As I Lay Dying
by glomu17
Summary: Is it always first love your real love? What to do when destiny separates you from the love of your life and promises are lost in time? You promised to come back and I promised to wait. Now it is too late! Where were you as I lay dying?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners.

**Author's Notes**: I am not really familiar with the Japanese culture and honorifics so please forgive me if I am not using them correctly. Every comment, critique and reivew is very welcome. Also please forgive any grammatical errors or mistakes if you want to help me improve and want to point them about, then you can tell me, and I will correct them. I think that's all, please enjoy and read. Oh, before I forget the writing in _Italics _are inner thoughts or stuff like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 As I Lay Dying<strong>

I still remember that night, how you trembled in my arms as it rained all over Tokyo. The cold raindrops bouncing off the window glass of your bedroom, making our bodies want to search for warmth. I didn't think it twice and embraced you; I made you mine, our dream coming true. That special first time is the only one my heart and my mind cherish the most because that one night I was the happiest woman in the entire world. I never thought that precious night, our first night together would last so little. If I had known I was going to lose you soon, I would have hold you in my arms longer…With the only intention to comply with my love I went to your house, it was a mistake. A huge, tremendous mistake; how foolish of me to think that it was going to help in our relationship. But who would have guessed that your parents our love would not accept, without thought of the damage they would cause us, they took you away from me. I still have the image of your crying, promising me that someday you would return back to me. I have smoked more than three thousand cigars and a thousand bottles of hope waiting for your return. I have changed seven calendars waiting for your arrival, but nothing, nothing from you. I didn't ever pay attention to my friends or the people who always told me to move on, to forget you, to let go of a 'simple' youth romance. I gave a damn about those calling me stupid or crazy for believing in you. But I can't wait anymore, I never thought I would say this, and believe me, it crushes my heart. The grand love I once thought that could never die is fading away each second you're not here, today I let go of you, my love.

A crouching figure could be seen at the shoreline of one of the most beautiful beaches of the entire city, a large shadow quickly appearing as the person stood up. A small wave suddenly showed in and took with it a small piece of paper, if it only was the letter and not all the feelings written on it.

*****************************************************************Past***************************************************************************

Tenoh Haruka: self-confident, handsome, positive, stubborn and passionate were only few of the words that described the popular blonde. At a young age (considering that she was only 16) Haruka had all the attention and support from all the female population at her high school. F1 was her one dream; the most exciting, but challengeable of the goals she had set at such a young age. Her life would have been very 'normal' for a boy, but she obviously wasn't one. Haruka thought that the racing world wasn't ready for a winning woman as herself, so to keep her identity a secret she dressed like a guy. She didn't mind at all, in fact she kind of like it. She felt much more comfortable in a guy's uniform than wearing the skirt of the girls' uniform at school. And she was lucky enough to really pass as a guy since her body and face features were androgynous. Haruka stood 5'10 ft. (quite tall for girls her age), short sandy blond hair, well-toned body and amazing piercing teal eyes. Oh yeah, her eyes though were the blonde's striking feature. They seemed to sparkle when meeting the deep blonde's gaze. A very popular persona to say the less, Haruka thought to have everything she needed in life. What she didn't know yet was that the wheels of destiny had already started turning.

"Ohayo, Haruka-kun! How are you this morning man?" Only her best friends and family knew her real self. Satou Hisoka was one of those trusted friends. Hisoka was a normal and funny guy of 16 years, with long black hair, violet eyes and average body complexity.

"Ohayo, Hisoka-kun. I am perfectly fine. What's with the question Hiso-kun?" Haruka asked with a mischievous tone in her voice "Oh, I know! You want to know if I got you those tickets I promised you for my next race, ne Hiso-kun?" A small curve formed in her lips as she smiled.

"Ha-ha, well can't a good friend be courteous and polite once in a while? Sheesh, but you got me there Haru-kun!" Hiso only gave a small laugh and raised his hands in the air in an 'I got caught' mode.

"Don't worry Hiso-kun, I got you. Now tell me, what's with all this fuss this early? What has happened now at Machida High School?" the blonde inquired with much curiosity.

"Man, you should give yourself a break and leave that garage once in a while" Hiso-kun joked and after seeing the exasperated look on his blonde friend, he continued "Is all about the new princess, I mean transfer student. Haru-kun you so need to see her! She is gorgeous, a really beauty!" Hiso-kun exclaimed, all mocking tone forgotten.

To this remark Haruka only wrinkled her nose and gave a small smile before turning around to head towards her classroom "We'll see, we'll see" repeated the blonde and disappeared behind a near building.

In another part of the lively campus, a slender and feminine silhouette walked around. In a well presented school uniform, a lovely lady wandered around buildings. The school uniform for Machida High School consisted of a navy blue blazer with a golden 'M' in cursive sewed to it, a plaid skirt in a lighter shade of blue, a white long sleeve shirt and sky blue tie. The same was for guys, except for the skirt. Guys wore navy dress slacks.

After four years of absentia in Tokyo, or as a matter of fact any other city of Japan, Kaioh Michiru was back again to her natal country and city. Michiru felt fortunate to had traveled and lived in another continent and city. England, London had been her parents election to establish their family in those four years. The Kaioh's were one of the most powerful and successful families in Japan. Kaioh Masaru was an aqua haired man with big brown eyes. Masaru was an imposing man and in his mid-forties he possessed many businesses all over Japan. Masaru was a great contrast to his delicate wife, Kaioh Shiori. Shiori and Masaru were engaged by their families when she was only 16 and her fiancé was 10 years older than her. Nevertheless, she was blessed when her beautiful daughter was born, and then everything was forgotten. Her daughter had inherited her amazing sea blue deep eyes and delicate porcelain skin.

Truth to be told Kaioh Michiru was a real princess, deep sea blue eyes and silky long hair on a dreamy shade of aqua adorned her head. She was only 15 years old with an average height of 5'5 ft. and she already was the envy of every girl and even some older women too.

"Class, today we're going to welcome a new student to our classroom. I want you all to behave and be nice to her" Mr. Takate announced to his class as the young violinist stood in front of her classmates.

"Hello, my name is Kaioh Michiru. I am 15 years old; I practice the violin and I also paint" the melodic voice of the aqua haired voice echoed everybody's ears.

Instantly every student in the classroom started murmuring about the great beauty in front of them. Two teal eyes met deep blue eyes in what felt like eternity, but really were mere seconds. It amazingly was enough to bond two souls together.

_She really is a princess; I had never seen such a beauty before. C'mon Haruka! Focus she will never take you serious. _Haruka reasoned to herself and set her gaze down.

"Now, Kaioh-san if you may find an empty spot and take seat. The lecture is going to start in about a minute" Mr. Takate stated as he faced the black board before him.

_Why couldn't I take my eyes off from him? His eyes, what a beautiful color of eyes, and what they transmitted, what is this am feeling? _Michiru now started to walk in between a row until she stopped before the owner of the beautiful eyes that had cast a spell on her.

"Is this seat available?" the violinist ventured to ask, not really sure of what she was doing.

"Ah…y-yeah sure" the blonde managed to answer a bit confused.

After an awkward silence the girl took seat, the racer just tried not to look into her direction. There was something going on between them two, but they just couldn't figure it out…not just yet anyways.

It was an unexpected encounter between the two young teenagers but definitely there was something special around them. After the suddenly appearance of the striking aqua haired girl, class went to its usual mode. When classes were over, after school clubs and organizations were run. Haruka obviously liked it to get involved with everything that involved velocity and adrenalin, so she was in track and field. Being new to Machida High, Michiru needed to participate in an after school program or club. She wasn't very fond of joining crowds because there was always someone who wanted to make her life complicated due to her many outstanding skills.

_What a day! I really wish I could just go home right now. Who am I kidding? I want to see him again. Why did he try so hard to avoid me? Hmm I could see him trying to discretely look my way. So what was that then?_

"Ahem, hello. Kaioh-san, right?" a big smile welcomed Michiru, a girl of about her same age was awakening her from her inner thoughts. Ogawa Ayako, excellent student, reliable friend and student council president. Long silky black hair down to her mid- back, big blue eyes and radiant tan skin were her impressive features.

"Hello, yes that's right. I am Kaioh Michiru. Hmm how may I help you?"

"Actually, I am here to help _you_. Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners, I haven't present myself. I am Ogawa Ayako, student council president"

"Nice to meet you, Ogawa-san. I dint' see you in class today"

"I am not in your same class, but I had been informed of your presence in our lovely school, and one responsibility of my position is to help fellow classmates in after school programs or activities"

"Great! I was starting to feel a little lost. I really don't know where everything is yet"

"Don't worry, you will get used to it in no time. Hmm what kind of activities are you interested in pursue here at Machida?

"I would like to participate in any music or art program. I play the violin and I'm also a painter"

"That's awesome. We do have a very good orchestra, but umm I think they're not accepting new people just now and the art program is more for sculptors. I think that for today, it will be good to start with something basic to get you accustomed around. I happen to help track and field today; do you want to come with me?"

"Ah hah, yes. I would like that"

A huge stadium with an oval running track surrounded by a grassy area received the two girls. In the middle of the magnificent structure stood a tall, handsome blonde. Haruka was warming up to start her usual routine. Ever after she met those wonderful deep blue eyes of the aqua haired goddess, she couldn't concentrate anymore. In class she tried very hard to avoid contact with the said girl, but miserably failed.

_What's wrong with me? I had never felt or acted this way for a girl. Gosh! I should just stop thinking about it, and see what happens. What happens? Damn, I'm so doomed, I shouldn't be even thinking about any possibilities! _

"Haruka! Ten laps!" a short, light brown haired woman yelled at the racer. Her coach once again took her out of her thoughts.

Ten laps, was nothing for her. In a flash, the dedicated athlete was completely done. Even though, she wasn't totally worn out, she suddenly felt like the air she had been freely breathing was being stolen from her, and she was suffocating. The motive of her abruptly outburst, was nothing more and nothing less than a beautiful aqua goddess.

"Michiru, here, take this" Ayako offered Michiru some plastic cups, while she accommodated a large thermo water cooler on a near bench "We need to maintain our athletics hydrated, we don't want someone to pass out with this horrible heat" the girl explained and Michiru only nodded.

"Ok, so what do I do with these cups?" Michiru unsure asked.

"Umm, see that group over there" Ayako pointed to a small group of 7, three girls and four guys, but she particularly focused her attention on a tall blonde, whom at the moment looked like a little fish thrown out of water, with its mouth closing and opening "Well, I'm gonna fill these up and you are taking them over there, ok?"

"Uh huh" was all Michiru could manage before turning around with a tray full of cups filled with sport drinks.

_Omg! She's coming this way! Ok relax, she's just another girl. _Haruka reasoned.

"Hello, umm the student council body sends these drinks for you all" an angelic voice greeted the track & field team.

"Thank you, beauty" a tall, gracious guy with big gray eyes made his way to her while taking the tray from the artist.

"Y-your welcome" Michiru stuttered and took a step back from the stranger.

"There is no need to be scare babe" the guy casually smirked "I am the captain of this team, Ishii Kenta" Kenta offered his hand to Michiru "C'mon I don't bite… unless you want me to" he finished his sentence with a wink.

"Stop it Ishii, you're scaring the girl" a husky voice cut out the introduction and stepped in front of the two.

"Tenoh, Tenoh" Kenta chuckled "why don't you mind your own business? And leave the two us alone. Don't you see we're presenting each other?" Kenta faced the blonde in front of him.

"That's not the right way to do it Ishii and you know it!" the racer exclaimed without turning back to look at her defended.

"And who do you think you are to come and tell me how to treat women?" Kenta roared and took the blond by the collar of her shirt and hissed in a low tone "Just because you're one, it doesn't mean all are the same" Kenta let go of Haruka and pushed her away. The comment was inaudible for the rest of the team that reminded seated in their original places, but for Michiru's ears the message was crystal clear.

The blonde racer wasn't a violent person nor neither had she liked to get involved in fights, but she never let anyone stepped on her, still Ishii Kenta was an exception. Two powerful reasons oblige her to bend in front of him. Haruka's family, the Tenoh's, were villagers in the outsides of Tokyo. Haruka had lost her father when she was five years old. Tenoh Saburo and Tenoh Emiko were both very humble and hard workers. In a terrible dam construction of the river's village, Tenoh Saburo lost his life and let a young widow and a small daughter. After that, Haruka and her mother were all alone, it was then when Ishii Madoka, Haruka's godmother took pity on them and took them to her home in the village. Ishii Madoka was herself a widow too, but she had better possibilities. She only had two children, Ishii Kenta and Ishii Himeko were her only descendants and family. Kenta wore dark black hair and piercing gray eyes and was the same age as Haruka, and Himeko just one year younger than them.

When Madoka received a call from her relatives to come live to Tokyo, she didn't think twice to move out. However; Haruka's mother and Madoka's daughter resist moving out of the village and so they both stayed and only Kenta, his mother, and Haruka left their village for the big city. So, Yes, Ishii Kenta knew Haruka's biggest secret. That was one of the reasons, the other one was that she loved her godmother so much and despite the obvious rivalry between Kenta and herself, she had swear her godmother that she would always help and protect Kenta and his sister.

Haruka quickly stabled herself and straight up her back, her face was red, a clear demonstration of her anger. She well knew that what Kenta had said didn't escaped the gorgeous violinist's ears. Kenta just gave a malicious smile and turned his back on her, motioning a hand to the rest of his team to leave and so they did, including him.

"Sorry about that" Haruka mumbled.

"Y-you don't have anything to be sorry about, it was not your fault. If someone should be sorry, it should be me. I provoked this, I'm sorry" the aqua haired girl said almost in a sob.

"No, please don't cry" Haruka quickly moved to the violinist's side "I guess it wasn't anybody's fault, but please don't feel bad for this" the slender hands of the racer quickly found Michiru's waist pulling her close for a tender embrace.

When the racer realized what she was doing, she quickly let go of the smaller girl. Much to Michiru's displeasure she also let go of the blonde.

"G-gomen. Hmm I don't think this is the right time and place, but I have to ask you. Did you hear _everything _Ishii said?" the blonde was at lost, nobody but her closest friends and family knew, yes that included Kenta. She couldn't let just anyone know about her secret, her promising and future career could be at risk.

It might had not been obvious to the violinist when she first saw Haruka, that the latter was a woman because of the male's uniform this one was wearing and her androgynous features. Now that she was very close she could see little details such as Haruka's jawline, that couldn't pass an artist knowledge. Even if she hadn't heard what Kenta had said, she still knew she could have figured it out herself.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I don't know you, but you obviously must have a reason to want to hide your identity" Michiru reassured the racer giving her a small smile.

"Uh huh, thank you. You're right, I do have my reasons and you're also right that we don't know each other. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves properly" the handsome blonde gave her best smile and took her hand out of her pocket "Tenoh Haruka, nice to meet you"

Michiru gave her another smile "Kaioh Michiru, nice to meet you too"

"Umm, tell me Kaioh-san…"

"Michiru" the artist interrupted Haruka.

Haruka laughed shortly "Only if you call me Haruka" and just winked at her companion.

"That sounds fair" Michiru hardly tried to hide her light blush by turning away from Haruka's gaze but she miserably failed.

"Ok, now tell me Michiru-san, do you have a ride home? Is getting quite late and it could be dangerous to walk home alone, if you want to, I could give you a ride home" Haruka showed her charming smile.

"And who said I was walking home alone?" the violinist just loved the reaction she had made on the tall blonde. Haruka just gulped and her face was crimson red again, yet this time was purely shame.

"Uh, uh I-I... I don't know, I was just…" Haruka was now blabbering and stopped when she heard the melodic giggles of the aqua haired girl.

"I just kidding Haruka, I would like very much to ride with you" the artist said without noticing what she had said or how she had forgotten to use an honorific to address Haruka.

"What did you just said?" Haruka asked with a mischievous and mocking tone and she quickly saw the small girl turning red in front of her.

"G-gomen, I-I…" Michiru felt her cheeks warm quickly as she realized her mistake and she didn't know what more to say.

"Ah, it's ok Michiru. I don't mind, really. You can call me whatever you like" Haruka smirked.

"You cocky, arrogant…baka" Michiru turned away once more and pretended to be offended.

"I-I am sorry, Michiru-san. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just…" soft laughter interrupted her once more and she watched the aqua haired girl turning to face her.

"Ha-ha, you should have seen your face Haruka, it was priceless" Michiru continued laughing.

"Ah, so you were just teasing me and we're back to our first names Michiru?"

Michiru smiled sheepishly "If you don't like me calling you by only your first name, I will understand"

"Nonsense, Michiru. I just told you, you can call me whatever you like and I guess that includes cocky, arrogant baka and just Haruka, ne?" a small curve was formed in the racer's lips.

"No"

"No?"

"No, you're not an arrogant baka, you might be a little cocky, but that's all"

"Sheesh, thank you"

Both teenagers started laughing and walked out of the stadium, not before Haruka changed her gym clothes back again to her uniform. Once Haruka was again presentable, they walked to the parking lot. A 2005 Suzuki GSX-R1000 motorbike in royal blue and white awaited them. Haruka had made an extra effort saving money for her future and sending some for her mother, but she earned just enough to buy the well maintained bike, it wasn't a new one being six years in the market already but she just loved her bike.

"Well, ready?" Haruka offered Michiru her helmet, she being an experienced and 'careful' rider (with the exception of occasional speeding) didn't need to wear it.

"I...I have never been on a bike before Haruka. I think it would be much better and _safer _to walk or take a bus"

"Oh c'mon Michiru. I promise I'm an excellent rider and I will take care of you"

"I'm just not really sure" Haruka took advantage of the smaller girl's moment of hesitation and started the bike's engine, in a second the motor took life. Haruka hopped into her seat and extended a hand for Michiru while she balanced her weight with her foot on land. Hesitantly, Michiru let go of all her fears and hopped in behind Haruka.

"Now, put on your helmet and hold tight, ok" Haruka's voice floated between the motor's noise. Before Michiru could change her mind or jump off the bike, Haruka started riding her Suzuki. As she started moving along Tokyo streets, she realized she didn't ask Michiru where she lived. Well maybe after all, Haruka was a little baka. Haruka remembered a beautiful park she had been before by the area she was riding by now and so she decided to stop there for a moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

There is more to this story (Of course if ya'll want to) I have some more work done, but I am gonna wait and see if ya'll like it or no before I post.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately Haruka & Michiru are still not mine, so all rights to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever owns them too. Please forgive my horrible attempt of Japanese words. Hope ya'll like it and understand it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Jubiard Park<strong>

They now stood before one of the most beautiful and magical parks of Tokyo; they were reaching the secluded area of important and rich people of the district of the city, Jubiard. That's why they weren't really amazed with what was in front of them. The park was full of life, green trees and hundreds, thousands of flowers adorned it. A large greenish lake with a small bridge could be seen from the entrance, in top of all that, there was an elegant and small kiosk in front of the lake. The sight was breathtaking, anyone who had seen it could easily fall in love with it, or… with someone special right? Beautiful couples walked hand in hand together and only a few kids were playing by. True to be told Jubiard Park was amazing.

_Hey, this place is really beautiful, I hardly remembered it. I just hope she doesn't think I'm a dumb for not asking her address before. Well, anyways this place is magical; I don't think she will mind at all my little mistake._

"I'm sorry we had to stop here, but I…kind of forgot to ask you where you live" Haruka sheepishly smiled.

"Wow" Michiru contemplated the sight before her "I actually live very close to this area, but I have never been in here" Michiru gasped "Oh Haruka, it is spectacular!"

"You do? Yes it is, I once came here with someone special " Haruka shivered at the memory of Kenta, that day her godmother had wanted them to spend a day together as a 'family', but she kept on going "it looks like it has been taken of a fairy tale."

"It certainly does. And yeah, I live in the Jubiard district. Can we walk a little before you take me home?" the aquamarine musician asked with a pleading look the blonde couldn't refuse.

Haruka fought back to not drown herself in those sea blue eyes of the violinist, but it was impossible "S-sure, I guess we still have some time"

Michiru started to lead the way and reached for Haruka's hand; slowly her talented hand touched the strong, yet delicate hand of the racer. Haruka tried to stay cool and controlled, but her body and her mind weren't cooperating at the moment, and so she followed the sea goddess without protest. They walked hand in hand for a few minutes before they arrived at the small bridge that was set up above the lake. They stared in to each other eyes until Michiru interrupted the moment.

"You said you had been here with someone special" the artist made a pause before continuing "was it with your boyfriend...or may be girlfriend?" Michiru dared to ask, her hands suddenly shaking with embarrassment. She just couldn't believe she just had asked that "G-gomen. I didn't mean to ask that, I have no right to question you about your life or conclude things" violinist turned away from the blonde but slender fingers softly reached for her wrist in an attempt to get her to face the racer again.

Haruka had been taken aback by the question, but she was more surprised with the fact that Michiru could possibly accept her nature "Please don't try to avoid me. You asked something and I want to answer you" Haruka gently squeezed the violinist's wrist to catch her attention "please Michiru look at me" Haruka tried kindly to convince her companion.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. You don't really have to answer" Michiru said aiming to fight back the tears threating to fall down her eyes.

"It's ok. I mean… I rarely talk about my life to others but I feel like I can trust you, and if we are going to be friends we need to know about each other. Don't you think so? Cuz I want to be your friend, now do you want to be mine?"

Michiru only nodded. She sincerely didn't know the answer to that question. She felt at loss when she was in front of the blonde. Yes, it had been just a few hours since she met the racer, but she felt her heart skip a bit when she looked into the two emerald eyes of the tall girl, and felt like butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. It was a weird, yet wonderful feeling. She didn't know if she only wanted to be friends with the blonde, but she had to start with something.

The short haired racer gave a small smile "Good. Yes, I said that I had come here with someone special, but it wasn't with either a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I came here with my godmother and…Kenta; he is my godmother's son. But to be honest, I would like very much to come here one day with a…girlfriend" the blonde finished her sentence carefully trying to catch any reaction from the smaller girl, but she couldn't catch anything.

_Now you said it, big idiot! If you wanted her to be your friend, well you can just forget about it! Hey! But it was she who asked if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend, maybe she doesn't mind. Of course she would think you like girls! After all you dress like a man, you moron! Hey! I do it for other reasons! But she doesn't know. _Haruka dealt a mental battle between her conscience and herself.

"She surely would be a very lucky girl. I think any girl would love to be by your side and have you as her girlfriend", Haruka almost fell from her position. She was bold to admit she liked girls, but she never expected that answer from her aquamarine haired companion.

"Er… I don't exactly know that, but I'm glad to know you don't mind me being…well you know"

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"

"Well, not many people take this so lightly, you know"

"Well, I do. I don't tend to judge people for what they look like or what their preferences are and neither I would like to be judged either" the aquamarine wavy haired girl explained "So, you know that Kenta guy because he's your godmother's son?" Michiru tried to change the subject before she could say something that could compromise her unidentified feelings.

"Ah huh, I happen to live with my godmother and Kenta in a small, but very nice apartment in a modest area of the city"

"Oh, you must really love your godmother to keep living with Kenta-kun right?" the violinist wanted to ask about the racer's family, but due to her inappropriate questioning of before decided against it.

"Well, yeah I do have some issues with him, but I also do love my godmother. I am originally from a village outside of Tokyo, but decided to come living with them when my godmother's relatives offered her a place here. My mother still lives there, and well my dad died when I was very young" the handsome motor racer expressed with a sentimental glance.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that about your father, but it is still good to know that there are people willing to help and care for one when is most needed. I'm sure your godmother also loves you very much"

"Uh huh" Haruka said with a smug face, yet a smile curved her lips "but I have talked much about me already and I still don't know much about yourself"

"Umm what do you want to know? My life is not really interesting"

"I'm sure it is. Umm let's start by telling me where were you before you came to Japan? I heard you were a transfer student"

"Yes. Well, I was born here in Japan, but when I was 11 my parents decided to change our surroundings and opted to move to England. I live with both, my dad and mom, very close here in this district since last weekend that we arrived back"

"And is it definitive?" Michiru looked confused, but before she could ask, Haruka clarified "I meant to stay here and not move back to England?"

"You want me to move back already?" Michiru teasingly asked "I don't truly know. I think my dad wants to settle here once again. I don't want to leave Tokyo" _and you. _She only thought that last part; she couldn't bring herself to say stuff like that in front of the athlete anymore.

"Let's hope not" Haruka looked at her watch "Dang! It's getting really late! my godmother is gonna kill me!"

"I thought you said she loves you very much" Michiru giggled.

"Have you look at the time? It's almost 7!"

"Omg! I am late for dinner! My oka-san and oto-san are gonna kill me too"

"Ha, I'm glad I'm not gonna be the only deceased" Haruka joked and laughed, but only received a death glare from the violinist, soon after they both burst into laughter.

"C'mon let's get going" it was now Haruka who took the slender hand of the musician. They walked silently to the parking lot, content to know more about each other. The ride to Michiru's home was very fast and calm and they made it safely and on time for Michiru's dinner.

"I hope you really had a great time" Haruka ventured to say.

"I surely did, after all I had a great companion" Michiru smiled while taking off the helmet of her head.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you… tomorrow?"

"Yes, ah huh, until tomorrow" Michiru got close to the blonde rider and softly pressed her lips on Haruka's right cheek. Before the blonde could react, Michiru opened her front gate and got inside and only wave the racer goodbye before getting inside her house.

_It was only a friendly gesture. Don't get too excited_! After all, she is your friend. Haruka's reason argued with her all night about the kiss on the cheek the violinist gave her the day before.

"Ohayo!" the enthusiastic blonde greeted her godmother.

"Ohayo, Haruka-chan. To which saint do we owe this miracle? You're up even before Kenta!" Madoka joked with her goddaughter. It was rather unusual for the blonde to get up early each morning to go to school.

"Ah umm, well, today I felt like giving a try to be early" Haruka smiled at her while she reached for a piece of toast bread from the kitchen.

"Uh huh, you be careful my girl and don't get too late ok" Madoka once again gave her a smile and sent her off to school.

It was very rare for the racer to be early for school; well she wasn't either late to it, but just right on time. She just couldn't wait any longer to see the girl who had stolen her dreams at night. She stood by the entrance waiting for the said girl, when a group of excited girls surrounded her. If there was something that bothered the blonde at times, were the many groups of her classmates that followed her with the hope of getting a date with the 'hottest' guy of Machida High.

"Ohayo, Haruka-kun" a very attractive girl of long platinum hair that fell down to her back greeted her. Takati Kaori was a 16 years old girl with hazel eyes and a charming smile.

"Ohayo, Kaori-san",Haruka kindly greeted. Most, if not all the guys at her school would have died to be in Haruka's shoes. Aside from being very attractive, Kaori was also very popular. Everybody already knew that said girl had a much deeper interest in the racer, but Haruka never really paid much attention to her. She was just courteous and nice to her because she really didn't have anything against her.

"Waiting for someone? I had never seen you early before"

_Damn it! I can't come early to school one day cuz everyone starts interrogating me about it! Sheesh, I should try to come early more often, so it won't raise suspicions on the future. _

"Oh no, I just felt like given a chance to earliness" Haruka repeated the same thing she had responded to her godmother.

"Oh ok, shouldn't we head to our classroom then? It won't be good if you come early to school, but get late to class ne?" Kaori gave her a smile while dragging her by her arm.

"Ah, I…"

"Ohayo, Tenoh-san" a third voice disturbed Kaori from her task. The tall handsome blonde took advantage of the distraction from Kaori and released her arm from Kaori's.

_Tenoh-san? Now what's going on? Didn't we agree on calling each other just by our names? Oh, I know! Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable saying it in front of other people just yet. Yeah, that must be._

"Ohayo, Kaioh-san"

_Oh, she doesn't care I called her by her last name. Well, what could I expect from her. Besides she is with this beautiful girl, of course she would lay her eyes on her and ignore me._

"Kaioh-san? Who are you?" Kaori interrupted Michiru's lines of thought.

"Oh yeah that's right! You were absent yesterday Kaori-san. Michiru…-san just transferred in to Machida and she will be in our class" Haruka hurriedly explained Kaori "Michi…Kaioh-san this is Kaori-san" Haruka was at loss when trying to refer to the violinist, so she just stuck with her last name.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kaioh Michiru" Michiru addressed Kaori with a rather cold tone.

"Same here, I am Takati Kaori" Kaori returned the greeting with the same cold tone from the aquamarine haired girl.

The two new introduced girls stared at each other trying to analyze one another until the sound from a bell indicated them that they were all late to class.

"Tsk, tsk. We're late to class! C'mon let's get to class, shall we" Haruka tried to distract the two girls in front of her.

After the unexpected incident from the morning, classes were spent without any other irregular events. It was lunch time, and Haruka had been waiting all day for this moment. She more than anything else wanted to talk to Michiru like she had done at the park. All her classmates were exiting out the class room except for the two of them.

"Ah Michiru…I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me at the…"

"It's Kaioh-san, and no thank you. I am having lunch by myself" Michiru cut off the tall girl and got her stuff ready heading for the door.

"What? But yesterday, you…You agreed to call each other by our first names. What's wrong now?" Haruka was completely confused and only wanted to know what on Earth was she missing.

"Yes, you said it! That was yes-ter-day" with that the upset musician left the classroom.

Haruka still couldn't comprehend what went wrong from yesterday to today. She thought Michiru enjoyed the day they spent together, but her actions from this morning and now only made her feel confused. On the other hand, the violinist didn't know what was going on with her.

_Congratulations Michiru, you just hurt her. I know, I know…it's just that I don't know what's wrong with me. It isn't her I'm mad at! It's that Kaori girl that was all over her this morning, but aghh she didn't do anything to stop her. But what is this feeling? Why do I care so much, I barely know Haruka, and she has all right to be with everyone she wants and that includes …Kaori. _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

So, how am I doing? I hope not bad...hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins with the last part of last chapter and I think is a little bit shorter than what I have written before, so I am going to write more and update sooner than I actually do. Other thing is that I'm gonna use this to separate little events, but it is still on the same time frame(past).That's all now to the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 Amendments<strong>

_Congratulations Michiru, you just hurt her. I know, I know…it's just that I don't know what's wrong with me. It isn't her I'm mad at! It's that Kaori girl that was all over her this morning, but aghh she didn't do anything to stop her. But what is this feeling? Why do I care so much, I barely know Haruka, and she has all right to be with everyone she wants and that includes …Kaori. _

"Hello beautiful" a deep voice caught her attention.

"Hello Ishii-kun" Michiru responded in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Kenta, you can call me Kenta. I… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday" a smile on his lips said it all.

"Don't worry Kenta-san. It's all forgotten, now if you don't mind I'm trying to get to the cafeteria. I still don't know exactly where it is"

"Oh well then Michiru-san?" Michiru only nodded "I am your right man..." Michiru glared at him after his comment "wait...wait, what I mean is that I can take you there if you want" the captain of the track & field corrected himself before he could cause any real damage.

"Umm Ok, thank you I would really appreciate that"

The cafeteria of Machida High was always very busy. Today was no exception. Right by the middle of the enormous cafeteria, in a round table was a tall blonde that seemed rather depressed.

"Earth calling to Haruka-kun" Hisoka futilely waved his hands in front of the blonde "what's wrong with the fastest and popular runner of Machida?" the long haired guy was desperately trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Nothing…I 'm just not hungry today"

"Umm that's not weird, but the way you look. Did something happen? You know you can tell me Haru-kun"

The blonde didn't know what what's wrong herself , so to try to tell somebody else her problem was of not help, so she decided to remain silent. The salad she was having for lunch was no longer appetizing, but she kept playing with her plastic fork until a 'crack' was heard.

"Hey, hey! Too much for nothing. You sure you don't wanna talk?" Hisoka insisted, but instead of waiting for an answer, he followed his friends gaze. Entering the cafeteria was Kenta and Michiru; they seemed to have been involved in an interesting conversation because the violinist kept giggling.

"She just got here yesterday, and she seems to make friends quickly ne Haru-kun?" if looks could kill, Hisoka could considered himself death. Haruka felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the said couple, her eyes never leaving the couple.

Michiru hadn't really treated Kenta, but was meeting the said guy. Michiru found Kenta to be arrogant, smart, and flirtatious. Kenta and Haruka appeared to have similar characteristics; maybe that was why the blonde and track captain seemed to have a rivalry. Michiru explored the cafeteria until she spotted a short haired handsome blonde, her heart began ponding fast and she even thought to walk up to the blonde's table until she saw her.

"Haruka-kun, Hisoka-kun. May I sit here?" Kaori appeared behind Hisoka.

"Please, please go ahead" Hisoka was thrilled to have such a beautiful and nice girl in their table.

Haruka remained silent, sending glances to the couple that now was seated at the sports' table. Kaori noticed Haruka's tension and followed where the racer's attention was, and what she found, she didn't like.

"They make a beautiful couple. I mean Kenta-kun and Kaioh-san; don't you think so Haruka-kun?" Kaori inquired trying to clarify her suspicions.

Grinding of teeth and remarked jawline . Kaori found her answer in Haruka's reaction even though the blonde's face expression was blank "I don't know and I don't care" Haruka found herself answering, a feigning smile on her lips, she was trying really hard to assent her words.

"I don't really think Kaioh-san would date Kenta-kun, I don't think he's her type" Hisoka ventured himself to state after the glances he saw Haruka and Michiru sent each other. It was kind of obvious to him that both girls were attracted.

"Hmm and how would you know that Hisoka-kun? You don't even know Kaioh-san?" Kaori inquired once again.

"Umm I just have this feeling, Kaioh-san won't date him" facing his blonde friend, Hisoka gave her a reassuring smile.

At the other side of the cafeteria Michiru found herself surrounded of many and different athletes. Yet, she still could not take her eyes away from the blonde's table. Seeing Kaori and Haruka together made her heart ache for an unknown reason to her.

"Michiru-san, are you ok? You don't seem to be enjoying my company. Am I that boring?" Kenta tried to captivate the small girl's attention.

"No, no I'm just fine" Michiru hurried to answer the moment she saw how the blonde excused herself from her table, leaving Kaori and a long black haired guy behind. She saw how the sandy haired girl was making her way to the exit of the cafeteria "it's just that I suddenly remembered that I had a meeting with the head of the music department. You will have to excuse me, but I have to leave" without waiting for a response from the track captain, Michiru left the cafeteria and a discontented Kenta behind.

Haruka couldn't resist being in the cafeteria any longer. She now wandered around campus until she stopped by her favorite spot in Machida, a little grassy area near an old, huge oak tree._ Honestly Haruka, stop it! Stop thinking, stop imagining things! That's your problem, you always jump into conclusions and now you're here all alone as always. _

"Hi"

"What are you doing here Kaioh-san?"

"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and please let it just be… Michiru, no more formalities"

Haruka smiled incredulously "Hey, I don't know what's wrong with you; you just asked me this morning to call you by your last name and now again to first? Are you in your period or something?"

Michiru now was fuming, her face rapidly changing from different shades of red "My period? What a jerk you are! You should check yourself, with that temper may be is you who is in her period!"Michiru turned ready to leave, when her arm felt abruptly caught by tenuous hands.

"Oh, I know. May be you just got bored of your new friend Kenta and decided to play with me now. Did I guess right?"

"You…you're just impossible! I was only trying to be nice and make friends. And I just wanted…all I wanted was…to...apologize to you for…this morning" at this point Michiru appeared to start sobbing at any moment. In an attempt to calm the smaller girl, Haruka stepped closer and encircled Michiru by her waist, embracing her.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to sound rude, is just that…" Haruka was desperately trying to find words to excuse her offensiveness. The blonde started to caress the musician's left cheek with her right slim thumb. In just an instant, Haruka locked her teal orbs into the violinist's deep blue ones. Michiru perceived sincerity in the emerald eyes of the racer and gave in.

Still wiping the tears that had escaped her beautiful eyes Michiru gained back her voice "Ok, umm why don't we start over, friends again Haruka?"

Much to her dislike, Haruka disembarrassed from the beautiful girl. They both blushed slightly before Haruka spoke "Ok, Michiru. Although I still considered you my friend" Haruka smirked.

"Then everything forgotten and in the past?" Michiru wanted to confirm and make sure where she stood now.

Nodding"What? What are you talking about? What happened? What past?" Haruka joked to only receive a playful smack from the aqua haired girl.

Before they could engage themselves into another conversation the bell rang indicating them that their break was over. The rest of the day went without any other disturbance, in the classroom the girls _discretely_ tried to steal glances from one another without being caught by the other. At the end of the day, they were both happy to go home and be out of school.

"Does this lovely damsel need a ride home today?" Haruka smirked and place her helmet under her arm patiently waiting for an answer from the aquamarine goddess.

"Umm does this gentleman would personally take me home? Haruka, you shouldn't accustom me to your rides, which by the way yesterday's one was actually fun, even though it was my first time riding in a bike" the smaller girl genially smiled.

"There is no problem; I would like to take you home every day. Unless, you don't want me to…in that case I would understand"

"No, no, no. Don't misinterpret what I say. I just would hate if you get bored of being with me"

"Never, I could never get bore of being with you. So, ready?" the racer handled her helmet to the violinist.

"Yes, let's go" Michiru didn't know what was going on with her, but she couldn't care less. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she felt happy just to be around the blonde tall racer.

It had been a month since Michiru made her presence to Machida High, she was enjoying herself. She couldn't be happier to have made many friends, but specially a short haired, tall handsome blonde girl. Now she was sure of what she felt for her friend. It was hard to figure out at first, but when she did, she knew it was love. She was entirely in love with the blonde athlete, if only she could tell her…or only if she could be certain that the blonde felt the same way. Yes, there were times when they both flirted with each other, but it had become something so familiar that she didn't know anymore. They had spent every free minute they had together, having lunch, in class, in her rides back home, everything was so perfect.

_If I could only bring out my feelings and confess my love to you Haruka. If I wasn't so insecure, how am I gonna keep up with all of this I feel._

"A penny for your thoughts"

"A penny? Seriously? I never thought you could be so greedy Haruka?"

"Ha, I'm not, umm what could possibly be worth of your thoughts? The sun, moon and stars perhaps?"

_A kiss, just one kiss from your round perfect lips Haruka_

"Now that sounded romantic, I guess you're not really greedy"

"Of course not"

_It is now or never Haruka. C'mon, you just showed her you can be romantic .Now ask her to give you a chance to demonstrate how much._

"Michiru…" Haruka gulped.

The violinist eyes gleam with slight hope "Yes"

"I…I was wondering if...if you would maybe want to come with me and catch a movie Saturday afternoon or something?" _Ok, now that wasn't so hard. Was it? Now keep it cool, and smile. _The blonde only kept her hands in her uniform's pockets and gave the smaller girl a warm smile.

_A miracle! God has heard my prayers and Haruka is finally asking me out. Ok Michiru calm down girl, don't let your enthusiasm show too much. Now answer before she thinks otherwise._

"If you don't want to or..."

"I DO! I mean, yes I would like very much to go watch a movie with you" it was impossible to try to cover the immense happiness the violinist now felt.

"Ok, great. I will see you after school. I have to practice today" Haruka playfully pout.

"Ha-ha, I also have my violin rehearsal" Michiru returned Haruka a playfully pout too.

"You seem rather happy today Tenoh? Any good news or something?" Kenta made his way to where Haruka stood.

"You think so?" Haruka gave him her widest smile.

"Uh…I don't know what are you up to Tenoh, but don't play with fire because you will get burn soon or later"

"What is that supposed to mean Ishii?"

"Just an advice"

Even though it was evident for Haruka and for some other guys that Kenta liked Michiru, he hadn't lately hit on the said girl. He did utilize any chance he had with Michiru to talk to her, but nothing really serious.

"I will take it into account Ishii" the athlete honestly replied.

"Now, let's move Tenoh! We have to work harder and stop smiling like an idiot"

Both athletes and the rest of the group started their practice routine; even though a peculiar blonde racer couldn't stop her big smile from her handsome face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next chapter will be upload very soon it might be even shorter than this one, but please don't kill me :S


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello, well here is the chap I promised to upload early. It is short, but it sort of complements chap 3. Hmm, what else…oh yeah, I used oba-san for Haruka to refer to her godmother because I think is more close as for the relationship they have instead of godmother. I read oba-san means aunt, but also mature or old lady. Don't really know, but please bear with me.

**As I lay dying Ch.4 **-continued

In another part of the school buildings, to be exact: in the music classroom, Michiru found herself with her violin on shoulder and bow in hand. Music notes flying and filling the classroom with a joyful touch.

"That sounds very good Kaioh-san. Your music resembles a happier and joyful tone today than any other day. Something must have happened to you today right?" Kaori, who happened to be part of the school band due to her abilities with the clarinet, asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just felt like animating the class today?"

"Ah and here I thought it had something to do with you and Haruka-kun" at the name of the blonde racer Michiru frowned. Yes, Takati Kaori was still a problem. Kaori used every opportunity she had to be all over the handsome runner, Michiru had to make an extra effort to keep her jealousy unseen. Well, she did know that Haruka really didn't pay Kaori attention, but still, it annoyed her to have Kaori trying to seduce Haruka.

"Even if it was like that, I don't have to explain my life to you or what I do with Haruka, Takati-san" Michiru calmly answered and went back to play her violin.

"Haruka? So you guys are that close now?" the hazel eyed girl seemed to break into tears.

"We are really good friends"_ just for now, I hope, _"Haruka and I shared many things together and yes you could say we are close"

That finished the platinum haired beauty, "I just hope you make him very happy" and with that the clarinetist broke into tears and quickly left to her place without any other word, she picked up her instrument and made a suddenly exit.

Later on, when their activities were done and the runner and violinist had made their way to the latter's house.

"Thank you" Michiru couldn't stop thanking the blonde for her chivalry by bringing her home.

"I already told you a million times you don't have to thank me. I do it because I like to"

"Ha-ha, ok ok, I get it"

"Now, I will see you tomorrow like around 6' o clock? Is that fine"

"Umm yes, that would work"

"Do you want me to pick you up or you want to meet me at the Shakati shopping mall? That's where the cinema is"

"Ah no, I will meet you there. At Shakati?"

"Yes. Well you have my number already, so if you need directions or something just call or text me ok?

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow then"

Michiru stood on tiptoe and lifted herself just to place a warm kiss on the runner's cheek.

"Bye. I will see you tomorrow Haruka"

_Tomorrow, Michiru. Tomorrow will be a great day you'll see. Tomorrow starts a new cycle in our lives, I just can't wait for tomorrow. _Haruka drove off from Michiru's house and headed to her own home.

Inside the Kaioh's manor Michiru was ecstatic to say the least. The day had been fantastic; her dream was finally coming to a reality, at least half it was. She got a date with the person she loved and well may be tomorrow…who knew.

"Michi-chan, you look very cheerful today. My daughter, you have grown up so fast and are so beautiful", Shiori said as she caressed the aquamarine locks of her daughter.

"Oh mother please, I am 15 of course I am growing up"

"Your mother is right, Michiru. You are becoming a beautiful young lady and I am sure than more than one boy at your school wants to date you already" the head of the Kaioh's family, Masaru, resonated with a stern tone.

"About that, I didn't question your request for not being picked up after school by our chauffeur. And today I found out why, I saw that young man in the motorcycle outside. Michiru, who is that?" Shiori curiously questioned her daughter; she perceived Michiru's happiness and felt glad her little girl was experimenting new feelings, such as love.

"YOU SAW WHAT?" Masaru semi shouted with an anger expression covering his face, "My _daughter_, a Kaioh in a motorbike? Are you insane girl? You know how dangerous that is?" the brown haired man exploded against his daughter, "And you" pointing his index finger to his now pale looking wife, "why the hell didn't you tell me that the chauffeur wasn't picking up Michiru? Are you conscious that something could have had happened to her while riding that machine?" Masaru was furious because her wife and daughter hid that little fact from him.

"Oto-san, please don't get mad with oka-san. I didn't want to tell any of you because I knew that you were going to oppose" Michiru's voice was low and apologetic, but she kept her gaze at her dad's.

"If you knew you were doing wrong, then why? It's absurd, starting Monday; our chauffer will pick you up ok"

"Oto-san please, Haruka-kun is a very skill and responsible rider. He…He won't ever do anything to hurt me"

"No, Michiru. You will do as I say, and if you want to still see that Haruka guy then you will obey me. Understood?"

Michiru knew better not to pressure her luck, so she just nodded at her father's request, "understood oto-san". Satisfied with the answer of his daughter, Masaru left his wife and daughter still in the living room.

"I am sorry, Michi-chan" the voice of her mother remembered Michiru that she wasn't alone.

"I won't let oto-san intrude into my life. I won't ever stop seeing Haruka. Haruka is my friend oka-san and I like him very much" Michiru had to be careful in how she addressed Haruka in front of her parents. Michiru felt more confident with her mother and she knew she will need her help in the future, so she had to trust her.

"Oh my darling, you are in love. Aren't you?" looking at the gleam of happiness her daughter had a moment ago and now that determination in her voice, Shiori knew Michiru had found her first love.

"Is that obvious? I don't know how it happened, it just happened. Oka-san, I don't oto-san to intervene. Haruka and I… We are still meeting each other. He just asked me out for a date" Michiru poured out her feelings and confessed her mother her first date.

"Haruka? Is that his name? Don't worry my child. I will help you out ok? I will try to talk to your father. He has to understand that you are growing up and are going to start new relationships"

"Yes, Tenoh Haruka, and thank you oka-san. It's good to know that at least I count with you"

"Yes, Michiru you can count with me. But you will have to tell me more about that Haruka, and as for tomorrow, you have my permission to go out with him"

"Thank you, I am very excited for tomorrow" Michiru smiled a bit.

"Now, that's my girl. Smile and enjoy your youth and love my child. I will do every thin g in my power to see you happy, and if your happiness now is Haruka, then I will let you see him"

With nothing more said, the violinist and her mother embraced each other, after that Michiru started heading for her room, she had lots to do like picking up her outfit for her date next day.

"Tadaima" the runner's voice sang throughout the living room of her godmother's.

"Haru-chan, you're quite early today. And that smile? Did something good happen today at school?"

"Ah oba-san, you don't miss anything eh? Yes, something good… no, no, no…something wonderful happened"

"Oh my Haruka, it's because I love and care for you that I know when you are up to something or just feel completely happy, like you do now. Now, do you care to tell this old lady what's that about?"

"Old? Of course not oba-san, if mom would hear you she would get mad at you cuz you two are the same age" Haruka laughed lightly, "well, it's something kind of… personal. There is this person I…I sort of like and…"

"My child, you don't have to force yourself. Whenever you feel ready to talk to me comfortably, I'll be here. Just one thing, I want to meet that pretty lady when you both get together"

The motorbike rider felt her cheeks warm and she could felt her blushing increase as her godmother just shook her head slightly. "You…You know?"

"Of course I know, I just told you I love and care for you. Haruka, you might not be my own child, but I look for you as one"

"And you…then you accept me and love me even though I am a…even though I like girls?"

"Yes, I do. I love you and accept you just the way you are. Haruka I will even love you if you had two heads or were an alien from Uranus"

Haruka couldn't resist any longer and threw herself to her godmother's loving arms. Madoka was a very understanding and open mind woman. Madoka had noticed her goddaughter attitude towards girls early on when they still lived in the village, but it wasn't until two years ago when they arrived to Tokyo that her Haru-chan was rather very popular with girls.

"Thank you, oba-san. I just wanted to tell you that I also love you very much and well… the girl I like. She is not my girlfriend…yet, but you will be the first to know when that happens" Haruka smiled warmly.

"Ok. I will wait for that, I don't think a good and smart girl in her sane mind will say no to a really handsome and charming girl like you, my Haruka"

"Oh oba-san, you just say that because you love me very much"

"That and because you really are very handsome and lovely"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next chap is about their first date! Yay! :) This story is more of a personal challenge for me and I am sorry my story kind of sucks or it really does hahaha, but I don't care. I just wanted to write for fun and because I love this couple…well that's all. Thank you….


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Here it is, another chap…wow I didn't know that to write a story would take super long, but I started it so I must finish it lol Haruka and Michiru are still owned by Naoko Takeuchi, so let's move to the story.

**As I lay dying Ch.5**

It was a nice and pleasant day outside in Tokyo's streets. Cloudy, but still a few sun rays made their way out giving the atmosphere an enjoyable temperature. Shakati shopping mall was a very large open marketing area, always busy with hundreds of people going in and out of stores. The movie theater which Haruka wanted to take Michiru was in that area too.

It was 5:50 p.m. for the nth time Haruka checked her watch, she was rarely early to appointments or any place, but this was different. She finally has had the courage to ask out the girl she liked, so she couldn't mess up by running late. _ Good job Haruka! You are on time, you did a great job choosing the right clothes for today, what else? Ah that little detail you got for her. Yep, very good girl, you're doing great. Now all you have to do is waiting, patience girl, patience is a virtue. _Now there she stood with an impeccable appearance. Haruka wore a light gray dress shirt with thin black stripes, a brown leather jacket on top of it, dark blue jeans, light blue belt and her chocolate moccasins. She could easily pass for a magazine model; she was indeed a very handsome person. Haruka nervously watched how many girls intended to approach her, but hadn't had enough courage to do so and she was happy for that. In her left hand she hold a white rose, she thought it could be a great detail for the girl she loved.

"I'm sorry to insist again Tanaka-san, but could you get a little faster... I am running a bit late" the soft normal calm tone of Michiru was replaced with anguish and despair. She knew she was late for her date with Haruka, but it hadn't been her fault. Her dad was camping out her living room, and after the little argument she had with him, she didn't dare to ask him for permission to go out with Haruka, even though she had her mother's approval. It wasn't until Shiori convinced Masaru to go out for a ride that Michiru had the chance to sneak out of her house.

"I'm sorry Michiru-sama, but I am already going over the speed limit" the gray headed driver apologetically bowed to her.

Biting her lower lip, she only prayed Haruka would wait for her even though it was later than their set time.

_I should have known! Damn it Haruka, you never learn. _The blonde racer looked at her watch once again it was 6:45 p.m. , the beautiful white rose she had hold on her left hand was being destroyed with that same hand. _I am just an idiot, and I am still here, waiting for her. Even though it is pass time. You surely like to suffer, don't you? _Decided to not wait any longer and just leave the place Haruka started walking to where she had park her bike, the torn rose still on hand.

"Wait! Haruka, wait"

_Is that my name being called? No, it could not be. _

"Harukaaa!"

This time the shout was loud enough to make the handsome blonde turn. Haruka couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Michiru approaching her. The violinist was breathtaking; she looked absolutely beautiful even though a few sweat drops adorned her face for her abrupt race to the blonde. Michiru wore a light yellow sundress with two green forest spaghetti straps, and a lime lace made a bow on her back. A total walking beauty, Haruka was shock from both the obvious splendor of the aqua haired girl and her abrupt apparition.

"You're late" Haruka's tone sounded a bit cold, though she didn't mean to.

"I am sorry Haruka. I…I had a really hard time getting here. I'm sorry" the aquamarine goddess sincerely apologized.

"It's ok, but I guess we are now too late for the movie function" unconsciously, the short blonde haired girl took her left hand up to check again for the time, without noticing she still held the white torn rose on hand.

"Is that one for me?" Michiru detected the torn white rose and felt bad, but nonetheless asked.

"Ah? What?" Haruka was a bid dumbfounded; she didn't realize what the smaller girl was talking about.

"The white rose, on your hand. Is it for me?"

"Oh, this" Haruka brought the torn rose to her face, "I… it wasn't like this…I sort of got desperate and…I will buy you another one" sheepishly Haruka smiled.

"I don't want another one, I want that one. You got it for me, didn't you? So, it's mine", and without much argument the violinist took the white rose away from Haruka, "It's beautiful"

"It might had been" Haruka nervously laughed a bit, "but never as beautiful as you" she composed and found herself drown into the two sapphires that the smaller girl had by eyes.

"What should we do now?" Michiru found herself blushing from the intense glance Haruka and she shared, so she opted to change topics by asking.

"Umm like I said it's late for the function. Would you like to walk around the area instead?"

"Yes, that's perfect"

Haruka offered her right arm to Michiru, who eagerly took it and intertwined hers with the racer's. They walked around talking about everything; from Haruka's biggest dream to race in a F1 team to Michiru's becoming a recognized and professional violinist. They were having a nice pleasant time just sharing small things with one another, dreams or daily life, it didn't matter, they could be together and talk for hours. They finally stopped when they reached a street bridge that separated the city; they now stood there contemplating the sight of the skyscrapers at the night horizon.

"So you want to be a F1 car racer? That sounds… umm interesting and dangerous" Admiration and concern clearly written on Michiru.

"Yup, it might be dangerous to unskilled drivers, but I plan to be the best" cockily stated "And you a professional violinist? That sounds like you, you will make it" Haruka smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you, I think you will make it too. I haven't see you in car race yet, but if you are as good as you are as a runner then you are good too"

"Ha-ha, yes. Well, now I only do test driving. I drive the cars that are repaired by the mechanics, but hey I do get pay for that and it's fun"

"That's good; I also give some little concerts now and then. I am trying to practice more and more so I can improve my music"

"That's what I like about you, that you are always trying" Haruka's voice showed a hint of honesty, but Michiru took advantage of the blonde's words.

"And is that the only think you like about me?" the violinist asked in a low sexy tone.

Haruka was at loss, blushing lightly. She was dying to say no, there were many, many things she liked…no loved about the aqua haired girl and she went for it, "Actually, there are so many things I like about you" Haruka whispered in a low husky tone right by the smaller girl's ear.

Now, it was Michiru's turn to blush "And what might those things be eh?"

"I could start to mention them today, but I don't think I would finish tonight" Haruka coquettishly stated before turning dead serious "Michiru, there is something I been wanting to ask you"

_Oh my god! She is confessing. Ok girl relax, let her finish what she got to say. I can't believe this is happening. I think I am dreaming, no this can't be a dream, it better not be a dream! It has to be real!_Michiru tried to hear what the blonde was telling her while debating her feelings with her conscience.

"And? I am listening Haruka. You can tell me whatever you want"

"Michiru…do you want to be my …my girlfriend?" Haruka only closed her eyes waiting for a response from her friend. Haruka suddenly felt a hand being placed behind her neck; Michiru pressed her glossy lips to Haruka's in an innocent kiss. It was Michiru's first kiss, she couldn't describe all the emotions that her body carried now, her heart was pounding loudly and she thought it was exploding any second.

"So… was that a yes?"

Haruka had kissed many times before, but nothing could be compared to that one. She was an expertise lover, haven had some girls before, but some way she felt like no other time. Michiru's lips where soft as silk and fresh as a rose. In that moment she knew she didn't want that first kiss to be the only one with her now… girlfriend?

"Umm I don't know, you have to find yourself" Haruka drew herself closer to the small girl again and placed her hands around her slim waist and kissed Michiru again, this time was a much deep kiss, it still had traces of innocence, but it was a little more charged with passion and desired. Before things could go much heated, Michiru stepped back.

"Of course, I want to be your girlfriend, you dummy. What took you so long?"

"Ah, so you too wanted this? I am so happy Michiru"

"Me too, Haruka"

"I think it's getting quite late. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents because of me, love. Shall we go then?"

"Love?" Michiru turned to face Haruka with a wide simile.

Haruka could felt her cheeks warm and she only gulped a bit "That's right, I haven't told you yet. Have I?"

"Tell me what?" Michiru intrigued asked.

"That I_ love _you, and that's why you're my love"

"Oh Haruka, I also _love _you_ too_, love" once again the violinist's lips met the runner's into another passionate kiss, "Now we can go!" Haruka only nodded and gave her a tender smile.

"Ok love, as you say" Haruka jokingly said as she took the smaller girl's hands in hers.

After a relaxing and promptly trip to Michiru's house in Haruka's motor bike, both teenagers stood outside the Kaioh's mansion. Haruka couldn't believe everything went well and couldn't wait to get home and talk to Madoka.

"I have to go to the race track all day tomorrow, so I don't think I will see you, love"

"Don't worry; I also have some compromise I have to attend with my family. But I definitely will see you on Monday, handsome" Michiru winked at her last word and giggled at bit in response to the blonde's sudden coyness. Haruka was blushing lightly, but nonetheless smiled a bit "Ok babe, I will see you on Monday then" with that she returned Michiru the favor and smirked. Haruka leaned for a quick peck on Michiru's lips and then parted with her heart still racing with all the joy from the day.

Monday morning came significantly slow for the content new couple. Haruka couldn't be happier and didn't resist the urge to arrive early at school to see her girlfriend. It sounded somehow weird to her, she thought it had been way too quick perhaps, but she really didn't care. She was content and Michiru surely was too, and that was all that mattered.

"Good morning beautiful" Haruka whispered to a certain aqua shaded hair girl.

"Haruka" Michiru launched herself to Haruka's arms and stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend.

"Ouch" Haruka rubbed the side of her right ribs "careful pretty, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Umm bored…without you everything is pointless"

"Ha-ha, seriously?"

"I am serious" Michiru drew closer to Haruka as she tried to kiss once again her new girlfriend, but Haruka stepped away from her.

"Michiru, we must be careful here. We are at school and well…even though not many people know that I am a girl, things can get ugly if they found out my true gender and that we are dating"

"Haruka, I DON'T CARE. I don't care what others or the world might think. I want everyone to know that I love you, and that we're together. I don't really like the idea of hiding our relationship and give false hopes to all those girls that follow you around"

"Ah, so that's why" Haruka laughed "so the reason you want to shout from the rooftops that we are going out it's because you get jealous of my admirers?" Haruka laughed one more time just to get a playful smack from her girlfriend.

Michiru playfully pouted "I am serious Haruka. If no one really knows, then we can have a 'normal' relationship like anyone else" Michiru finished with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay. How can I resist those pretty eyes and beautiful face?"

"I don't know. I guess you just can't" Michiru teasingly answered while dragging her tomboy girlfriend to their classroom.

Murmurs and rumors about their new relationship spread like the flu in Machida… relatively very fast. By lunch time everyone in their class and pretty much everybody else too talked about Haruka-kun and Michiru-san dating. It wasn't surprising for them; they already knew something like that would happen. They made a beautiful couple and both were quite popular with their fellow classmates. Haruka-kun was the popular and _hottest guy _in Machida, and so all the girls were devastated when they found out Haruka had a girlfriend. It was no different in Michiru's case. She was also very successful with boys and was very talented with her violin that she had also desolated Machida's male population. Both girls now were seated next to each other by Haruka's favorite spot near the oak tree, sharing their bentos.

"We are clearly the center of attention Michiru. I don't feel quite comfortable being stared like that by your male fans or anyone else for that matter. Not that I am scared of them anyway"

"I know, I know love. I am feeling the same as you with all your girls' admirers. If looks could kill", Michiru shook her head slightly, "but this will pass and they will soon forget, because I don't plan on leaving you ever" Michiru leaned close to Haruka as she lovingly tried to feed her concerned girlfriend. Haruka gladly accepted the piece of chicken offered by her love, and took it quickly forgetting all her problems.

"Umm delicious" Haruka stated as she kept on chewing some more food being put on her mouth, "you're going to spoil me if you repeat this often, you know"

"Oh my, really. I wouldn't mind to be spoil once in a while" Michiru said in a low cautious tone.

"Uh, you wouldn't!" Haruka placed her slender hand behind the violinist's back and accommodated herself into a more convenient position to careful push her girlfriend to the grassy ground. Cautiously, she rolled over the violinist and locked her gaze with her girlfriend, while supporting herself with her elbows on the grassy ground. Haruka now lay on top of the smaller girl, one hand softly caressing aqua locks while the other one started to move along one silky, long arm. Haruka's hand wandered the arm not to long before moving on to the violinist's left side of her trunk, then slowly, but certainly to the girl's porcelain's well-defined thighs, "Haruka…" a soft moan could be hear from the aqua haired girl as the blonde racer kept her hand moving forwards, making her way under the violinist's little skirt, "hmm..?" was Haruka's only response, but before she could proceed any further, the bell rang and her actions froze.

_Aghh stupid bell! It always rings in the less indicated moments. I swear before I graduate, I'm taking that bell off. Damn it! _Haruka internally cursed.

"Haruka…We have to go. The…the bell just rang" a flustered Michiru remarked trying to compose herself.

Haruka let go of her thoughts, and sheepishly got off her girlfriend, taking a hand out and pulling Michiru to her feet "I know, the bell save you today" she smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't talking about _that _kind of spoiling" Michiru still blushing replied while biting her lower lip.

"Sure"

"Let's just go to class. I don't want people to start more rumors about us" and with that she took her tall handsome girlfriend to class.

"Hai,hai"

Everybody had got to their classroom strangely on time, fortunately for the new lovers their sempai hadn't got inside their classroom yet.

Haruka deliberately leaned into Michiru's desk just to whisper "We got lucky"

"I don't quite think so, honey. Everybody else saw us coming late" Michiru whispered back after the ticklish sensation from Haruka's breathing in her ear ceased.

**Later on that day…**

"Uh…don't they have anything else to do than start rumors or gossips?" the handsome tomboy angrily inquired. Sensing the bitter tone from her girlfriend Michiru attentively squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Ah… I am very glad classes are over, but aghh I don't feel like practicing today and deal with Kenta"

"Does he know? About you and me, I mean"

"Michiru, everybody knows already" the runner squeaked.

"I know, I know, but your godmother and he knows about you. How did they take it?"

"Umm my oba-san was very happy for me. She already knew about my…preferences, so she was glad for me… and Kenta; well I haven't really talked to him. Even though we don't get along that well, he is a very mature person. I don't take he will be a problem"

"Umm that's good. I wish my parents could understand my preferences as you say" the violinist softly giggled "but I don't think they will take it as well as your godmother did" Michiru sadly finished.

"It will be alright, you'll see. When the time comes, we will both confront them and everything will be ok. I am not thinking of letting you go ever" Haruka lovingly embraced her girlfriend.

"No? But I also have practice with the orchestra. How am I gonna play my violin"

"Ah…well, then only to practice your violin" the blonde unwillingly let go of Michiru.

"Will I see you after school at _our _meeting place?" Haruka smirked as she emphasized _our_.

The vivid and fresh memories of their lunch break invaded Michiru and she quickly felt a burning heat emerge from inside her, but made an extra effort to keep herself under control "Ah about that…Haruka" she sadly remembered her father's decision about using now her chauffer.

"Ah uh? What's wrong love?" Haruka noted the sad tone from her girlfriend's voice.

"My dad…He found that I was riding back home with you and your motorbike. He dint' like a bit the idea of a _Kaioh _riding a motorbike as anybody's daughter"

"Umm I see. So, how are you getting back home? You're not walking home are you?"

"No, my dad is sending our chauffer to pick me up. I am sorry Haruka, I love riding with you on your bike, but I don't want to get into an another argument with my oto-san"

"It's ok, Michiru"

"Are sure? You're not mad?"

"Of course not, Michi. I understand"

"Oh I love it!"

"My understanding? I am only trying to be as reasonable as possible"

"Not that dummy, my new nickname. I love it, but…umm…I need to think of one for you"

"Ha-ha. I am glad you like it"

"I do so very much, Ruka"

"Ruka?"

"You don't like it?"

"Ah...Yes, I actually like it...Ruka. I think it fits me ha-ha"

"I also think so"

"Good, I guess I should be going now and you too. I don't want you to be tardy to your music practice" turning on her shoes to make her way to the stadium, Haruka was suddenly stopped by her wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Michiru managed to ask in a low seductive tone.

"Hmm… what could it possibly be" Haruka faked a thoughtful expression, while Michiru stood on her tiptoes to reach for her girlfriend's lips. They kissed briefly then Michiru hastily broke it apart, "I shouldn't recompense you like this, when you obviously don't care enough to properly dismiss your girlfriend"

Haruka kissed her softly again, barely brushing her lips against Michiru's, enjoying the feeling of those velvet full lips on her own "I am sorry love. But please don't ever say that again. I do care much about you, and I don't want you to think otherwise. I love you, please remember that" the blonde sent her girlfriend an apologetic glance.

"I know Ruka, and I love you too. Now that we have properly said goodbye to each other, I will go to my class and you to yours. I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. I love you"

"Love you too"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hopefully I'm not doing that bad…hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hello, well here I go again another chap. I really like how this is going; I don't know about y'all hopefully y'all like it too. I also want to deeply thank **nalia-san,haruki97, jade-MEST **and everybody else who makes time to read and review my story. Thank you so much guys, now let's move to the story.

**As I lay dying- Ch. 6**

Afterwards, Haruka headed to her daily practice at the track. Even though she was one of the faster runners of Machida (if not the fastest of all), Haruka still needed to practice to keep herself in shape and because well…she still was part of the track & field team.

"Hey, Tenoh! Congrats on your new girlfriend. Missing her already?" Kenta amusingly asked.

"Ishii, man! You never leave your good humor aside eh?"

"Ha, and here I thought you considered me an embittered and humorless man" Kenta confidently retorted.

"Well you seriously surprise me each time. Whenever I think I have known all about you, there is always something else coming from you and we even live under the same rooftop"

"Hum that's me. You should have already learned. But what about you Tenoh? You had that little fact well hidden? I'm glad though, she seems to really love you and well you…you need to see yourself in a mirror" Kenta laughed a bit while losing up a bit. Yes, it was truth that Haruka and him didn't really had the best relationship, but they lived together and he really deep down cared for the racer.

"Ha-ha very funny. But Kenta, I know you and I…we don't really get along too well, but I wanted to ask you to keep my…secret a secret. Not for me, for Michiru. I wouldn't like to get her in any type of trouble or scandal" the tall tomboy seriously asked well knowing the answer from her occasional adversary.

"You don't need to ask me that Tenoh. You said it yourself, even if don't get along well, our differences are to be taken care of at the track, I compete with you at the track racing" the little rivalry both racers had was because of the outcome of the sports they both participated in. They were involved in various sports, javelins, weights, football, and track & field. Kenta could easily keep up with Haruka in all of those sports, but at running. He always chased after her, but for some reason he could never defeat Haruka at running, she was like the wind "I wouldn't do something low as revealing your secret just to see you down. I like to play fair"

"Thank you Ishii. I knew I could count with your discretion. I really appreciate this, now why don't we dispute our differences running ah? A 200 meters race and winner pays dinner tonight" Haruka started jogging to the starting line.

"Ha, you bet Tenoh" and Kenta started jogging after her.

Meanwhile, at the music classroom, the orchestra practiced and practiced for an upcoming event. Michiru had learned to play her violin when she was 6 years old, and even though many people considered her an extraordinary musician, she still felt she could do more to improve her technique. She now found herself practicing her melodies at Machida feeling like she could expand her talent.

"So, now it's official?" a still hopeful clarinetist asked.

"Umm I am afraid so. Haruka and I are officially dating since Sunday" Michiru calmly answered Kaori.

"Ah uh… I see. I am sorry for how I finished our conversation last time" a slight blush appeared on Kaori's cheeks as she remembered how childish she had been when she started crying while speaking to the violinist "I…I am very happy for Haruka-kun and of course you, Kaioh-san"

"Michiru"

"Uh?"

"Please I don't wish to upset people with my relationship with Haruka. I see the way Haruka treats you and I think he thinks of you as a nice and good friend, so I would like to become your friend too. Of course if you want to"

"Ah, yes Haruka-kun is a very nice guy and a good friend. That's why I …I don't see why not we shouldn't be friends Michiru-san, but you too need to call me Kaori. Ok?"

"Ok Kaori-san. We are now friends" the violist now warmly smiled to her new friend and colleague.

"We should keep practicing before Nato-sempai scold us" Kaori giggled a bit as she grabbed her instrument.

"Hai, hai. We don't want to get in trouble with Nato-sempai. I heard his detentions are super bored"

"Hai, they are. I had once had to stay, but shhh don't tell anyone, I was just 5 minutes late and he made me stay half an hour after regular practice" Kaori pouted a bit at her memory and laughed once again this time followed by the aqua haired girl.

"Wow, I surely don't want to stay extra time. Let's make some music" the young violinist enthusiastically proposed as she started to give life to her instrument

Six months had lapsed since Haruka had asked Michiru out and they formally became a couple. They were immensely happy together and they could not wish for anything else. The gossips about their relationship had stopped a few weeks later their romance started. Everyone had accepted them at Machida, even Kaori and Kenta, everything was absolutely perfect. Michiru had become very close with Kaori, forgetting all her differences and becoming best friends. Today was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and after spending all morning with her tall, handsome girlfriend Michiru decided to visit her new best friend's house.

"Michi-chan, are you ok? You look sad. Is everything alright?" a concerned Kaori asked her friend.

"Yeah…yes. It's just that next weekend is my birthday"

"Hey, that's awesome! Shouldn't you be happy then? I love my birthday's, my parents always get me lots of presents and take me out for dinner" Kaori beamed excitedly as she recall her birthday activities.

With a sadden expression on her face, the violinist look down to the ground and exhale profoundly "that's the problem, my parents have a business trip next weekend on my birthday date and they're leaving me alone"

"Aww…well, not necessarily alone. Don't forget about Haruka, you too could spend the weekend together, you know" Kaori winked as she tried to cheer up her now best friend

"Kaori-chan! What are you trying to imply?"

"Me? Ha, c'mon Michi-chan. You two guys had been together for half a year now. Don't tell me you guys haven't have tried _anything_ yet?"

"Of c-course n-not" the violinist helplessly tried to deny while a slight blush spread over her delicate cheeks.

"Ah huh, and I am Mother Theresa. Look at you! You are a terrible liar. You should avail from the situation; I mean a whole weekend without your parent's interventions, just you and her. What best present for a birthday. Oh, I can't wait for my birthday! "

"What did you say?" Michiru nervously asked.

"That I can't wait for my birthday?" Kaori confusedly responded.

"No, no before that. Did you refer to Haruka as..?"

"Her. Yes, I did. You seriously didn't think that I didn't know about Haruka's real persona. Did you?"

"But…but, you always referred to her as him. Always calling her Haruka-kun"

"Well, I wasn't gonna go shouting, Haruka-chan, Haruka-chan inside Machida" Kaori humorously waved her hands on the air repeating it in a loud voice.

Michiru tried to suppress her laughter "Shhh… someone could hear you. I didn't really know, you knew. How did you find out? Haruka does a great job keeping it a secret, so far it's only Kenta, you and me who knows from Machida"

"Well…" Kaori shamefully started "I used to have a huge crush on her, since we started junior high. And I used to follow her around everywhere and that's when I noticed some feminine gestures on her" she declared with a huge blush on her face "But that's over!" she hurriedly finished.

"It's ok Kaori-chan. I know you are over her, I just didn't expect you to know"

"Well, I might not be Mother Theresa, but I am not dumb" Kaori fake an indignant expression.

Both girls burst into laughter "Hai, hai. You're definitely not dumb, but very funny Kaori-chan" Michiru giggled a bit more.

"So, about my idea" Kaori slyly continued "are you ready for a passionate night or nights?" the platinum haired girl mischievously smiled.

"Kaori-chan!"

"C'mon Michi-chan! Don't hide it; you're dying to be with her. I have seen how you two love birds look to each other. You two look like you are ready to jump each other any minute"

Michiru smacked Kaori's arm playfully "Ha-ha, I wouldn't say it like that. But… is it that obvious?"

"Yup, I tell you and this weekend could be your only chance to have some fun" Kaori winked once again only to receive another playful smack from her friend.

"I don't know…Even if I am _dying _as you say it, it doesn't depend on me only. I don't know about Haruka"

"Pshh, I am more than sure that she will be more than happy to participate, ha-ha" another smack "Hey, you quit that! They hurt you know" Kaori's mouth curved into a mock pout.

"Then stop saying stuff like that" Michiru graciously said.

"But they're true" Kaori pouted one more time, and both girls started laughing once more "let's get something to eat, I'm starving" Kaori proposed.

"Yes, let's go. I am also hungry" the violinist followed her friend to her kitchen.

"But afterwards, we're planning everything for your grand night. It has to be very special. Oh my god this is much better than music practice with Nato-sempai" Kaori excitedly announced.

"Oh my, Kaori-chan you are impossible. But I am glad I can count with you" Michiru happily replied as she kept hearing on how Kaori was gonna think of a great plan.

In another part of the city, an energetic and agile blonde drove like a daemon another test car at a local race track she had become very fond of. Haruka had always liked speed, one day after her arrival to Tokyo, she discovered Basin's raceway park and she had fell in love with the many cars racing at tremendous speeds. She made her way to the race track and made herself friend with a nice man owner of a car shop garage. Ojida Tetsuya was a nice and smart man. He was in his mid-forties and even though he didn't drive anymore, he placed his own garage and helped around the track. Haruka had shared her intentions of racing professionally one day with him, and after a long talk Tetsuya agreed on helping her. It obviously wasn't gonna be easy, since she was a woman, and the racing world didn't have much faith in women. Despite everything, Tetsuya accommodated Haruka to start as a test driver, she was gonna drive the cars that his crew and him had recently repaired and she was also gonna help around repairing them, too.

"Good job, Haruka-san" Tetsuya approached Haruka as she got off from a recently repaired car and took off her helmet.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san"

"If you keep like this, you will soon be ready for the real action"

"You are talking about a real race?" Haruka's expression grew into pure happiness.

"Hai, hai. Very soon, but keep up with the hard work. Ok"

"Okay. I am ready for everything"

"I am sure, but I see something different on you. Is everything alright?" the old mechanic perceived an absently Haruka.

There was something else keeping the mind of the handsome tomboy busy, besides racing. Next weekend was going to be her girlfriend's birthday. She had passed and survived Valentine's Day, she contently remembered how happy Michiru looked when she saw her coming to school with a huge stuffed bear and a dozen of red roses. But now it was different, February was gone and March arrived, and the racer didn't know what to do for her girlfriend's birthday.

"Yes, I am just…a little tired"

"Ok, then. You should take a shower and head home to rest a bit" before the blonde could turn away to head to the showers Tetsuya continued "Hey, Haru-chan, when you're ready to confess I'll be here" Tetsuya smiled a knowing expression on his face, he had become very accustomed to the blonde that he already knew when there was something off with the racer.

Haruka only nodded "Hai, hai" and continued her trip to the showers.

After Haruka left the race track, she headed to her best friend's house, Hisoka. She still didn't know what to give as a present to her girlfriend and she needed some help since the day was coming up soon. Hisoka was her best option and so she decided to ask him for advice.

"Haru-kun! What are you doing here man? Everything alright" a sleepy Hisoka opened his door's house.

"Yes, yes. Well, I just need a little help with something. Can I come in?" Haruka exasperatedly asked.

"Oh sure, sure please come inside" between a yawn Hisoka wide open his door and let Haruka inside.

"I don't know if I came to the right place" Hisoka kept on yawing, adjusting and shrugging off his sleepiness "I better go, I don't think you will be of much help"

"Wait, wait. Sheesh I'm just a bit sleepy. But tell me what's wrong. Having problems with Michiru-san already?"

"Nope, nothing close. Well, it has to do with Michiru, but nothing bad"

"So, what is it?"

"Her birthday… she is turning 16 next Saturday, and I just can't think of anything special to give her"

"That's easy! Why don't just you wrap yourself in a gift box and give yourself completely" Hisoka burst into laughter when he imagined his friend wrapped as a present.

"I knew I shouldn't come here" Haruka glared Hisoka as she stood up from the chair she was seating on.

"Wait, wait! I am just kidding, but I am absolutely right she would love it though" Hisoka laughed harder this time.

"Ughh why don't you grow up Hiso-kun" Haruka reached for the door.

Hisoka got up from his seat and grabbed his friend from her hand and sat down the annoyed blonde again "just kidding, umm this seems like a complicated thing"

Both adolescents seated in Hisoka's living room, thoughtful expressions on both the blonde and black haired man. They seated silently for 15 minutes now, both struggling to come up with an idea, any type of idea now. When suddenly a door was abruptly open, leaving in sight a beautiful black haired woman, Hisoka's sister. She was a little older than both Haruka and Hisoka.

"Tadaima" Satou Yuiki greeted her brother and companion.

"Hey sis" Hisoka greeted his sister back.

"Hello" Haruka joined greeting the beautiful woman.

"Hello Haru-chan, Hiso. What are you two doing here so quietly?" Yuiki intrigued asked.

"Umm you see, here Haru-chan got a girlfriend"

"Hiso-kun!" Haruka roared.

"It's ok Haru-chan, Yuiki is my sis, and she knows you well, she won't say anything. Right Yuiki?"

"Silly Haru-chan, of course not. How many years how we known? Plus it's not the first time I heard you're going out with a girl" Yuiki winked at her.

Haruka felt her cheeks burning "I just don't want to bother you, that's all" the blonde replied.

"No bother at all. Now tell me you guys what's going on?" Yuiki asked one more time.

"Well, like I was telling you, Haru-chan has a girlfriend" Hisoka tried to explain.

"That's good, congrats" Yuiki turned to Haruka, and she only gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah…the problem is that her girlfriend's birthday is next weekend and she doesn't know what to get for her. I was trying to come up with something, but nothing" finally Hisoka finished explaining the situation.

"Umm a birthday? This is her first birthday you are spending together?" Yuiki asked.

"Yes, I want it to be special, but I just seem to be blocked from ideas"

"Don't worry, I just got one myself. Do you know her favorite color?"

"Yes, aquamarine"

"Ah that's a beautiful color, why don't you give her some jewelry with an aquamarine gem, like a ring, bracelet or pendant, something like that. I know I would love something like that; I am sure she will as well"

"That sounds perfect!" Haruka beamed as she reached for Yuiki and placed a quick kiss on the older woman's cheek "Thank you, Yuiki. Hiso-kun, you suck at giving advices!" she shouted Hisoka as she headed for the main door.

"No problem" was Yuiki's answer as she leaned on the door.

"Whatever Haru-chan, I still think mine was a better idea!" Hisoka shouted back at his friend.

Never the handsome tomboy imagined she would have much trouble figuring out a present for a girlfriend. She promptly rushed to Shakati Mall and wandered around jewelry stores. She didn't have much cash on her, but that didn't matter much to the blonde because she wanted something simple and beautiful that could say 'I love you' without being too fancy. _I don't know how I never thought of jewelry! I am losing my charm, now I only need to decide on what? May be a ring? No, no…not a ring, than what?_

"May I help you, sir" a graceful sales lady approached the blonde tomboy.

"Ah…umm. I am looking for something special. You'll see it's my girlfriend's birthday, but I am not very sure of what would be a good thing to give her, I was thinking of a ring"

"Something special? Umm let me see a ring? Have you two being together for a long time now?

Haruka thought that question was very personal, but she needed help deciding on the gift, so she decided to answer anyway "Ah…not really, we've been together for a couple of months"

"Umm then a ring might not be very suitable yet, may be a necklace? Yes a necklace with her birthstone!" the sales lady looked like she had recently discovered that electricity existed.

"Yes, that sounds good, but I don't know her birthstone" Haruka shamefully confessed.

"Don't worry honey, that's what I am here for. Now, what's her birthday?"

"March 6"

"Ok, so her birthstone is the Aquamarine. Now, I am gonna show you all pendants we have" the sales lady looked for a little bronze key and opened the crystal counter before her "now take a look, there are some beautiful pendants in gold, silver, and white gold whatever you need or want"

Haruka spent various minutes looking around the pendants before her, they were all an aquamarine color, but in different shapes and sizes, ovals, squares, rectangles, triangles even a tear drop shape one, she was very undecided until she spot a heart shaped pendant " I like that one" Haruka said pointing to the heart shaped one.

"Good choice, you can have it engrave it if you want to" the sales lady said holding the pendant and looking the space behind it.

"Really? That will be awesome" Haruka enthusiastically replied.

"We will have it engraved and ready for you for her birthday ok?"

"That will be fantastic"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I think I am going to upload sooner that I always do because I really like how this is going :) please be prepare for next chap ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hello :) well first I wanted to clarify what I meant by updating sooner. I usually upload like each 5 days or longer but now I'm uploading between 2-3 days. I hope y'all like it this chap, by the way I'm not sure if I should rate this **M? **I really didn't write a lemon, it's more of romantic and reserved? Love scene lol I don't know …read and then you tell me haha

Next day, Monday morning…March 1st

"Good morning, love" Haruka reached for her aqua haired girlfriend and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, Ruka" Michiru contently replied and kissed back her handsome girlfriend.

"Are you excited? Your birthday is coming up very soon now love!" Haruka eagerly commented. She now was ready for Michiru's birthday, besides the necklace she had gotten for the talented violinist she also was planning on taking Michiru to a nice restaurant nothing luxurious or expensive, but of a great reputation. She had already spent most of her salary on the necklace and on valentine's. Having a girlfriend wasn't something cheap, but she never regretted it, everything was worth it when the violinist rewarded her with her favorite smile and a deep loving kiss.

"Hai, hai one more year of life. I am very happy for that, but…" Michiru abruptly changed her happy mood and a sadden expression covered her beautiful face.

"What's wrong love?" Haruka obviously noticed her partner's mood change and asked.

"My parents are leaving Friday afternoon; they won't be home for my birthday" the sadness of the violinist was very evident now.

"Don't worry love. I promise you, you won't spend your birthday alone. I already have reservations to a nice restaurant. Now it might not be one of those expensive places you might be used to, but that's all I can afford right now" Haruka was being honest now and only hoped Michiru wouldn't mind.

"Silly, Ruka. I would go with you everywhere and would even eat tacos in a street stand with you. I don't care where we go as long as we're together, that would be my best present" _And may be something else, Kaori-chan I am gonna kill you, if our plan doesn't work! Well, she just promised she was spending all day with me, so I guess that also includes the night too? Wouldn't it? Oh god, stop this thinking! _

"Good, but I think I can afford more than tacos in a street stand" Haruka laughed a bit "I will pick you up on Saturday around 7 p.m., I asked a friend to lend me his car for the weekend, so you don't have to worry about what to dress and get on the bike"

"Ok. I can't wait for this weekend! This is going to be my best birthday" Michiru couldn't stop her emotion.

"Me neither and I really hope so" Haruka lovingly responded as she thought of the surprise she had for Michiru.

The rest of the week flew by and it was Saturday already. Haruka had gotten up early and had headed to the jewelry store to pick up her present for Michiru. She had loved what she had gotten for Michiru, and now was ready of their dinner. The car she had asked her friend (a fellow assistant mechanic of the garage) was a 2007 Saturn Sky Turbo convertible sport car. It wasn't really her choice, if she could have chosen she would definitely have chosen a Ferrari or ultimately a Lamborghini, but it was not her choice, so the Saturn was fine. Haruka had dressed herself in a purple t-shirt with a light blue blazer on top of it, an eagle wing pendant hung from her neck. Her white bottoms, white leather belt with silver buckle, and white converse shoes with a blue line complemented her outfit. She really looked very handsome; she kept her gift in the car's glove compartment, because that was the last surprise. Haruka was ready to spend the afternoon with her precious girlfriend.

A honked was heard from outside the Kaioh's mansion. Michiru was finishing her make-up, and quickly sprayed a Chanel perfume all over her. She was wearing a one shoulder black dress, it fit her tight showing her glorious curves and all her splendid body, it was a bit higher her knees. Her heels were black with laces that adorned her ankles, not very high just mid-height. In her right hand she carried her black Chanel wallet. Overall, she looked stunning, like never before. Today was her birthday and she was spending it with the love of her life, and so she had polished herself like no other time.

"Happy Birthday love!" Haruka who had been leaning on the car's side got up and reached for her girlfriend giving her a tight hug and a dozen of white roses she had gotten on the way "you look gorgeous Michi" Haruka could not take her eyes off the breathtaking violinist.

"Thank you, Ruka. These are beautiful" Michiru said holding up the bouquet of roses she had gotten "and you look very handsome yourself" the violinist gave a look over her girlfriend and a slight blush spread over her cheeks at the thought of the night and her plans.

Haruka stood mesmerized by Michiru's beauty that had forgotten what to do next. Michiru smiled a bit when she realized that Haruka was drooling all over her and had to remind her girlfriend why they had meeting.

"Umm Haruka, shouldn't we be leaving now? I don't want to lose our reservations" Michiru brought Haruka back from her daydreaming.

"Hai, Hai" Haruka clumsily got to the other side of the car and held the passenger's door open for the violinist "please go ahead my lady" Haruka seductively offered.

"Thank you, my gentleman" Michiru got herself inside the car, but never broke contact with the object of her desire.

Haruka had gotten to the driver's seat and was ready to go "Did I tell you look extremely, unbelievable beautiful today?" Haruka slyly asked Michiru while she kept on driving ahead.

"Nope, but now I know. I am glad you liked my dress"

"Umm…I never said I liked the dress"

"Aww…so you don't like it?"

"Yes, I do. But I was referring to what is underneath your dress" Haruka didn't fully realized what she had implied with her words and now Michiru was fierily blushing, when Haruka caught what her words hinted she quickly corrected herself "y-you, I was referring to you" Haruka stuttered a bit.

The rest of the trip was made in an uncomfortable silent, sexual tension could be feel in the air, but none of them dared to say or inquired anything and much less to make a move. The restaurant was an Italian; it was nothing really luxurious just a simple, but nice place with an excellent cuisine. Michiru genuinely liked the place, it was nothing like the fancy places her parents took her to and she was glad for that. She had been honest when she told Haruka that she could be in any place where the blonde would take her.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" the restaurant hostess greeted the graceful couple.

"Yes, under Tenoh" Haruka firmly responded looking around with Michiru enlaced by her arm.

"If you will follow me please"

Haruka and Michiru followed the old man and took seat in a quite reserved area. The restaurant was not very busy and many of the tables around were empty. This was good and bad, good because they could have more privacy and could talk freely, but bad because they were now still trying to break the horrible silence and there was nothing to 'distract' from.

_C'mon Haruka! You made all of this and now can't back down. Break the ice, and start a new conversation. Why don't you think before you say things, oh that's right cuz we do it later. _Haruka argued with her conscience.

"Ah…Michiru I hope you like this place and Italian food?" Haruka nervously asked.

"Yes, I like Italian food. I had never been to this place, but it is very nice. I like it"

"Good. I am really glad you liked it." Haruka was at ease once again.

The rest of the evening was splendidly enjoyed by the loving couple. They had a delicious dinner and talked about everything they could think of, but now was time to head back home. The night was painted with many clouds that announced water coming down. A storm was approaching and they needed to get home before it started raining. Haruka was very happy that Michiru had liked the place she took her for dinner, but she still had another birthday surprise. What she didn't know was that Michiru had her own surprise for her or rather a special request from her. They now were parked in front of Michiru's mansion.

_Baka Haruka! You still haven't given her the last present. _Haruka pressed her right hand to her chest where she could feel the light box inside her blazer's inside pocket. Haruka quickly got out of her car and promptly approach to open the passenger's door for Michiru. They both now stood in front the Kaioh's main door.

_Now, then don't get nervous and start the plan Michiru._

'_**Kaori's and Michiru's Special Plan'**_

"_So Kaori-chan, what's your big plan?"_

"_I don't have a big plan, Michi-chan"_

"_What? Didn't you say you were thinking of a plan?"_

"_Hai, hai, but I was thinking that a plan could be forceful, why don't you try a natural approach?"_

"_Natural approach? What are you talking about?"_

"_Be casual…"_

"_Now, I don't get you. I am lost"_

"_Yes, what I mean is you can't just blurt out that you want her to make you love"_

"_Duh, that's why we were having a plan. So how do I tell her without being or sound too aggressive? Like how do I even invite her inside?"_

"_Just invite her tea or something. Once you have her inside your house, you're 'accidently' gonna drop on her the tea cup, and so she would have to change. Now to change take her to 'your' room and I think you can go from there"_

_**End of Kaori's so called Plan**_

_Baka Kaori-chan I can't do that! But I want to…_

"Haruka…would you like to come inside and have a cup of tea" _how lame Michiru! Well at least you asked her no wait for her answer. _Michiru was suspiciously nervous, but the blonde didn't pay much attention to it, she still had to give her last present and so she accepted it.

"Umm sure" Haruka had forgotten to give Michiru the beautiful necklace she had gotten for her and she took this chance Michiru gave her to do it.

The Kaioh's mansion was absolutely gorgeous, the inside was as nice as the outside, may be even better. The walls were all decorated in fancy and beautiful paint works. The floor was in marvel tiles, and a grand, wood staircase could be seen from the main door. The living room counted with three expensive leather couches, and a large plasma TV hung in front of them.

"Please, please make yourself home" Michiru warmly offered the young racer.

"I have never been inside your house Michi. It's beautiful, as expect it from a Kaioh" Haruka graciously said.

"Thank you and you haven't seen our back yard and pool" Michiru teasingly replied.

"Wow, you got your own pool, nice"

"Ha-ha, yeah we do. You're invited whenever you want to"

"I don't think your parents would like that" Haruka joked.

Michiru was now in the kitchen nervously preparing tea for the two of them. _Ok. I am not doing this, I am not going to pour out hot tea on her, she's gonna burn! No, I am not doing that! _Michiru internally debated within herself. She wanted to be with the love of her life, but not like that.

"Here you go" Michiru happily offered a tea of cup to Haruka; their fingers slightly touched each other. It was rare the occasions were both teenagers were together and _alone. _They have had close encounters before, heat and passionate kisses and caresses, but nothing more.

_Kami-sama! Michiru look so beautiful and attractive in that dress, well always, but tonight more than any other day. I wish…I wish I could touch that silky creamy skin and …Haruka please stop! Behave and finish up your tea and give her the present and leave as soon as possible before you rape her!_

"Haruka are you ok?" Michiru sat right next to Haruka, and without realizing got herself very close to the blonde, her body was slightly pressured to the racer next to her. Haruka could her own heart pounding in her ears. Her blood was boiling and could was paralyzed, but found extra force to answer.

"H-hai" Haruka stuttered.

Deep blue eyes and beautiful teal eyes were locked and shared a loving passionate gaze. Michiru lifted her face to meet her girlfriend's lips. They momentarily broke apart still looking at each other. The blonde haired girl smiled at that and then lowered her face to meet Michiru's lips again, one hand in soft, silky aqua hair and the other going around a thin waist, caressing the small woman through the material of her tight black dress. Haruka couldn't help but quivered happily when she felt the other girl gently putting one hand on the back of her neck, long soft fingers on her blonde hair, and the other hand behind her back.

Michiru felt the blonde's tongue slowly, almost shyly caressing her lips, asking for permission, and she gladly opened her mouth to her, deepening the kiss. Tongues dancing together, slowly discovering the sweetness of the other's mouth, Haruka could swore she felt her heart skipped more than one beat, and when she heard the soft groan that escaped Michiru's throat her stomach made the most exciting dance inside her.

They broke slowly apart, soft green eyes looking into dreamy blue ones, small smiles on their faces, and still holding each other.

"Haruka, I love you" Michiru lovingly and flushed mumbled.

"I love you too Michi" Haruka answered in the same way.

"Ruka…I want you to…love me" Michiru carefully and innocently worded.

To response Michiru, Haruka leaned once again for another passionate kiss, this time she started to gently push Michiru into the leather couch "Not here Ruka" a moan escaped Michiru's throat. Michiru gently got up from the couch and dragged with her Haruka and directed to the wood staircase, they kept kissing each other every step they took until they finally reached the end of the staircase. Haruka was extremely happy, she had dream and wish for this moment, but didn't want to rush things, so she had to ask "Michi, are you sure?" Michiru gave her a tender smile and nodded. They kissed once again, Michiru leading Haruka to her bedroom. When the door was open Haruka could not see anything, Michiru broke from her kiss with the blonde to turn on a small lamp on her nightstand. Michiru's room was painted in a light blue tone; white semi-transparent curtains adorned a big, huge window glass that occupied the front wall of Michiru's bedroom. Her bed was large, a queen size bed. They now stood in front of the queen bed still looking into each other's eyes.

"Ruka, I want to be yours completely" Michiru repeated in a low voice, a slight blush spread over the bridge of her delicate nose. The blonde's heart skipped a beat once again and then pounded in her chest. "I also want you to make you mine and be yours too Michi" Haruka honestly confessed. She pulled Michiru close. Both of the artist's hands now rested on the racer's chest, just over her small, but well defined breasts. It felt so good, as if it had been like that before. Excitement surged through Haruka's body. She wanted this so badly. She leaned in slightly.

Michiru rose on her tiptoes. Their lips met and held for what seemed like forever. When Michiru began to pull away, Haruka followed her. The blonde's lips burned with the need to touch, to still be pressed against the soft, swollen mouth of her lover. Michiru smiled as she stepped back from Haruka.

Michiru helped the blonde racer to get rid of her blazer, Haruka had totally forgotten about the necklace she had gotten for the violinist and let it drop to the floor with her blazer. None of them heard when the heavy rain started to pour down all over Tokyo. Rain drops could be seen falling down the sky and bouncing off the violinist's huge window, but neither of them paid attention to it, they had something more important going on to be distracted on something so irrelevant. The night was long and young and so were their love. Haruka cautiously made her way to the bed, pushing the violinist softly on top of it.

Michiru beheld into beautiful emerald eyes, her breathing heavy with urge, a great sudden necessity to be with the one she loved. She was resting on a blue, silky blanket that covered her immense queen size bed, her long aqua locks spread all over her softy pillow, the violinist and racer were now both blushed as Haruka laid on top of the artist kissing her with ultimately passion. Michiru kissed the handsome blonde's lips again and again, never ceasing her hunger for her girlfriend. The blonde's left hand hiking up the hem of the violinist's black night dress.

"Ruka..." She felt the hands of the blonde caressing her thighs, the lips of the tomboy kissing a path down her neck, leaving softly kisses all the way.

Michiru caressed the back of the blonde's neck quickly stopping, so her hands could take off the tomboy's t-shirt.

"Michi, I want you so much" Haruka kissed the artist's lips again, rejoicing in the softness of the sea nymph skin, caressing her delicate breasts while stripping her from the night dress. Michiru looked up at her biting her lower lip; they had touched each other before, but never ever like that before. The violinist knew how her girlfriend's kisses tasted, but she had never been so naked, so exposed before anyone before. This was the moment she had look and dreamt to for so long, she was becoming a woman in the arms of her lover.

Haruka shed the rest of her own clothes and was now kissing the back of Michiru's black lace strapless bra. Haruka suddenly felt the smaller girl tense softly as she positioned herself between her thighs. "Michi, you're alright love?" Michiru only nodded as she closed her deep blue eyes, a little after that she felt Haruka sliding a loving hand between her legs, the violinist's response to such caresses were a softly moaning. Haruka held her close, kissing her face delicately over and over, feeling the smaller girl tremble gently as her hands travel along her inner thighs. "Michi, open your eyes love." Michiru opened her eyes again; the loving teal eyes of Haruka looked at her intensely. "Are you scared love? Is this your first time?"

Michiru simply nodded as she met the blonde's loving gaze again. This was different to what they had experienced before, this felt real and definitive; and beyond her lust or any fantasies Michiru had found love. Her truth love was before her and she was scared, but at the same time there was nothing else she wanted more than to be with Haruka. The handsome tomboy covered the delicate mouth of the violinist with another kiss, a deeply loving kiss. She wasn't hurrying anymore, she still felt the irresistible need to feel Michiru against her body, but she was gonna make this rainy night special for Michiru and herself.

Shifting her weight Haruka rolled making Michiru straddle her, the beautiful violinist was now smiling at her, her long wavy hair falling down on her exposed skin. "Michi, I will never hurt you. I love you way too much to do that, love" Brushing the soft aqua locks of her hair against Haruka's chest Michiru undid the clasp of her bra and let it drop on the floor along with the rest of her clothes. She leaned towards Haruka and as she kissed the blonde again, she felt the racer's hands cupping her naked flesh. "I want to kiss every inch of you Michi…"

Anxious to be even closer Haruka slid on top of Michiru once again and instinctively began to rock her slender hips against her lover to relieve some of the fullness in her groin. Michiru gasped and responded with a soft rolling movement and pressed her aching mound against the blonde's own. An answering groan escaped the blonde's lips as the violinist's hand fluttered over the small of her back and slid down to stroke and massage the firm flesh of her bottom. This was a strong time of tender exploration and the two were in no hurry as any having doubts were washed away.

Michiru was drunk on Haruka's scent. Soft sucking bites on her neck caused her to cry out again and a soft blush tinged her cheeks as she realized that there was no way for her to repress the moans the blonde was wringing from her needy body. Part of her could barely believe that she was now making love to the woman she loved more than her own life. Haruka's strong body was cradled in her arms. It was everything Michiru had hoped for -the final barrier between them was being brushed away with every loving stroke of their hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So how it go? Please read & review if y'all liking or not…so I can know how I'm doing or what should improve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm glad y'all liked the previous chap…I hope y'all will still reading even though we're more than half way through the story. There still more to write but…I should work more haha

A few a sunrays made their way through the huge window glass, Haruka softly opened her teal eyes and a smile bloomed on her face. The scene before her was worth to be saved in the deepness of her memories; Michiru lay softly on her chest with a beautiful smile on her lips. Haruka couldn't believe what had happened the night before, her smile turned into a grin. The blonde racer suddenly remembered that she still hadn't give Michiru her last present and carefully moved the sleeping beauty aside. Haruka got up and silently searched for her clothes and put them on; her gift was still inside her blazer. She carefully took the velvet box from the blazer and took it out, she then moved quietly back on the bed and lovingly stared to the naked woman in front of her.

_Kami-sama Michiru is an angel. She is so beautiful sleeping. I love her so much. _Haruka kept staring to her lover quietly waiting for her to wake up. The blonde couldn't resist anymore and gently stroked Michiru's temple. Sea blue eyes were slowly open "Gomen, I dint' intent to wake up love" Haruka sheepishly said.

"Don't worry love; I was planning on waking up already. How long have you been awake now?"

"Just a few minutes now"

"What is that on your hand?" Michiru now slightly rose and sat on her bed, a white sheet covered her exposed body.

"Ah…this" Haruka hold the blue velvet box and smiled once again "this is a special present I have for you" Haruka said in tenderly and opened the box to reveal an aquamarine heart pendant with little diamonds around the shaped form in an exquisite silver chain, a beautiful necklace.

"Oh Ruka is beautiful!" Michiru threw herself to the arms of her lover.

Haruka tenderly embraced her girlfriend and then broke apart and gave her present to the excited violinist "Here, you go. It has something engraved on the back"

The content violinist took her present from her girlfriend. She looked the pendant carefully and just loved it, the color, the shape, but what she liked it best was the engraving on the back of it. An '_H&M forever' _were diagonally engraved in cursive.

"Oh Haruka, I love it. Can you help me put it on?" Haruka obediently took the necklace and Michiru turned around to give the blonde racer her back, the silky white bed sheet that covered the smaller girl's chest was 'accidently' dropped and Michiru pulled her aqua locks away from her back .Slender and skill fingers brushed milky white skin of Michiru's back, the response from the violinist's was a slight shiver. Haruka placed the necklace on Michiru and carefully locked it, her hands reached for the pendant that now freely hung on between the violinist's chest; she then moved her hands to cupped Michiru's delicate yet well-defined breasts. "H-haruka…" Michiru panted, she was enjoying the caress from her lover when…

_Ring, ring! _A cellphone interrupted the handsome tomboy and both teenagers suddenly jumped up. Michiru reached for her cellphone to stop the annoying noise.

"_Hello? Dad! What? You and mom are on your way back home? You 'll be here in 15 minutes, ok ok" _The violinist dropped her cellphone and quickly reached for her night robe.

"Love, you have to go! My parents are back from their trip and are gonna be here in 15 minutes!" Michiru worriedly stated.

"Hai, hai. I heard that!" Haruka leaned to catch Michiru's lips in a quick kiss.

"I will see tomorrow ok?" Michiru parted away from the blonde.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow at school" Haruka stood up from the bed, her blazer on hands.

5 minutes after Haruka left, a black limousine parked in the Kaioh's driveway. Masaru and Shiori emerged from the vehicle and stood in front of their home. Inside the mansion, Michiru finished dressing herself properly and got out her room to welcome her parents. She had totally forgotten about her parents until they called her that morning; she had wished she could have spent the rest of the day with her lover.

"Oto-san, oka-san, welcome home" Michiru happily greeted her parents.

"Michi-chan, we're sorry we couldn't be here for your birthday yesterday, but here we brought you this" Her mother handed her a box wrapped in gift wrap, Shiori's eyes darted from Michiru's happily face to her chest and obviously glanced at the beautiful aquamarine pendant that hung from her daughter's neck, but said nothing.

"We hope you really like it Michi-chan" Masaru made his presence known.

Michiru opened the wrapped box and found a new violin, a new wood, expensive music instrument. "Thank you, it's very beautiful. I like it, oto-san, oka-san"

On the other side of the city, Haruka made her way to her house. She still had to take the car back to the racetrack, but first she needed to show up to her house. She hadn't say anything to Madoka about not coming back to sleep the day before and her godmother must had been worried about her. Even if she considered herself independent and mature, she still had to inform her oba-san about some things. She only hoped Madoka wasn't really mad at her.

Haruka sneakily tried to make her way to her bedroom when "Haruka!" it was one of those few times her oba-san call her only by her first name and not Haru-chan, oh she was in trouble "What time it is for you to finally make it home Haruka? Where were you?" Madoka was clearly upset her goddaughter hadn't spent the night at home.

"I-I…oba-san, please don't get mad! I wasn't doing anything bad" _Well, technically, I was doing nothing 'bad' on the contrary I was doing something good, very good…. Oh, c'mon Haruka stop being a perverted. "_Yesterday was Michiru's birthday and we went out. I spent all afternoon with her and when I was coming back the storm made it hard for me to return home. So Michiru suggested me to stay at her house and… I did" Haruka finished explaining only half of what had happened, she obviously wasn't gonna tell her godmother she had made love with her girlfriend, that was way too personal.

"Umm…Well next time call me or something, you don't know how worried I was for you! Especially because like you said that storm was horrible" Madoka let her goddaughter know her worries for her and calmed a bit.

In that moment Kenta showed up with an amused expression on his face. He had heard the lame excuse about the storm Haruka had gave his mother, but he didn't buy it. Kenta suspected there was something else, he didn't know exactly what it was but had a good guess.

"Hello, Tenoh! I thought I was gonna see you until tomorrow, that storm surely '_kept'_ you '_busy_' all _'night'_ long right? It was terrible here, how _'was'_ it '_over there'_?" Kenta mischievously asked and made sure he sent his message remarking some of his words, Madoka had made her way to the kitchen already leaving the two teenagers alone.

Haruka wasn't sure of what Kenta really want to lead to, but she decided to play along "Oh yes, it did _'kept'_ me _'busy'_ all night. I _'didn't'_ sleep all night because of the pouring '_noises'_ the rain made"

"You don't have to tell me the details Tenoh, bet it was your best night. Just make sure you tell my mom you won't come home, so she won't be worried, ok?" Kenta just gave a small smile to her before turning back to his room.

Haruka was happy, she really hadn't gotten in trouble and even Kenta seemed to understand her and wasn't giving any complications. Everything was working alright; her relationship with Kenta had improved in the last months and was now ok. She was more than well with Michiru, just perfect. Life was smiling at her and she was smiling back at it.

Next day at Machida

"Michi-chan, Michi-chan!" Kaori sang Michiru's name to call her best friend. She was extremely curious about what had happened with her friend and was now running after her. Apparently her talented music colleague didn't hear her calling after her.

"Kaori-chan gomen, I didn't see you" Michiru was grinning, a dreamy expression on her face and a different gleam in her eyes.

"Ah huh...so…spit out! What happened?"

"Hmm…I don't know what you are talking about it Kaori-chan"

"Ha-ha, c'mon Michi-chan. You can't possible fool anyone with that face you have"

"What face? As far as I know I still have my same face" Michiru joked a bit trying to head off her friend.

"Ha-ha, did you have a clown for breakfast or something Michi-chan? You know what face I'm talking about! The one 'look at me, I am completely, ultimately in love and something happened last night' face. So are you gonna tell me or not? I even helped you! Now how can you be so meanie and wont' tell?" Kaori faked a sad pout.

"Alright, alright! We'll talk about it later, not here ok?" Michiru finally gave in.

"Ok" was Kaori's resigned reply.

Haruka and Michiru hadn't talk since the night that shared together and even though they were in the same classroom, they just couldn't talk freely and privately as they wished. So they just sent loving glances to each other, desperately waiting for their break time. Now that they had experienced so much closeness, they couldn't stand to be apart from each other for too long.

"Haruka, I couldn't wait any longer love"

"I know Michi, I feel the same"

The two lovebirds were locked in a dreamy gaze. They retreat to their lunch spot, under the enormous oak tree. Haruka and Michiru usually shared their bentos on all their breaks, unless they had an unexpected call from their organizations. Today more than any other day, they wanted to be close and share a tender moment together.

"Haruka, we couldn't talk after…yesterday"

"Did everything go all right with your parents? You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Haruka worriedly asked her girlfriend. She had hurriedly left the Kaioh's mansion Sunday morning and hadn't had a chance to talk to Michiru.

"No, they didn't suspect anything about what _happened _between _us" _Michiru said lovingly as her beautiful features shaded a slight pink color.

"Michi" Haruka approached her girlfriend and hugged her tightly and then slowly brought her lips to Michiru's. They shared a soft, yet deep kiss; they didn't part until the need for oxygen overtook them. "Michi, I don't regret anything. Do you?" Haruka asked a slight tone of concern in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the violinist.

"Haruka, how can you ask something like that? Of course I don't regret anything! I love you so much and I won't ever regret anything about us or our love" the young the violinist flashed a reassuring smile and hugged once again her girlfriend.

"I love you Michi, more than anything"

"I know, love. I also love too"

The next 3 months flew by so fast and like a blink of an eye Machida and her students were out of classes to enjoy a well needed summer break. Haruka and Michiru were excited that school was over and they had plan to spend more of their break together. After all, they didn't have much time together outside Machida without Michiru parent's interferences, but the little time they had, including some nights, were spent with much passion, desire and love. They were two happy lovers in all the sense of the word. After their first time together, they couldn't resist to go on without being together and close anymore. It had been difficult with so many things going on. Haruka had a chance at the racetrack and was being tested and practiced more of her weekends to get her license even though she still was underage. Michiru had gotten herself playing her violin at many events, improving each time even more. Their summer break came as of great help; they could be together more time now that they didn't have to go to school.

"Yes! I'm so glad school is finally over" Haruka exclaimed as if she had graduated from Machida when she just had finished her second year, nonetheless a wide grin on her lips adorned her face.

"Hey, you still have to come next year to finish up high school, so don't get too excited" Michiru teased the tall girl.

"I know, I know. But I am just happy to have a break from everything" the blonde racer explained her point.

"Even from me?" Michiru pouted.

"Of course not, I want to spend as much time of my summer with you. I was even thinking that we could go the beach and have some _fun_ over there" Haruka winked at Michiru as she emphasized fun.

"Ha-ha yes, I would love to go there with you, Ruka. Anywhere you can take me, I'll be happy to be there if you are with me"

The Kaioh's were glad her daughter had finished another school year with excellent grades and much improved music skills, but they suspected there was something going on with their little girl. It was obvious, especially to Masaru that there was a drastic change in his daughter's behavior. He still couldn't have it clear, but had a good guess and he didn't like it. Before things could get messy, Masaru decided it was time for his family to have some time together as a real family and so he decided to spend this summer break in a family vacation in England.

"Shiori, I was thinking it would be good for us, Michiru, you and me to go back to England. At least for the summer, don't you miss your English acquaintances?" Masaru tried to sound nonchalant to his wife, but he had this urgency to take his family away at least for some good time.

"I don't know Masaru, Michiru really likes it here. She has found new friendships and…I don't think she would like to go back, and as for me I wish we could spend our summer here too" was Shiori sincere response to her husband.

"Well, I am just trying to give her a change of environment. I do not like at all the sudden change she has been through. Do you know something about it? I mean, I suppose you have notice that since we got here she is not the same"

"Umm….well of course she has changed. She has become a woman now and has different priorities. Masaru, your little girl is growing up in fact like I said she is now a woman"

"That's the problem. She is far too beautiful and in no time she will have tons of guys all around her and I can't let just anyone to be close my daughter"

_I think she has already had. Oh Masaru, how blind you are. Our daughter has changed because she in love with that Haruka guy._ Shiori reasoned to herself "You will have to bear with it and accept who she chooses Masaru, she is old enough to form her own opinions and love who she wants"

"NEVER! I won't let any pauper take advantage of her or of our economic position! Uh ah, no! The person she chooses has to pass my approval and if not I will myself find her a good suitor"

In that moment their main door opened and both Shiori and Masaru jumped in their seats by being surprised and interrupted from their conversation. Michiru had just arrived from her last day of school and was extremely happy that she now was free of homework's and after school practices, a bit sad because she wouldn't see her other half every day but still happy.

"Oba-san, oka-san" Michiru bowed in a manner to greet her parents "did I interrupt something? What were you two talking about so agitatedly?" Michiru made her way to the living room and seated in the same couch her mother sat, just across her father "so?"

"Michiru, I have decided that we should spend some time together as family. Your mother, you and I" Masaru started revealing half of his plan.

Michiru had expected everything but that; her parents were always working away from their home and her. If they could spend time now as a family it would had been her best summer "That's sounds great"

"Yes, that's what I thought. You must prepare yourself because we're leaving this weekend to England. We are spending our whole summer over there so make your luggage; you only have today and tomorrow to have everything ready"

The gracious smile that had adorned the aqua-haired instantly disappeared as she heard the words from his father "WHAT?We CAN'T leave oto-san. I can't and won't leave japan" Michiru firmly said as she stood up from her seat.

The response from her daughter clearly upset and infuriated Masaru "Michiru! You will do as I say and if I say we're leaving the day after tomorrow we WILL" Masaru roared his last word as he also stood up from his seat.

"I am sorry oba-san, but I won't leave! I don't want to"

"Well I am more sorry because you will"

"You can't do this! This is unfair! Why do we have to go? We could as well spent our summer as a family here in Japan"

"Of course I can do this, I am your father. And why? Look at you! Look the way you're talking to me! You never had been this disrespectful. Who have changed you Michiru? Who is this person that has taken you away from me?"

"Nobody has taken me away from you! It's been always you that has put a barrier between us! I have always done as you say but not anymore! I am tired of always the same! I have a boyfriend and I won't leave him!" Michiru was now on the verge of tears. She had wished her relationship with her father was better, she had wished her father could meet Haruka and like her.

"A boyfriend you say? So it has been that dog all the time? I knew it! There was a guy involved in all of this but hear this Michiru" Masaru stepped closer to his daughter looking directly at her eyes "I will never accept this ridiculous relationship and you are going to England. That's all"

Michiru couldn't say anything and watched as her father left the living room. He was furious and won't listen to her. She gave up on her weight and went on her knees on the marvel floor. In all this discussion she had forgotten about her mother. Shiori preferred to stay silent as she knew that confronting Masaru would do nothing, it was better to pretend to be in his side.

"Michi-chan, please don't cry my child" Shiori knelt as her daughter and placed an arm around her.

"Oka-san I don't want to leave Haruka" Michiru sobbed and hugged her mother "I can't stand to be away from he...him"

"Shhh…calm down. I will try to talk with your father, but please stop crying. I don't like to see you like this. Now go to your room and relax, I'll try to fix everything ok?" Shiori gave her daughter a comforting smile as they stood up once again.

"Thank you, oka-san. I will go to my room a rest a bit" Michiru tried her best and forced a smile.

_I can't leave! I can't travel to England and be separated from Haruka. I have to do something, I need to call her and let her know what's going on in my house. Our love is stronger; I won't let my father or anyone destroy what we have. _Michiru was resting on her bed drifting into sleep as all kind of thoughts attacked her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So know y'all know what happens next…well kind of right? I still have to work harder and upload.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey thanks to everybody who has read and especially those who had reviewed. I am trying my best to keep my word and upload sooner…it's summer so I have to make time for everything before I go back to school because then it will be harder to write and upload. Well too much words, here the next chap :)

Next Day

Michiru had gone to sleep after crying most of the night and now she had woke up relatively late. She wondered if it was a good time to call her girlfriend and have her meet somewhere so she could explain the blonde her current situation. The young violinist reached for her cellphone and stared dialing her favorite person.

One ring. Two rings.

"Hello, Michi" a happy racer could be hear from the other end of the line.

"Haruka, I need to talk to you. I need to see you because there is something important you have to know" Michiru tried not to sound worried, and tried to sound relaxed. She dint' want to perturb her lover, not just there yet.

"Everything alright Michi?"

"Yes, but I still need to see you. Can you meet me outside Machida?"

"Machida? Yes, sure. I will see you there ok love"

"Alright, I will see you in an hour"

"Ok"

Haruka was very confused with the sudden call from her girlfriend. She had noticed the nervous tone of her girlfriend over the phone, but decided to say nothing. She was gonna see her anyway, so she decided to get ready to meet her lover. Michiru had sneak out of her house to meet with her handsome girlfriend. She hoped that after talking to the blonde both could find a solution to her problem and at least notify Haruka that she had to leave the whole summer with her family. Meanwhile, at the Kaioh's, Masaru arrived to his house with one of his bodyguards escort in his black limousine.

"Shiori, get your things ready and get Michiru. We're leaving" Masaru approached his wife who sat in the living room.

Shiori had been taken aback; she had tried to convince her husband to spend their summer in Japan, but she obviously didn't succeed in her mission "What? Masaru, why don't you forget about this crazy idea once it for all? Besides you said we were leaving tomorrow and I am not ready"

"This is not something crazy; I won't let my only daughter give herself to a low class boy like that one"

"How do you know that? You haven't meet or seen him at all to have that opinion"

"Ha, if it wasn't like I say, he had showed himself a long time ago and had asked properly to go out with my daughter. Don't you think so? Now, where is Michiru?"

Shiori was speechless, some part of her knew her husband was right, but she still didn't like the way Masaru was doing things "She went out"

"You let her out?" Masaru was fuming now and snapped to one of his bodyguards that stood silently by the living room's entrance and made them a sign to follow him in to his studio.

Outside Machida, Michiru and Haruka approached each other and happily greeted with a deep kiss.

"Umm…I love your kisses Michi" Haruka sexily said as she broke apart from the smaller girl.

Michiru was melting from the heat that radiated from her girlfriend. She also loved those fine lips and of courses the kisses that came out from them "Ha-Haruka…" she could hardly repress a low moan.

"Uh huh?" Haruka brought her lips once again to Michiru's.

This was too much for Michiru and so she decided to apart from her girlfriend before things could get out control and she ended in a hotel room without telling her lover about her problem at home "Haruka, there is something important I must tell you"

"More important than this" Haruka launched her lips towards Michiru's fine neck, but it was stopped by said girl.

"Haruka, this is serious"

Haruka frowned; evident concern mirrored from her eyes "What is it love?"

"My dad, Haruka, my dad…He wants us, my mother, him and I to leave the whole summer to England! And I don't know why, but I suspect that once we get over there he won't let us come back. I don't want to leave you love" Michiru threw herself into her lover's arms.

Haruka held Michiru tightly, she was petrified. Michiru leaving her to go on to another country, wait not only a country, but a continent. She didn't, she couldn't let go her other half away from her " Michiru, you can't leave love, I need you here with me "Haruka felt in the verge of tears, she really never cry, but today she felt like tears wanted to escape her precious eyes.

"I know love" Michiru didn't even made the effort to stop the tears flowing down her fragile face "what are we doing Ruka? I can't leave you either"

The handsome blonde still couldn't react, her mind raced with all possible scenarios and in all of them she saw herself with Michiru by her side. She couldn't lose the love of her life, she got to face her problems "Michi, I am going to go and talk to your family. I am going to talk to your father and ask him properly to date you. I think is the right thing to do, may be if I talk to him and your mother they will understand and wont' make you leave Japan"

"You think is a good idea? I don't know Haruka, dad is furious and I don't know if he will be willing to meet you"

"Well, we won't know until we face him Michi. I am going to see him right now" with that Haruka gave her back to Michiru to only be stop by her.

"Wait"

"What?"

"I am going with you. We will both face my father and affront the consequences, but I won't leave you love, nothing can separate us" Haruka looked at her girlfriend understandably and hugged her once again.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kaioh's<p>

"Listen well… I won't back down on my decision. I know my daughter very well and she will bring that guy and I want you to be ready for my signal in case it happens what we already talked ok"

Four big built men, Masaru's well trained bodyguards nodded at their boss. "Ok sir, we will do as you order" the head of the group replied.

Masaru stood up from his leather chair and looked out his studio window. He smirked; a blue and white motorcycle was parking in his driveway. Masaru could see from his position his daughter descending from the motorbike and a tall, thin blonde young man took a helmet out of his daughter's hands. Haruka stood nervously in front of her beloved's house. It wasn't the first time she stepped into that same house, but this time it was under different circumstances. This time she was to face her girlfriend's father and mother, her future depended on the outcome of the unexpected meeting.

Michiru saw the nervousness of her tall girlfriend and offered a hand to her. Haruka gladly took the violinist's hand and Michiru squeezed her in response. They were both prepared to face this was and for all "You're ready?" Michiru asked the worried blonde.

Haruka only nodded and squeezed Michiru's hand to assure her. Both teenagers head up to the front of the mansion. Michiru opened the front door; she stood in awe when she saw her father calmly waiting for her in his favorite chair.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" Masaru broke the silent and motioned Haruka and Michiru to come inside.

Shiori was then to be seen to the left of her husband. She wore a preoccupied expression on her face that only intensified when she spotted the handsome blonde next to her daughter. "Well, Michiru aren't you going to present us your _friend _daughter? Where are your manners?" Masaru continued an apparent calm expression on his face.

Michiru was at a loss, she didn't expect her father to take things so calmly. She had brought her girlfriend to her house, not that they had known that Haruka was in fact a women and not a man like their parents thought "Yes, right. Oto-san, oka-san, this is my _boyfriend_ Haruka" Haruka made a step forwards and bowed before her girlfriend's parents before she introduced herself.

"Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you" Haruka said firmly, all nervousness forgotten. She stood straight and serious, she lift her right hand to shake Masaru's hand, but Masaru showed no sign to want to shake hers, so she slowly put it down.

"Tenoh Haruka…"Masaru repeated as if trying to recall someone "Tenoh, what do you do with your life aside from study? What can you offer to my daughter?" Masaru tried to prove his theory that Haruka was a good for nothing and a pauper in front of his wife and daughter.

Haruka was taken aback, she was still in high school and this sounded like an interrogation meant for people that want to get married, not to be dating, not that she didn't wish to marry Michiru, but unfortunately that was not allowed with people of same sex. "Well, sir besides school, I have a job as a test driver at a local racetrack. My goal is to become a renowned F1 race driver one day" Haruka honestly answered the person in front her.

"ha-ha-ha" Masaru laughter could be heard throughout the huge mansion "A F1 race driver" Masaru tried to stop himself, but kept on laughing. Haruka clenched both of her hands into fists, but slowly opened them again.

"Yes sir. I think I have the sufficient potential to become Japan's best F1 race driver" Haruka faced Masaru locking gazes, dark brown eyes stared into determined teal eyes.

"Nonsense" Masaru composed and straight himself in his chair "I won't ever let my daughter, a _Kaioh _to date someone like you, a clown with absurd dreams" He addressed Haruka angrily.

Shiori and Michiru had fallen silent after Haruka introduced herself. Shiori didn't know what to say and so she remained quiet. On the other hand, Michiru was attentively listening to what her father and girlfriend had to say to each other, but now it was time to step in.

"Father don't talk to him like that"

"Michiru, you stay out of this, and get up to your room to get your stuff because we're leaving in this instant!" Masaru raise his voice to his only daughter.

"NO! I won't leave Haruka father you can't separate us!" Michiru agitatedly exclaimed.

Masaru violently got up from his seat and lift his left hand in attempt to smack his firstborn, Haruka who had been paying keen attention to the interaction between father and daughter saw what was coming and stepped between father and daughter to stop Masaru, holding his left hand.

"Don't you ever dare to raise your hand to your daughter, she is a woman and shouldn't be hit" Haruka angrily said.

Furious, out of control was now Masaru "How dare _you _to talk to me like that. You won't tell me how to treat my own daughter! What gives you such right? Have you two slept together already? Have that slut daughter of mine gave herself to you already?" the aqua haired man shouted.

Haruka was speechless, how could a father talk like that about his only daughter. She was extremely angry, but kept silent; no words came out of her. Michiru who was behind her lover stayed silent contemplating the mad look of her father.

"So, that is you bastard!" Masaru launched himself to Haruka and took her by her shirt's collar "You…You son of a bitch, how did you dare to touch my daughter!" Masaru clenched his right hand ready to punch the helpless blonde in front of him.

_Smack. Smack_ two punches were thrown at the blonde; Haruka didn't do anything to defend herself. Even though she was furious with the aqua haired man, he was hers girlfriend's father and was also her elder.

"Stand up and fight like a man. This is for my daughter's honor" Masaru prepared himself to throw another punch at the blonde who was slowly getting up from the floor.

"STOP! You're hurting HER!" Michiru yelled as she helped her girlfriend stand up.

"Wh-What? What the hell did you just said Michiru?" Masaru couldn't believe what his daughter had just said. He hoped it was a horrible error made by her emotional state, but when he saw she made no attempt to correct herself, he understood right.

"You…you" Masaru pointed at Haruka, who was wiping away a little blood from the corner of her mouth "you're a woman? This is insane!"

Shiori who had been silent was in shock. Her only daughter was in love with another woman. This was too much even for herself, she stood up from her seat and stood next to her husband "We have to leave" was all she said as she kept staring to her daughter and Haruka.

"Squad A take my daughter to the limousine, we're leaving!" Masaru ordered two of his four men to take Michiru to the awaiting car.

Michiru rushed to Haruka side and held onto her "No, please, no father you can't do this! I love her" Michiru cried as Haruka tried to retain her by her side. The two men struggled to separate Michiru from Haruka, but the blonde wasn't giving in. Haruka started hitting the two men in front of her, immediately Masaru called for his other two men.

"Squad B take that…that freak out my sight" Masaru ordered the two last men to take Haruka outside.

The two squads took both Michiru and Haruka outside. Shiori and Masaru also made their way outside their home. Shiori gave Haruka a glance over and shook her head climbing into the black limousine parked in front of her house. Michiru was held by two of the men, Haruka was also held by the other two men and Masaru in front of them watching them carefully.

Michiru was crying her hear out. Tears and more salty tears poured down her cheeks, straining all her face. She couldn't stop all her crying, she had to leave, she struggled to loose grip from the men that held her but it was impossible "Haruka, Haruka I love you, you hear me" she was yelling as she was been dragged to the black limousine.

Haruka was fighting to break free from the two built men, but it was hard "I love you too Michi! Michi, please don't leave, Michi I love you" Haruka was now also crying. Salty tears made her way down her eyes.

Between more tears and sobs Michiru continued "Haruka, I will come back. I promise, wait for me love!"

"I will Michi, I will, I promise too that I will wait for you always" Haruka chocked out her words as she also kept crying and seeing how her lover was taken away from her.

"Nothing can't separate us, wait for me, I love you" were her last words as squad A made her get inside of the vehicle.

"I will Michi, I will" Michiru had disappeared into the black limousine, but Haruka whispered to herself.

Masaru who had been watching the scene before him approached Haruka "Now, you understand kid that I always win. You will never see her again, you understand that? You won't lay another of your filthy fingers on her, dyke!" Masaru locked gazes with the blonde and out of the nothing he threw a hard punch into the racer's abdomen. He then headed to the awaiting limousine and before he got inside he snapped his fingers at his men and said "Goodbye Tenoh"

The squeaking of tires was heard and Haruka saw the black limousine taking off, inside the love of her life. She looked up to her holders and before she realized and regained the air she had been taken out from the previous punch, they had pushed her to the ground.

"Sorry, but this is an order kid" a built, strong man approached her. Suddenly, she felt the tip of a boot on her left ribcage then another in her right, another man joined and started kicking her in her legs, stomach, and even one on her face. Tons or at least that's how she felt like of kicks and punches were throwing at her. Blood was spilling out from her mouth, she couldn't feel her left eye, and it was swollen and was turning a nasty purple-black color. After what felt like an eternity to her and after the men got tired, they lift her up from the Kaioh's driveway and thrown her to the street. Haruka couldn't feel her body, she was exhausted. She couldn't even defend herself from those two huge men, and now was helplessly lying on a sidewalk. She made a grand effort to reach for her cellphone on her jeans pocket. She started dialing.

"He-hello, Kenta?" she was so beat up and didn't know who else to call.

"Tenoh? Where are you? Are you ok? You don't sound well at all man!" Kenta rapidly noticed there was something wrong with the blonde.

"I am dying Kenta… they took her away from me" Haruka started sobbing, all pain forgotten as her greatest disgrace overwhelmed her "she's gone" more sobs.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tenoh. Where are you? Tell me where you are, so I can't pick up, you need help" Kenta desperately tried to make his blonde 'relative' talk.

"I am outside her house, but she is gone. Ouch aww..."the handsome blonde could be heard complaining about her pain.

25 minutes after the blonde called Kenta, he worriedly showed up to where the racer told him she would be. He flinched at the sight before him. Haruka was laying on the concrete sidewalk right in front the Kaioh's. She was in a horrible state; blood covered all her beautiful features, her eyes were closed, and even though one of her eyes was very swollen tears run down her cheeks. Kenta felt furious at the scene before him. He had never seen her like that, he considered the blonde strong and a fighter and in the state she was, Haruka was neither.

"Hey Tenoh" Kenta approached the blonde in a low tone "Wake up man, we have to go. You need to go to a hospital"

"I don't like hospitals plus I am fine" the dark black haired man helped Haruka stand up "Au…au…ouch…be careful Ishii" Haruka the tremendous pain back, but it was intolerant.

* * *

><p>Tokyo International Airport-Narita<p>

The crying of a mermaid could be heard in the busy and hectic place. Two built men in black still followed an aquamarine haired girl, who sobs couldn't be stop. Michiru had tried to escape her prisoners that included her parents. Yes, even Shiori who had tried to help her at the beginning was opposed to her relationship with the blonde when she found out that Haruka was not a man. The Kaioh's uncomfortably waited for their plane to take off, the destination was unknown to Michiru, and to be honest she didn't care, she wanted to be with her love.

"What did you do to her?" a bitter tone came out of the violinist's lips.

"Me? Nothing" Masaru answered calmly.

"You won't win this; you won't be able to control my life forever. I will escape to find her" the small girl said with a determined attitude.

"Ha-ha, you don't scare me Michiru. If you try to do something stupid as to escape or contact her, I will ruin her and this time it will be definitely. It won't only be a horrible beating like I just ordered, but I will destroy her goal to become a F1 car driver. You well know that I am able to do that and more with all my contacts and investors in Tokyo it won't be hard for me to stop her career before it starts"

Michiru suddenly felt like throwing up, her face was pale. Her father, the man she thought loved her had threated her to hurt and ruin the woman she most loved. She couldn't do that to her blonde partner "I won't do anything. I won't try to escape or contact her, but you must give me your word that you won't touch her ever again and will leave her to do her life"

"It will all depend on you Michi, if you behave and become the girl you were, there won't be any problem" Masaru smiled as he accomplished what he wanted.

_I will never be the same person I was, not after meeting and loving Haruka. I won't be able to love anybody else, and my heart won't be in peace until it meets hers again. _"Then is a deal" Michiru looked at her father and wish time to fly by to be an independent and free woman.

Tokyo Medical Hospital

Kenta didn't know how to tell his mother that Haruka was taken to the hospital. The blonde refused to go to the medical center, but after accepting that her pain was incontrollable, she gave in and Kenta took her to the emergency room. One ribcage broken and a broken nose were the results from the tremendous beating she received from Masaru's bodyguards. Madoka was fuming, not at Haruka but at the Kaioh man. How could a grown up man and father ordered to beat up a child, Haruka was still a child in Madoka's eyes, even though the blonde was seventeen.

"How you feel my child?" Madoka tenderly asked her goddaughter.

"Oba-san it hurts" Haruka brought the words to come out.

"I know honey, you have one ribcage and your nose broken, but everything will be alright" Madoka smiled warmly at her.

"No, oba-san, it hurts that she's gone" Haruka clenched her hand at the white sheet of her hospital bed "I don't know what I am gonna do without her"

"Ah my Haru-chan, you will forget her. There are more girls out there and I am sure you will find someone who will love you"

"Never! I promised to wait for her. She promised to come back too, and I believe her" Haruka released the bed sheet and locked gazes with her godmother, she was hurt but the hopeful gleam of her eyes never faded.

"Time will say it all my child, but I want to you to recover as soon as possible because there is still much you have to do" Madoka knew better to not go against her stubborn goddaughter, she knew that if Haruka promised something she was going to carry it out until the end.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wait for the next chap R&R :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Hello :) I'm sorry for not having upload it sooner but I've been super busy…don't worry I will finish this story though. I have to is my personal challenge, so it is a big deal for me. Something else, I must confess that I do not know anything about the F1 racing world or cars for that matter. I just know some names and that they look pretty lol so please cooperate with me and don't get offended by my lack of knowledge hehe

One month after.

After passing through the hospital Haruka was released from hospital, the blonde was successfully recovering from her injuries. Well at least her nose was fine if not better than before, her left rib still hurt but it was healing, nonetheless she could move and do her life normally, if not for that tiny pain that surge it sometimes. The blonde hadn't been too preoccupied about her injuries if not for something far more important. It had passed an entire month after her love left her and she hadn't received a letter or call from Michiru.

A heavy sight was released from the handsome racer that currently sat in her living room's couch "Why, why hasn't she call or write?" she asked nobody in special.

Madoka currently made her way into the kitchen when she heard her Haru-chan "Honey, it has been just a few weeks, you shouldn't stress yourself out. Now tell me, when are you going to the racetrack again? You can't waste your talent and summer seating at our couch"

"I know oba-san, I will go next week. I feel much better now. My nose is perfect and my rib is doing very well" Haruka weakly smiled at her.

"That's wonderful; I think that racing will help you out with everything going on your mind"

"Yes, I think I will even invite Kenta. He has showed me so much support this last months and even though I know he prefers other kind of races, he likes mechanics and can help out around"

"Hai, hai, my son can run with those two grandiose feet he has, but he is a disaster driving" Madoka joked and Haruka only shook her head smiling a bit.

Unknown location

**A month! a month without you love. A month of crying night after night for your missing presence. You don't imagine how much I miss you, how I dream of you and I every single night. I wish I could see you, hear you, be embraced by those strong and assuring arms of yours. I unfortunately can't go to you now love, you must forgive me. You must keep your promise and wait for me. I will find my way back to you, soon or later, I will…**

Weeks later….

Haruka was completely healed and ready to complete her training to become a certify driver at the racetrack. She had followed her godmother's advice and busied herself working very hard to become the best F1 car driver that Japan could have had. She now was allowed to race at junior level due to her young age. Tetsuya still kept helping her and she still disguised as a man to race. There was going to be a small tournament soon to find new talents behind the wheel and Haruka was preparing very hard for her first big opportunity. She had to do a well job to impress and convince sponsors to support her and her crew. Tetsuya had put all his faith in her and she had even dragged Kenta to help her with her car. The guy apparently did know about mechanics and was now draw closer to the blonde. She had to make them proud, and her mother, and her…Michiru. The violinist was still in her thoughts, in everything she did; she was still there accompanying the blonde in the fulfillment of her dreams.

"Ready Haruka-san? Monday will be your big day! Sponsors and F1 professionals will come to examine and recruit new talent. I am sure you will make it" Tetsuya approached the blonde who now stood by her red single-seat racing car.

"Yes I am Tetsuya-san. Once I make it, we will all go big now. I will make my best and bring triumph to our team"

"Hey it's good to be confident, but don't overdo it ok? I know you will make us all proud no matter what the results are Haruka-san."

The time passed by very soon. Haruka felt herself die each day it passed without knowing from her other half. She had tried to forget by working in her car, running long distances and going out with her crew friends, but still she couldn't, she just couldn't forget about it. It was Monday already and she had a big day ahead of her. Kenta, who was now working with the blonde had tried to cheer her up and advised her to forget about the Michiru, at least while the tournament last because she needed to concentrate. They had invited Madoka who was seated in the bleachers, cheering her children as she always said. Haruka wore a flaming red suit and a matching red with yellow helmet. This was her big day; if she won the race she could have a place in the racing world.

"Nervous?" Kenta addressed the blonde as the latter kept gazing at the sky lost in thoughts.

"Ah…umm … no. I am more than ready for this race, it's all mine" Haruka forced a big smile to try to convince her friend.

"You don't have to force yourself Tenoh. I can't possible imagine how much it hurts you to be without her, but you must keep on living. Life don't stop here, I think she would be very happy if she knew that you are achieving your dream. It is still recent, give time a bit more time and then we'll see what happens" Kenta tried very hard to be of help to his now friend. The dark black young man didn't only help the blonde racer around her car, but also giving her advices, even though he still couldn't bring himself to call the blonde by her first name, he just liked Tenoh better.

"Thank you" Haruka smiled once more, this time it was a sincere smile "I must go… competitors must get in line now. Wish me luck man"

"Good luck Tenoh" Kenta watched his friend jogged to her speeding car.

The race wasn't as easy as Haruka had expected. Approximately around 20 other racers where participating as well. Many where very talented Haruka thought, but she wasn't giving in, not in the beginning of her dream. The circuit she was racing in wasn't too large and the tremendous racers had to make 50 laps in time record. She accelerated her car as she tried to go past the cars in front of her. The handsome blonde currently was finishing her 49th lap, only one car in front of her. She had been making a good job saving gas, but her tires were wearing off. She had to make a decision: either stop by her pit crew and get her tires changed or continue straight on and see what happened. The gods or she thought her love gave the answer to her indecision when she saw the white car in front of her pull over to his crew to change tires.

_He must have been in my same situation, but here is my chance. Here I go, it's all or nothing. _

In front a small podium a group of business men, photographers and fans grouped to take a better look at the winners of the finished race. The young F1 racer stood up in the order they placed. There were three positions collocated by steps marked by a 3rd, 1st, and 2nd. In the lowest step to the left of the winner a long brown haired man stood up holding up a small bronze trophy, to the other side of the winner with a step a bit higher than the 3rd place stood up a man with short blue hair also holding up a small trophy, in the middle stoop proudly a handsome blonde of divine teal eyes and a trademark smile. Haruka stood up in the 1st place step, holding up a large gold trophy, an enormous smile was plastered on her face.

"I did it! I did it! Oba-san, Kenta, Tetsuya-san" Haruka was beyond happiness, it could clearly be seen in her soft features. She jumped up and down like a little kid "Yes! This is only the beginning of my career. I still can't believe it"

"Believe it Haruka-san. Proposals have been offered. The business men and sponsors were amazed with your skills behind the wheel. It now will only depend on who you choose. We have two strong teams who want you: Red Bull racing and Team Lotus" Tetsuya-explained Haruka.

A serious expression covered the blonde's beautiful face "I will choose the one who accept us all together, I will only drive if they accept Kenta and you. I will not leave you guys behind, y'all been working hard all the way with me that I just couldn't do that"

"Well, we will have to see that and talk to the teams and see if they're willing to accept two extras in their package" Tetsuya joked as he playfully punched Kenta on his shoulder.

"Hey they will be winning either way. I don't see why they should say no" Kenta made his point seen in the conversation.

"Exactly, my two children are both very talented at what they do. They should take you all together" Madoka joined in the conversation.

"Ah I think I should mention this now because we have to give an answer no later than Wednesday. Haruka if you choose to join either of the two teams, you will have to start preparing to race the rest of the summer…and it is possible that you will have to miss out your last year of high school" Tetsuya looked at Haruka at her teal eyes as if trying to find an answer then turned around "The same goes for you Kenta"

"What? No way, Haru-chan and Kenta can't leave school!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Oka-san!" Kenta whined "This is one in a life opportunity. You can't stop us from this" Kenta turned around to search for his blonde friend and get her help to convince his mother it was all right to leave.

"Oba-san, you have been very kind to care and love me. I really appreciate all your help, but this is my biggest dream, racing is very important to me and I wish I could have your blessing and support in this new adventure I want to participate in" Haruka smiled coyly and gave her best puppy face to her godmother.

Madoka stood there a blank expression on her face. She was hesitant to give her answer but finally gave in "Okay, okay Haru-chan you win. But you must promise me that you will take care of yourself and that you are gonna win as much races as possible" Madoka smiled at her as she approached the blonde racer to hug her.

"What about me?" Kenta broke in with annoyance in his tone "How are you letting Tenoh go, but no me! That's not fair" Kenta faked an angry expression.

"Oi, oi. You too are going, but you too must be careful and do your best" Kenta run to his mother's arms "Thank you oka-san , I will make you proud you will see"

Once at home, Haruka got to her bedroom. She was tired from the little celebration her friends made her at the garage back at the racetrack. On the outside the blonde racer looked happy and she was even smiling, but in the inside there was sadness in her heart. She had wished that Michiru could have been in her first professional race and first triumph. She hadn't really say anything about her missing the beautiful violinist, but it was not necessary as she always received advise to be patient and move on with her projects. _As if could be easy to simply forget about you and move on love. It only has been a couple of months, but it feels like ages. I wonder where they took you, where are you love? please call me or something because I can't be like this…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please keep reading and enjoying this story :) I will write some more soon bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Ok here is an important message. I am going to borrow Pluto's powers to time travel lol As you could have figured out already the story is taking place in the past, so I need to move on to the present. I tried to make the transition the better I could. Sorry if I messed up or if it seems rush, but the truth is that I've been super busy getting stuff ready to go back to school. Please forgive and bear with me :)

**2 years later**

Yes, two years had passed by at an incredible rate. The life of Tenoh Haruka hadn't been the best in these last two years. This first two years were heaven and glory for the tall, blonde racer. Fame had knocked at her door very soon. After her first triumph, Kenta, Tetsuya and her decided to join the Red Bull racing team. She had Tetsuya as her manager and main mechanic and Kenta as her second mechanic and assistant. Tetsuya as her manager talked to their team and revealed the blonde's real identity but they didn't care as long as they kept it a secret. She was doing extraordinarily well in her professional life, but she still had no sign of her aquamarine goddess.

_Two years, two damn years and still no sign from you love! Where are you? Why haven't you contact me. What is keeping you away from me? You promised to come back…_

"Haruka! Hey Haruka snap out of your daydream" Kenta approached his blonde friend and frowned. He had finally stopped calling her by her last name after the time that they now spent working together.

Haruka blinked a few times before contemplating the guy who dragged her to reality "what's going on man? What's with the face?"

Kenta had already learned not to mention Michiru in front of the racer, but he still couldn't stop frowning and feel angry at said girl. He thought his friend and coworker suffering was due to her, but he couldn't do anything "oh just wanted to make sure you're alright we're leaving the country tomorrow. Europe is waiting for us Haruka! Can you believe it?"

Europe. Haruka never thought about such a distant and different continent until then "Yeah Europe" Haruka feigned a smile "Hey Kenta tell me have you check the schedule for this season's preparation places?"

The dark man nodded in response "We have 4 race stadiums to train before the start of the next season. One is in Italy, one in France, umm one in Spain and….oh yeah England"

England…the country's name echoed in Haruka's mind. How couldn't she have think about it "I can't wait to go over there and conquer European territory" Haruka nonchalantly said. She couldn't reveal her intention to go to England and look for her lost love.

The Red Bull racing team was to spend one week on each of the European countries. The blonde racer and her team had already made it to the racetrack in Spain, Italy and were currently in their last day in France. Haruka couldn't wait any longer to step into English territory and search for Michiru. She was determined to find her love. When she first met the violinist, the latter had told her that she had been living in London, England before she moved back to Tokyo and the next train session for her happened to be in that same city. That was it, Haruka was finding Michiru again. She would find and take the violinist with her and this time she wouldn't let the Michiru's parents interfere with their happiness. She was now older and stronger, both physically and mentally. She now possessed wealth, something that she didn't have before. She had a nice apartment for herself back in Tokyo, her own Lamborghini 2011 and a prominent career that was rising like foam. So she could take care of herself and her love, if only she could the aqua haired woman.

"Hey kiddo! What are you up to? I have been observing you this last weeks and you seem up to something" Tetsuya had seen his best racer and friend go through many mood changes. Some days the blonde was happy and cheerful, the next angry and upset and then sometimes he could swear the blonde racer had cried or he simply saw her with a sad appearance. He had learned the motive behind these changes from the own Haruka but still it hurt him to see her like that.

"Ah….me? Nothing!" Haruka calmly said. But an apparent hopeful gleam in her teal green eyes gave her away.

Tetsuya decided to leave things like that. He had learned to be patient with her stubborn racer and wait for her to open up and talk to him when she felt ready "Ok, if you say so"

"Yes, after this training I'll be more than ready to win the next Grand Prix"

"I know you will, but you first have to finish your training tomorrow in London, then you can give your best as always and bring home that trophy" Tetsuya smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

The next day the Red Bull team and Haruka were landing in London, England. Haruka couldn't cover her excitement anymore. Everyone had noted that but decided to keep silent. She gladly went to her morning practice in the modern and tricky racetrack that she was assigned to. Even though the blonde was physically present at the English racetrack her mind was elsewhere. _Michiru, love, I have come for you. It is only a matter of time before I see you again. You don't know how much it has hurt all this time and how many nights I have cried for you, but everything will be over soon. _Haruka peacefully finished her fifty laps and went straight to the showers. After that she changed into some casual clothes, khaki slacks and a black polo shirt, she decided to start her quest to find her love again.

"Where are you going Haruka?" Kenta approached her as the blonde climbed in her rented convertible car.

"Around. I want to tour the city before we leave. This is such a beautiful city that it will be a waste not to visit some places and presents for oba-san and everybody else at home"

"I didn't want to say anything but I guess I should" Kenta looked straight into the teal eyes of her friend. Haruka simply focused her sight at the steering wheel holding it tightly "You want to look for her. Don't you? Haruka this is a big city you might get lost"

Haruka lifted her sight from the steering wheel determinedly "I don't care! I have to try. I am going to find her" and with that she started the engine of the car.

"I don't plan to stop Haruka, I just want to come with you" Kenta gave his friend a supportive smile "I think two people will get a better chance to find someone"

Haruka patted the seat next to her "Then what are you waiting? Hop in!"

Haruka drove around the beautiful city with hope to find an aquamarine hair girl. But nothing… not the slightest sign of an aqua hair girl. Exhausted and frustrated from their search, both Kenta and Haruka decided to stop at a café shop. Kenta had known that it was merely impossible to find a person in such a big city, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to upset his friend. Finding Michiru without any information as where she stayed it was gonna be as finding a needle in a haystack, well an aqua colored needle, still it was gonna be hard and it will take them more than one day.

"Hey man, don't give up just yet. We are in a big city and we still have a few more days before we leave" Kenta reassuringly talked to the Red Bull racer.

Haruka looked down at her coffee and hold the cup with both hands "Why is so damn difficult?" she quietly asked not wanting to make a scene "I've been trying to be strong and keep on moving with my life, but I suddenly feel like it's not worth it! If she is not around nothing is worth it" tears were accumulating on the edge of sad teal eyes.

"Haru I have told you before that I don't know how much it really hurts you but you are not alone. You have Tetsuya, the crew, my mom, your mother and me. We are your family Haru; you just can't give up like that" Kenta hesitated his next words. He had to put his feelings against the violinist aside to help his friend "She said she would come back, so there you go, let's keep living and hopefully we can find her here"

Haruka wiped up the tears from her eyes and looked at Kenta "Thank you Kenta. I don't know what I would do without you"

Unknown Place

**Haruka love, my heart sinks in pain every time I say your name and I see you're not around. The despair and fear take over me every time I think that you could have forgotten about me. Jealousy and sadness embraces me when I think of you in some other women's arms. Would you still be waiting for me? I don't know my hearts hope so. Right now, I can't go back to you. There is a reason why I still can't go back to you Ruka, but my love for you is intact, I still feel like the first day I met you. I hope life can bring us together again soon.**

It was the last day in London for Haruka and the Red Bull team. Every day after her training, Kenta and she went out to the streets to look for the young artist. They had asked people of high status about the Kaioh's but nobody could give them reason about said family. Haruka was feeling destroyed but couldn't give up. She might have to leave London but not her hopes to find Michiru. After all she had promised that she would wait for her and that was what she was doing. The next Grand Prix was going to be hold in Canada and she was ready to go and take the gold trophy home to Japan. She wasn't gonna let herself down…at least not just then yet.

"Ready kiddo? Next week we go to Montreal, Canada! People wait for a new F1 champion!" Tetsuya tilted his head as he observed the blonde before him.

"Absolutely!" Haruka beamed. She was happy the season had started and could compete in a race again. It also helped her to forget some things and a few times…someone.

"Very well then, prepare because if you win you will become more famous. You will be internationally recognized in the sports media. After Canada, comes the European prix and you should feel comfortable there, that's why we had you practice over there"

"I'll be ready for everything Tetsuya-san. Don't worry, just leave everything to me" the blonde flashed her most assuring smile and left a convinced Tetsuya behind.

Montreal, Canada wasn't very different from the other circuits Haruka had been to. If something was different it was its size, the Canadian circuit was 300 km or about 70 laps. Anyway the blonde racer was ready to beat anyone who crossed her way. Practice 1 and 2 were held on Friday, Haruka had taken a good position due to her timing. On Saturday was practice 3 and qualifying race and Sunday was the big day for the race. Finally Haruka had qualified and had gotten a good starting position for her race on Sunday.

"Haruka if you win today, we're going big! So far we've been recognized all over Asia, but not this far" Kenta animatedly told her friend.

"I know Kenta and after this comes the European continent" Haruka was very confident she could make it big because that was the reason she worked very hard every day "all of our effort will be worth when our team wins"

The race was a tough one; there was a horrible accident among the twenty something competitors. One of the drivers had crashed into one of the protection walls. Haruka kept on driving, the finish line set on her mind. When she crossed the line she knew all her efforts were blessed. She had won and now was going to be internationally recognized. The rename and fame that she always wanted was coming at her feet. Plus the money, she didn't forget about her mother and her oba-san and just like Kenta, she send them money each month. Really, many could have said that life was smiling at her, but Haruka thought life was laughing at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Want more? Then please wait, I will write some more. Don't forget to R&R :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I'm back :) Please keep in mind the message from the previous chap and I hope you like this one too. These 5 years are counting the 2 previous years so in reality it's **3 years after **the last chap. Does it make sense? I think I might confuse someone idk lol

**5 years later **

One year later after the Grand Prix at Canada, Haruka gained much more popularity and fame in the North continent. She was well recognized by sport specialists, the entertainment media and of course fans girls and pretty much everybody who followed F1 races. She had achieved her goal in three long years. She had it all… money, health, friends, family, everything but…love. Even in her most splendid moment of her life, Haruka couldn't erase the image of the woman who made her suffer every day and night. She had cursed life and the violinist for being much cruel with her but nothing stopped her pain and frustration. After Canada, the Grand Prix of Europe at Spain was held and once again the unstoppable handsome racer won. She had become the new sensation in the sports media and she now had her place as one of the best F1 racers ever seen in the world. Everything was supposed to be good now but still the memory of an aqua haired girl haunted her. The memory of the gorgeous Michiru didn't leave her alone any second now. Haruka was still young being 22 and she was sure Michiru was now a much more beautiful_ woman_, the violinist must had been 21 then and Haruka had missed a lot already. Haruka feared she wouldn't find Michiru ever again but kept on moving living her life. She opted to stay at Spain for a few months after the race to train for the next races and that's when her life started to change.

One day after one of her races and a long day of interviews and conferences, Haruka decided to assist to one of the many parties made in her honor after her usual victories. Most of the time, she kindly rejected them arguing she was too tired or had a meeting next day but this time she did not. She felt like she deserved a break from her monotonous life and a break from her memories and _her_.

"Welcome Tenoh, congratulations!" A fat man in his early fifties saluted her English, although a thick Spanish accent was present. The party was thrown at an elegant hotel where they had rented the casino for that special night. Haruka was not fan of that type of places or gambling, but she fought the urge to reject Don Rafael Montiel. She didn't know a word of Spanish, but she was glad she always paid attention to her English class in Machida High; it was paying off now because English was a universal language.

"Thank you" Haruka found herself greeting back her hostess in perfect English "It's a really nice party Don Rafael"

"The best for the best F1 racer of the world" Don Rafael beamed as he excused himself leaving Haruka behind.

The party was held at one of the main rooms of the casino. Haruka didn't even know half of the people there. She felt lost and regretted not coming accompanied by Kenta or Tetsuya. They were many man and women present, some of the ladies made her invitations all night and she occasionally flirted by with some. She was a big flirt, a habit hard to quit, but she didn't dare to go further than that. She was about to step out of the casino when a man approached her.

"Here" a man about in his thirties offered her a glass of red wine "it seems like you need it"

Haruka frowned at the man before her but reluctantly took the glass on her hand "Thank you" Haruka gave a sip to her glass and then looked at the man "how could you tell I needed it?" she curiously asked. The truth is that Haruka felt like she needed something to forget and what else if not alcohol.

"Your eyes spoke for you, they told me. And you don't seem like someone who just won a Grand prix race" the man extended his right hand to shake Haruka's "My name is Miguel Cisneros. Nice to meet you"

Haruka extended her hand to shake Miguel's. She put more attention to the man in front of her. He was shorter than her maybe by 3 inches or so, dark brown hair and blue eyes "Nice to meet you too Miguel, I am Tenoh Haruka"

"Haha I already knew that" the man laughed a bit and drank from his glass "who doesn't know about the great Haruka Tenoh"

Haruka also drank from her glass finishing her wine "seems like you need some more" Miguel said and motioned a beautiful waitress to bring more wine.

That was the first night Haruka drank alcohol like never before in her life. Don Rafael had to call a taxi for the blonde and one for Miguel because they were both totally drunk. When Haruka made it to the house she was currently renting in Spain she was welcome by no one. She had chosen to live alone; she was tired of the constant 'advices' and 'sermons' about she forgetting about the violinist. When she refused to listened to any of them, she went looking for a house where no one could bother her. Little did she know that the decision she made that night at the casino wasn't going to stop there. The entire time that she spent in Spain, Haruka was invited to many parties or events were alcohol was greatly given. She became friend with Miguel and he accompanied her to all the events were alcohol drinks were given free.

Miguel let out a cigar from his pants pocket and put it in his mouth "take that off Miguel, I don't want to stink" Haruka told her friend. Instead of obeying the blonde, Miguel started lighting the cigar with his cigarette lighter.

"Pshh…Have you ever tried to smoke? You don't know what you're losing man" Miguel calmly said as a cloud of gray smoke left his mouth.

Haruka tentatively looked at Miguel "Ha, give me one. I want to try. I have heard people who are around smokers have a higher probability of dying of cancer as the smoker and since I will be around you I prefer to kill myself" Haruka smiled as she extended her hand and Miguel gave her one of his cigars and helped her light hers.

Cough. Cough. "Wow, this is strong. I don't know how I have missed this for so long" Haruka was now exhaling the gray smoke from her mouth.

That was the beginning of the two vicious that would accompany the blonde during her next two years. After she left Spain and her 'friend' Miguel, Haruka went to the Grand Prix of Italy in Monza. Tetsuya and Kenta had tried many times to stop Haruka from drinking and smoking but the blonde wouldn't listen. She claimed that neither of her 'distractions' or 'entertainments' interfered with her racing skills. In fact she had won the British Grand Prix. The Italian Grand Prix had been no different; the blonde had won it and decided to stay in Italy with Kenta, Tetsuya and the Red Bull team. The victories only made her more famous and more people invited her to more parties and more events where she happily attended. In the next two years she would always end up drunk after a party and someone had to call her a taxi or take her home, some other times she just spent the night at her 'girlfriends' houses. Haruka couldn't bear with her pain anymore and that's why she decided to refuge in alcohol, cigars and many women. She became a lover with many strange women in her alcoholic nights, but none of them made her forget about a certain aqua haired woman. She had damned tried to move on using alcohol and smoking but nothing was working at all.

"You don't understand Kenta!" Haruka shouted, exasperation written all over her face.

"NO! I obviously don't! How can you possible destroy yourself like that? Kenta shouted her friend back, his patience was long forgotten.

"Forget it! This is the only way I can forget her! I can't think of her when I get drunk and the smoke from my cigars clouds my thoughts away from her!"

"Haruka it's been 5 years since she left you. It is obvious that she didn't care or love you as much as she claimed; otherwise she will be here by now! Stop this and forget her once and for all!" Kenta's tone was harsh; he knew he had hurt his friend as soon as the blonde storm out of her department's room but he was fed up with his friend's behavior. It also hurt him to see her ending her life for someone he thought didn't deserve her love.

_It is truth Michiru I never meant anything for you. I was only a joke for you. Did you enjoy it? Was it good to tease me like that? I bet you and your family still laugh at my stupidity to believe in you. Damn you Michiru, damn you because I can't forget you._

**My Haruka I am so proud of you, you have reached your dream. You are now a famous and well recognized F1 race driver. I have tried to follow your races, I am not allowed to see or follow anything about you, and it hurts me when I don't. I wish I could be there by your side, cheering up for you. I want to see and touch so badly. I don't know how I have survived all this time without you by my side. I want you to know wherever you are right now that I love you and I pray for you every time you step in to the racetrack. I couldn't bear if something was to happen to you, please Ruka keep waiting for me. It won't take too long now.**

After the heated argument between Kenta and herself, Haruka left her department. In an attack of madness and depression Haruka made her way to a local bar. She sat in one of the stools by the bar and asked the barman for a shot of whiskey. The drink was strong but Haruka was used to these types of drinks in her last two years of drinking nights and sprees.

"Another one" Haruka placed the shout glass down and pointed to the empty glass.

The bartender approached her once again and without looking at her poured another full dose. Haruka took the glass, swished it around and dropped the burning liquid down her throat. She shook her head as she tried not to think anymore. _Why can't I just disappear too? Why life has to be a bitch with me? Is it because I've been one myself. Aghhh get away from me Michiru! Leave me alone and take your damn promises away from me and just let me be. _The thoughts didn't stop as she drank, she could still think of all these things she wished she didn't, and again, she pointed to the empty glass. Once again the barman poured yet another shot filling into the glass, this time he looked at her and realized that maybe that 'man' needed to drink a bit more. This time Haruka had no hesitation in taking it and gulping it down. After this one, she felt her mind starting to cloud up. It was working, little by little, but it was working, she could barely think. _Michiru…why_? Still it wasn't enough to completely forget her; she needed to forget even more. Again she pointed at her empty glass. This time, the barman was hesitant. He looked at her warningly and Haruka chose to ignore him and point with even more force at her glass. The barman had no other choice and did as he was ordered. He poured another stream of the liquid in the glass, and again, Haruka drank it in one go. After Haruka had who knows how many shots, she was so fazed and she was almost completely thoughtless. The barman refused to serve her more shots and it was then when the blonde decided to abandon the place.

It was still early in the afternoon and the stubborn blonde refused to call a taxi and instead decided to drive her own car to go rest to her department. Haruka started her car and sped off the bar. She was speeding; she was careless and drove over all the speed limits. Haruka didn't even know when it happened; she only felt a tremendous pain on her chest. She had crash her latest model car against a light post. An ambulance and firefighters showed up to scene, Haruka was unconscious and didn't know when the paramedics took her to the nearest hospital in the city. Kenta and Tatsuya were informed immediately and promptly made it to the hospital.

"She could had died or worse hurt someone else" evident concern could be heard in Tetsuya's voice.

"I know and I feel terrible man, I feel guilty because I told her things I shouldn't have. It's her damn memories that have trapped her and won't let her go"

"Kenta, you shouldn't feel like that. You have tried your best to support her and have always been with her"

"I guess Tetsuya, but I still feel bad. Haruka has reached her limit and since she broke her left arm, she won't able to participate in Monaco. I was thinking it might be time to go back to Japan, may be if she sees my mom and her mother again, she will reconsider things and change her lifestyle"

"Yeah it's a shame that she will miss Monaco, but she must pay the price of her irresponsible actions. And you might be right and have her family around will help her change back to the Haruka we all love"

The accident hadn't been that bad and Kenta and Tetsuya decided to leave the Italian city the week after the accident; even though the blonde disagreed with their idea she came with them. They called it a break and headed back to Japan. A new beginning had started for Haruka; her life would totally change in the upcoming years.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hey I'm trying my best to finish this, I think there would be only 4 more chaps before is done. I hope you will enjoy this one and patiently wait for the rest :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **To those still interested in my crappy writing here is another chap. I know it's been a long time but I am working on this because I promised myself to finish. I don't like when a fanfic work is not done :( so I want to complete this.

**7 years later **

After the incident in Italy Haruka had no other option but follow the advice from Kenta and Tetsuya. The three Japanese packed up and decided to go back home. The Red Bull team and Tetsuya made a great job to cover the accident the blonde racer was involved in and after paying all tabloids to not publish anything they left the city. Madoka who was informed by Kenta of their decision, decided to go back to her village and bring Emiko and her daughter Himeko with her to the city. Emiko had been informed of all of her daughter's successful victories but not of her two biggest addictions. Madoka who only knew what Kenta told her, convinced Emiko to leave the village to reunite with her blonde daughter who more than anyone needed her love and care. Madoka was now living in a big house that Kenta and Haruka had bought for her and that's where she brought her friend and her own daughter. Ishii Himeko was now 21 years old. A fine and gorgeous woman in all sense of the word, she had long blue hair that reached the end of her back, she was about 5'7 ft. just like her brother even though she was a year younger. Her eyes were her strongest and more stunning feature; they were two beautiful sapphires, electric blue eyes that hypnotized anyone. She was slender and had fine, delicate facial features. She was indeed gorgeous and an amazing person in the outside and inside. Her reason for staying back in the village was not only to offer company to Emiko, but because she had a crush with her mother's goddaughter. Yes, Ishii Himeko once had a crush for Haruka. Back at the village when they all lived together, the blonde always looked after her and even though Haruka was older and was not part of the Ishii's family, she always treated Himeko like a little sister. Himeko was 14 when Kenta, Madoka and Haruka left the village. She had thought that she might have been confused about the blonde racer and decided to evade temptations by staying with Emiko.

"Welcome home darling!" Emiko anxiously shot when she saw her blonde daughter entered her house.

"Mother!" Haruka who was now fully recovered, well at least physically, run to her mother's arms "Mother, oh god, mother, it's been too long!" the blonde exclaimed as she buried her face in her mother's chest.

"I know honey but _we _are now here and won't leave you ever again"

"We?" the blonde racer looked around the house for the first time "H-Himeko?" the blonde asked in disbelief as she noticed somebody else in the room. She remembered a little blue haired girl, but what she had in sight was not a kid anymore.

Himeko made her way in front Haruka. She nodded and gave her a small smile "Hi" the blue haired goddess articulated.

"Wow, Himeko look at you! You are all grown up, a beautiful woman I must say" Haruka smiled at her, she locked eyes with the woman in front of her. Haruka didn't know what it was but something about Himeko drew her close to her. It might have been her striking eyes, those two beautiful gleaming sapphires that spark brightly.

"Well, you look very handsome yourself. I guess time made a good job and here we are all adults now" Himeko didn't break the intense gaze between the blonde racer and herself and spoke softly and calmly.

"Ahem" Kenta cleared his throat "Himeko, Haruka must be very tired from our flight. I am myself, why don't we leave this for later"

Haruka broke the intense gaze between Himeko and herself "Ah yeah…that's right. I guess we will have lots of time to talk later" she smiled at Himeko and then turned to her mother "Mother, I am terrible sorry, but I feel exhausted. I am going to rest a bit" with that the blonde left her godmother, mother, Himeko and Kenta behind.

Himeko kept staring in the direction the blonde disappeared "Himeko, sis, I missed you!" Kenta interrupted his sister.

"Kenta! I missed you too oni-san!" Himeko lost herself in her brother's embrace.

"I saw the way you looked her, you better forget it" Kenta whispered to her sister as they both advanced to a near couch in the room.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Kenta" Himeko looked at her brother a confused expression in her face.

"Yes, you do. I just don't want you to get hurt. Haruka has gone through lot of stuff this last couple of years" Kenta scratched the back of his head, a little hesitant to continue his conversation "she has been inconsolable since her girlfriend left her. It's a long story that I shouldn't tell. It doesn't concern me or you by the way. But listen to me Himeko, don't hurt yourself and just ignore what I just told you" Kenta stood up from his place and excused himself to later retire from the living room into his room.

"Poor Haruka" Himeko whispered to herself.

The arrival of her mother and for some reason of Himeko was very welcomed by the handsome F1 champion. The first year after their arrival Haruka decided to live with Madoka, Himeko and Emiko in Madoka's new house. Kenta had his own apartment just like Haruka and decided to live on his own but continued to visit his family. After her accident Haruka amended her lifestyle, she struggled to stop her vicious. Himeko had been of great help for her, the blue haired woman helped her to stop drinking. Himeko demonstrated to be very patient and lovely with the blonde. Himeko showed up in all the weak moments the blonde racer thought she couldn't handle. There were many times when the blonde thought to give up, to return to her vicious drinking and just submerged again in the endless cycle of alcoholism. To her fortune Himeko always appeared ready to lend her a hand and giving comforting words. Her second vicious was more difficult to stop, it could be even ironic but her latest vicious cost her more effort. With her family's support and Himeko's constant care the blonde racer was now smoking less and less. Little by little Himeko had gained a place in Haruka's heart. The blue haired girl really cared for the blonde and Haruka was aware of this fact.

_It's been a long time now Michiru…You don't know all the stupid things I have done for your fault. You know what? I became an alcoholic and smoker, but thanks god he put this precious girl in my life and I am recovering from that. Himeko has been a blessing in my life, but I must confess you something. I don't know if I am ready for another relationship, I don't think I am worth her time and love. She deserves someone better._

"Haruka? Are you ok?" the angelic voice from Himeko brought the blonde back to reality.

"Uh…Yes. What's wrong?" Himeko sat next the blonde as Haruka stared into those two electric blue pools of hers.

"Uhmm I think I should be the one asking that. You seemed to be gone to other world. Is everything ok?" Himeko stared back at the handsome racer. She had been very close to the blonde and tried really hard not to fall for Haruka. Of course it had been a difficult task since she was very fond of the blonde. Himeko more than anything didn't wish Haruka to waste her life by smoking or drinking, that's why she decided to help her as much as she could. Himeko was not dumb; she knew part of Haruka's story and the reason of the blonde's addictions. She was aware of the fact that Haruka had a love story with another girl that had left the blonde heartbroken, but she didn't dare to ask the blonde further details. Himeko thought that girl didn't deserve the love of the woman in front of her and even though she didn't try to do anything to seduce the blonde, as many other women that approached the Red Bull racer did, she didn't separate from her hoping deep down that the blonde would give her a chance to love again.

The blonde who was plopped down outside in the house's porch stairs didn't know what to answer. Of course, she still wasn't healed, not everything was ok just yet. She reached for her jeans pocket searching for her pack of cigarettes pulling one out of the box and just when she was about to put it in her mouth Himeko reached for it and gently put it away "you are something else Himeko" the handsome blonde whispered and carefully brought her face just inches away from Himeko's "You smell very nice" Haruka absorbed the lilac scent from the woman before her and without thinking twice she pressed her lips to the blue haired woman.

Haruka had kissed Himeko in a sudden weak moment, she promptly broke apart "G-Gomen, Himeko I just…"but before the blonde could finish what she intended to say Himeko kissed her back. This time the kiss was mutually shared in an innocent and passionate way. Before things could go out of control, for the second time, Haruka parted from the beauty in front her.

"I am sorry Haruka; I shouldn't have done that is just that…" Himeko started as she clumsily tried to get up from the stair's porch she was sitting when a gently slender hand stopped her.

"No Himeko please don't leave me, not you too"

"Haruka" Himeko whispered as she sat back again.

"I like you Himeko… I really do and I don't wish to hurt you" the blonde determined looked at the blue haired woman. It was time for Haruka to pour out her feelings.

"I like too Haruka. I-I…I have always been in love with you"

"Himeko" Haruka raised her right hand softly and caressed the blue haired woman in her left cheek.

"I understand Haruka that you can't reciprocate my feelings. I am sorry you had to know how I feel, but I don't want to lose you either"

"Himeko you're right. I can't reciprocate your feelings…not just yet" Haruka saw how tears gathered in those two sapphires she adored "not now but if you give me time… I may be able to reciprocate your feelings" Haruka finished this and saw how the woman in front of her shined at her confession.

Himeko smiled brightly at Haruka, her tears being wiped off her beautiful face "Haruka I am willing to wait as long as you want. I have waited years now and I am sure I can wait until you can correspond me"

"Before we start a relationship you have to know about my last love" Haruka looked down at the ground, her gaze lost in the green grass "Michiru…" Haruka inhaled profoundly remembering the sea goddess "She was my first real love. I shared many good and bad moments with her. The year we shared together was the best year of my life. We were very happy until the day her parents separated us. She promised she would return, but like everybody knows it has been six years and still no sign from her" Haruka turned to Himeko looking straight into her eyes "Himeko, I am scared…" Haruka gulped "I am scared to fall in love and… be left alone again" The blonde racer closed her eyes turning her head away from Himeko's " I couldn't stand to be abandon like that again" she quietly whispered.

A warm feel invaded Himeko,_ Haruka …she wears this ice mask, pretending to be fine when in reality she suffers a lot. I will help you Haruka, _leaving her thoughts aside Himeko gently took Haruka's hands in hers "Haruka, I would never leave you like that no matter what. You are a very valuable person; you have achieved so much and have recovered from worse stuff" Himeko remembered the accident at Italy and the blonde's addictions. She knew the blonde was stronger and if she could help, she would "If you let me demonstrate you all the love I have for you, I am very sure you will be very happy again" Himeko smiled at Haruka and took the blonde's left hand bringing it to her sweet lips, kissing it gently "I just want to make you happy"

Haruka felt for the first time after a long period love again. She had ventured into many 'relationships' with other women before but no one like Ishii Himeko. Himeko was special in all ways. After all, Himeko had helped her and showed that cared for her, she deserved a chance "Himeko, I don't know if I really deserve your love, but I you accept me like this you will make me very happy"

"Of course I do silly" Himeko shyly and slowly reached for the blonde's lips again. They shared their first kiss a couple now.

It had been a year after Haruka and Himeko became a couple. At first Madoka was a little concerned about the decision her daughter had made. There was no doubt she loved Haruka, but she knew about the blonde's past love and her vicious. Madoka only wanted the best for her only daughter, but after Haruka showed her that she had changed and that she made Himeko happy, she gladly accepted the relationship. Emiko couldn't be happier that her daughter had found love again; she had seen her daughter cry for her lost love, but now that she was with Himeko she was always smiling and happy. Kenta was opposed at first but decided to support his only sister, after all everybody deserved a second chance. He himself had found love in the last person he thought he would. The year after his arrival he found Kaori; the platinum haired woman had become a music teacher at Machida. After a couple of dates, he started a relationship with her. Haruka and Himeko were living now together back at the blonde's apartment. It had been two great years for the blonde racer. Haruka didn't know if she had made a right choice, but again she wasn't alone anymore and Himeko made her happy, she only wished that her efforts were making Himeko happy too.

_I don't know if I have found real love again but I am at peace. I cry less and less each time. New things have happened to me now. I have found somebody that has filled me with all the love you couldn't give me. I must confess you something…it doesn't feel the same, it feels different. Her kisses don't taste like yours, her caresses and touches are not as warm as yours. I don't know what it is or what you did to me, but I am fighting it. You won't hurt me anymore…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yay! I'm almost there just a few more chaps and I will be done with my first fic! :) Next chap back to the future hehe, it's time to finish this Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: ** Ok First I want to thank to those who have been reading my story, I appreciate it. Secondly, from this chap on everything is in the 'present' when I started the story (Ch.1 As I Lay Dying) – the beginning was a little bit of the present (Haruka's POV) and then it went to the past. So now we're back to the future/present. Dang! I almost forgot: I do not own or want to promote the Red Bull Team. I just kind of got tired of reading Haruka driving and owning a Ferrari, that's why I chose the Red Bull team and Lamborghini :P

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 14 A New Beginning…Or An Old Ending?<strong>

******************************************Present*****************************************

Two slender arms wrapped a slim waist from behind. A kiss was lovely placed on a milky white neck "Are you ready love?" a marvelous voice whispered to her lover.

"I am" a tall figure turned around to grab her lover by her waist to then spin around until a loud _thud _was heard in the soft salty sand.

Two bodies were now resting on the soft sand "We are now moving on to the future love, not more past. Just what you and I building our happy future" an angelic voice said contently.

"I know… thank you for everything. For loving, caring and waiting for me and for being here right now with me" The largest body form caressed the smaller one in the face.

"You don't have to thank me for nothing. I did it because I love you"

"Himeko, my Himeko" Haruka still couldn't bring herself to say those three words that her blue haired woman repeated to her so often" I-I couldn't ever pay you all you have done for me"

"You don't have to pay me silly. That's why we are a couple" Himeko lifted herself up from the warm sand.

Haruka and Himeko had visited the beach today. Today was a special day for the blonde racer, today she had said goodbye to her 'teenage lover'. She had brought the letters she had written to her aqua haired lover but could never send because she didn't know where to send them. The letters contained all her thoughts and feelings collected through the years, she kept them all that time but it was time to let them go and so she threw them into the restless sea. She was finally moving on after seven long years of waiting, she had finally made her final decision and resolved to give love another chance. Yes, Haruka Tenoh was given up her first love. She had waited enough and even though she had been living with Himeko for the last year, she still couldn't feel like she had before with her first love. Haruka had talked with Himeko and told her about her still feelings towards the young violinist; however Himeko agreed to date her and eventually moved in to live with her. Himeko was very patient and understanding towards her but Haruka knew that she had to do better; she had to completely delete the violinist from her mind and more importantly from her heart.

"Haruka, we have to go love. Today is your team's annual celebration ball and you are the main star. We can't be late" Himeko extended her hand to help stand the laying blonde.

"Hai, hai. I don't know why we have to go. I would rather spend the day here at the beach with you" Haruka smirked and leaned towards Himeko kissing her in the cheek.

"Haruka, you have been in the Red Bull team for years now honey and they do this every year. You must be used to it by now"

"I know… they do it every year but I still don't like to go!" Haruka childishly pout as she got up "I guess there is no other option"

"Nope!" Himeko teasingly replied as she clung to the blonde's right arm "besides I want to see the international orchestra. I think this year comes from the U.S, oh Haruka it will be a nice night"

"Ha-ha ok, ok. Now I know why you are so excited about going" Haruka started walking as she teased her girlfriend "You really like classical music ne?"

"Hey there is nothing wrong with classical music" Himeko embarrassingly blush "and if I am right you also like it! You play the piano"

Haruka laughed "Yeah you're right. We should get going then. We barely have time to get ready"

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo International Airport-Narita <strong>

A delicate figure exited the crowed place, a suitcase in her left hand and a violin case in the other. The mysterious woman took a taxi and got lost in the busy streets of Tokyo.

The Red Bull racing company would host a ball dance every year to celebrate its success. This year's was made in honor of the blonde racer. A year and a half after her accident and after her rehabilitation from her addictions, Haruka went back to the racing world winning the Grand Prix of India and Brazil. Tonight's ball dance would be the event of the year. Haruka was ready by 8 o'clock. She was wearing a black Armani tuxedo, a white long sleeve dress shirt underneath and black tie. On the other hand Himeko wore a platinum silky dress; it had two fine straps in rhinestones adorning her creamy white neck. She looked very beautiful; the dress was simple but it accentuated her firm curves and breasts.

"Himeko you look gorgeous" Haruka said in her husky low voice "You're ready?"

"Thank you. You look very sexy yourself like always" Himeko winked at her and took her hand pulling her out their apartment "Yes I am, let's go"

The ride to the Red Bull team event was very short, they got there early. Himeko instantly found the other racer's wives or girlfriends and started conversations with them. Haruka made her way to her teammates and friends. The place was very elegant and huge; it was hold at a very expensive and recognized hotel. One of the best hotels in Tokyo, there was even a large stage set up in front of the room, it was filled with chairs and a music note stand was placed in the middle. Haruka reasoned it was for the orchestra that would play later on.

"How you doing Haruka? Where is Himeko?" Kenta and Kaori approached the blonde racer.

"Hello, Haruka" Kaori saluted her ex classmate and 'youth' crush. Kaori who once had a crush on the blonde discovered after some years that she had only been confused and that she really didn't have a problems with guys.

"Hello, Kaori" Haruka smiled and greeted Kaori before addressing Kenta "Umm I think your sister is over there with some friends" Haruka pointed to a near table filled with some elegant women.

"Ah ok. Tonight seems very nice; they brought an orchestra from the U.S. People says they have an excellent violinist, she is supposedly very talented, a prodigy in music" Kenta enthusiastically explained.

"Well, she must be very famous or mysterious because they haven't even said her name" Kaori continued on the conversation.

"Ha, I don't really care who she is, I just hope her music is as good as they say it is. That will make this event worth it" Haruka loose up her tie.

After an hour of chatting with friends Haruka sat on a table joined by Kenta and Kaori. Music started to fill in the magnificent place. Many music instruments were brought together creating an enjoyable environment. Suddenly an annoying beeping interrupted the friends from the wonderful sound. "I am sorry, it's my cell phone" Haruka reached out for her device.

"Just when it's about to start Haruka" Kenta scolded his friend.

"Sorry man, I think it's important I have to get it, I guess I will have to wait for next year's ball to hear that violinist" Haruka looked at the little screen in her cellphone as she headed outside to a balcony.

"Ha-ha I will tell you how it was, now go! You're disturbing my ears with that noise" Kenta pointed to her cellphone and the blonde hurried to a silent place making her way between the crowds.

The same delicate and graceful figure from the airport wandered around the spacious and crowed hotel room. She was terrible tired from her long flight from the U.S to Japan but was content to be in her mother land. She kept on walking when she suddenly spotted a blonde blur disappearing between the crowds.

"Could it be..." the beautiful woman whispered to herself.

"Miss. Kaioh, the orchestra director is looking for you. We are about to start" a young man in a black tuxedo approached the aqua haired woman.

Michiru only stared to the place where she saw the blonde mass of hair passed, but then nicely turned around to face the man in front her "Ok I am ready".

Kaioh Michiru was back to Japan after seven long years. She was the main violinist of an American orchestra from the U.S where she had been living all that time. She had been invited to play at a special event from which she didn't know any details. Michiru made her way to the large stage and took her special place between the other musicians. A nice, soft melody started to float around the hotel room, hypnotizing everyone who heard the magical sound of her violin. The act lasted at least half an hour, after her participation Michiru went out to the dance floor again looking around as if trying to find something or someone. Kenta and Kaori apparently didn't recognize her and Himeko didn't even know who that talented violinist was.

"Michiru, I finally found you! I've been looking for you for minutes now" a tall and handsome man approached the table the aqua haired woman sat.

"I'm sorry Derrick. I was just trying to …"

"I know" Derrick looked at Michiru sympathetically.

Derrick Silvetti. Music assistant of the international U.S orchestra. Derrick was 26 years old, gray eyes and blond hair. Handsome and tall, the man was really something.

"Why were you looking for me so urgently?" Michiru suddenly changed the topic remembering Derrick had been looking for her just minutes before.

"Marissa called. Are you staying with me tonight?" Derrick slyly smiled at her.

"Not tonight! I think you have had enough of me. Don't you get tired of me?" Michiru teasingly asked as she looked at the man in front her.

The blond shook his head "Never! Anyway I'm going to be around for another hour or so, if you change your mind just call me"

Michiru laughed at Derrick's words "I already told you I'm staying at my hotel"

The tall man smiled as he stood up from the table "Ok as you wish"

After some time wandering around and rejecting dozens of invitations to dance, Michiru found a calm and silent place when she made her way to one of the balconies of the hotel.

"Finally some peace" Michiru murmured to herself. It was large balcony that welcomed the night and breeze of the air. Michiru let herself in, resting her both forearms against the concrete structure, leaning her body and lifting her gaze to the immense starry sky. _I am back Haruka, I complied my promise. Now where are you?_

Haruka had to answer an important call that had taken forever to finish. She wished she could have heard the prodigious violinist people were all talking about. Sighting and putting her cellphone back to her pants' pocket; Haruka gave the sky a last sight before shifting her gaze to her other side. Time seemed to stop to the blonde racer and her breathing became heavy and elaborated. Right in front of her was no other than her…the woman with whom she learn to love and suffer. She was absolutely stunning, she wore a white evening gown that was topless, just one silver strap hung diagonally around her neck and the dress had a nice cut in front that revealed a well-toned right leg. Her aquamarine haired was accommodated in an elegant bun adorned with a diadem. Michiru Kaioh was all a princess, no, a queen, she was breathtaking.

Michiru felt someone staring at her; it was no strange for her, she was used to men staring at her because of her grand beauty and artistic talents but somehow this felt different. Lowering her gaze from the starry night she turned her head to her side and couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, 20 feet away from her stood the person she much longed to see, the person each night she dreamt with, the person she still loved. Michiru met beautiful teal eyes and submerged in them.

Back at the main room Kenta and Kaori gracefully danced around with many other couples. When the music stopped, they went to sit at their table only to find a bored Himeko. Himeko had finished talking to her friends and when she couldn't find her lover she went to sit at her table.

"Kenta, have you seen Haruka? I can't find her" Himeko asked her older brother.

"Umm I think she had to answer a phone call, but she surely has taken long. That was before the orchestra played" Kenta explained his sister.

"Ah I wanted to dance with her. Can you help me look for her? She must be somewhere around" Himeko stood up from her seat and took her brother's arm before this one could take a seat.

"Aghh Himeko, you can go by yourself" Kenta whined as he set free his arm.

"I will go with you Himeko" Kaori volunteered herself to look for the blonde.

"Ah thank you Kaori, _you_ are really _nice, _not like some other people I happen to know" Himeko looked at her brother at her last words before leaving the room with Kaori.

In the balcony area, under the starry night and warm breeze Haruka fought her inner memories and heart. "No, this can't be" Haruka whispered to herself wishing she had been only delirious.

"Haruka…" Michiru articulated making her way to the tall, handsome blonde. Haruka was shocked and couldn't move any of her muscles. Michiru finally reached Haruka and fiercely embraced her as if the racer could disappear any second. "Haruka, love, I am back" Michiru calmly said.

Still no answer from the blonde. Haruka couldn't believe that the woman she had waited for the last seven years and decided to stop waiting today was in front of her. Michiru pulled herself out the blonde's body "Haruka, I-I…"

"Love?"Michiru was abruptly cut off by the blonde "I am sorry Miss, but you might be confused. I am not _your_ love" Haruka coldly replied as she turned around ready to leave.

"Haruka wait! We need to talk" Michiru grabbed Haruka by her right hand.

Haruka calmly took the hand of the violinist away from hers "Talk? I don't think so. There is nothing to talk about. May be if you had come or call, damn! Even wrote a letter seven years ago we could have talk, but not now, not anymore"

"Haruka, you don't know anything about what kept me from reaching you, please don't be like that and hear me out!" Michiru exploded, tears already framing her eyes.

"I am sorry Kaioh-san, but after so much suffering and many nights of crying, the pain has gone" Haruka half lied, she had indeed suffered and cried many nights, but the pain was still there. "Where were you as I lay dying? When I needed you the most?"

"I also spent many nights and even days crying for you. I could never accept our destiny and my pain has not been gone it deepens with your words" Michiru poured out her feelings to her ex-lover.

"I'm sorry Michiru it's too late now" Haruka fought the tears treating to fall down her eyes.

"What do you mean is too late Haruka? You are here, I am here, and I think we can talk this over. There is much I need to explain to you…"

"There is someone else" Haruka caught the violinist off "She taught me to forget and forgive without grudge. She is a sunbeam that has retuned the color to my life" Haruka could not do other thing but to think of her savior, of all the happiness Himeko had given her, even though she didn't love her. She could not hurt Himeko like that.

"A-a new l-love?" Michiru stuttered. She couldn't believe what her ears hear. Haruka had found someone else; the love of her life was in love with another woman.

"She never cared that I talked so much about you and her determination and love won me over" Haruka finished her speech, locking gazes with the beauty in front of her.

Michiru felt her heart break into too many pieces, but still found enough courage to ask "Do you love her?" she asked in a low tone, still audible for the blonde racer. Michiru knew that staring in to her eyes Haruka couldn't lie to her and patiently waited for her answer.

Haruka had been taken aback; she hadn't expected that question from all possible ones. Before she could answer two figures suddenly approached the blonde. And now the balcony welcomed two more people. The blonde broke the intense gaze with the woman before her and looked to her side, only to meet two sapphire's orbs looking confusingly at her. Himeko stood right in front of her, she darted her eyes between her girlfriend and a beautiful woman in front of Haruka, tears rolled down from the mysterious woman. Kaori gasped and lifted her right hand to cover her mouth.

Himeko didn't understand the scene before her and decided asked "Haruka? Is everything alright?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Another completed chap, oh man this is coming to an end :( but there are still some ties that need to be fixed. Ah cliffhanger jeje Is everything alright Haruka? Will Haruka stay with Himeko or Michiru? And what about Derrick? What happened to Michiru all this time? So many questions and no answers, well that's until next chap ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **Here it goes another chap! Yay! Hope y'all will like it. Enjoy it because there is only one more and then I moving on to another story? Will you like me to write another story? What would be a good idea to write about? I accept suggestions, I already have something I'm working on but I guess I can work extra, just throw me some good ideas and we'll see.

xXxsailorFanxXx- Sorry I didn't answer before but yeah Haruka with another woman other than Michiru seems impossible but who knows right? ;)

Miss MoKa – I'm glad you liked my story. I am not a writer nor want to be (as a profession). I _tried _to do as best as I could and I also liked their date & night :p

To all of you who have also read- thanks and hope to hear from y'all soon. So R & R and don't forget your suggestions :)

**Ch.15 Confusion, Guilty and Jealousy**

The blonde looked back again at Michiru, the violinist couldn't control her emotions and was profoundly crying. Haruka felt a pang in her heart when she saw Michiru like that, her teal watery eyes threaten to betray her and before they did, she turned her back on the violinist once again "Everything is perfect" the blonde faked a smile and took Himeko by her arm. Haruka just couldn't turn her back to see Michiru again. She knew if she did she would run to her arms and she just didn't dare to hurt Himeko like that.

Just when Haruka and Himeko were about to exit the balcony a tall blond man bumped into Haruka "I'm sorry man" the blond spoke in Japanese but still a foreign accent could be heard.

"Michiru I saw you coming here and I followed you" Derrick suddenly appeared in the balcony making his way to the violinist "I forgot to tell you but…" for the first time Derrick paid attention to the situation and looked closely at the aqua haired woman. The nice and strong Michiru Kaioh was crying in front of him "What the hell happened here?"

Michiru couldn't do anything else but cry, she still hold her gaze on the back of the blonde racer that remained rooted on the floor next to a blue haired woman "n-nothing…" she managed to say between sobs.

Haruka stopped dead on her tracks when she heard the blond man call the violinist without any honorifics, as if they were very close. Himeko stayed silent and decided to turn around to take another look at the woman. In the process Haruka had to turn too.

"What do you mean nothing?" Derrick was angry, somebody had made Michiru cried and he couldn't stand it. He followed the aqua haired woman's gaze "YOU" Derrick angrily approached the blonde racer.

Haruka felt a sudden outburst of anger too looking at the blond man in his eyes "What do you want?" she angrily asked.

Derrick took Haruka by her expensive suit jacket "YOU made her cry. Didn't you?"

Haruka pushed Derrick away from her "Don't fucking touch me ever again" Haruka hissed as she straighten out her suite jacket.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do" Derrick raised his hand ready to strike.

"No Derrick no!" Michiru ran towards the two blonds "Please just let it go, let's just go home ok."

"But Michiru this jerk just made you cry and you just want me to cross my arms and do nothing?" Derrick lowered his hand and looked at Michiru for an explanation.

"No, Derrick. Haruk…Tenoh-san didn't make me cry."

Haruka couldn't stand it anymore, she took a surprised Himeko by her waist and sent draggers at Derrick before leaving, not even looking at Michiru once.

Michiru observed how the woman she loved departed with a new love. Her strength couldn't support any more and after the blonde left, the violinist fell to her knees bringing her two hands to her face crying her heart out once again. Kaori who had witnessed everything and had stayed silent the whole time suddenly approached the fallen violinist "Michiru? Oh Michiru" Kaori knelt down right next to her high school best friend and hugged her "Shhh, Michiru is alright" Kaori tried to calm down the inconsolable violinist.

The ringing of a cellphone broke the intense feeling of the atmosphere. Derrick sent Michiru an apologetic smile as he pulled out his cellphone "I'm sorry Michiru I have to take this. I'll be right back; we're going home after this."

Michiru only nodded at him then looked up at Kaori "Aright?" she sobbed once again before she continued "How can you say that? Didn't you see her leaving with her? I have lost her!" she broke down once again.

"Michiru, it's been too long. You left her seven years ago and never even attempt to contact her. It was obvious that she was gonna find somebody else" Kaori reasoned with her friend.

"It wasn't my decision to leave her Kaori and you and she know that!" the violinist wiped off some tears from her eyes "Everybody who knows our story damn well knows that I loved her very much, I still do, I haven't stop loving her Kaori, even if she has changed me."

"Himeko is a good woman. She has tried very hard to win Haruka's love. If you had only showed up early" Kaori now helped her friend to her feet.

"Himeko? So that's her name. Does Haruka love her?"

"Michiru why do you ask about her? Don't you have somebody else already? That blond guy?"

"What about Derrick? He's only my friend. He's even married! I bet that was his wife calling him" Michiru tried to smile as she thought about a desperate Marissa "just tell me, does she loves Himeko?"

"Oh" Kaori sheepishly smiled as she realized her misinterpretation "Michiru you are my friend, but I can't interfere and tell something I, myself am not very sure of. I met Himeko over a year ago when I started dating her brother, Kenta. She and Haruka hadn't started dating yet, but I could tell she loved Haruka very much."

"So you are with Kenta, congratulations at least one of us is happy" Michiru tried to even out her breathing "I just want to let her know how things happened, my reasons for not coming earlier. She deserves it after all of these years."

"Yes, I guess you're right" Kaori and Michiru started to leave the balcony "she will at least know your reasons and will have calm in her heart. Now you must be strong and accept her decision. Michiru, she is hurt and things won't be easy."

"I know. I was planning on staying to live in Japan, but after this..." Michiru lifted her gaze to the hotel's ceiling as if trying to look for an answer "after I talk to her and get fix some business that I have pending, I will leave for the U.S, where I should have stayed" Michiru gave her friend a weak smile.

Kaori got out a small paper and a pen of her purse and wrote down something "Here" Kaori handed her the small note "the number on the top is mine, and the other one is hers. Call her, meet with her and calmly talk things over. I wish you good luck and I hope everything will work out for good for everyone.

As Kaori completely exited the balcony Derrick came back with keys on hands "let's go Michiru. Marissa is waiting for us."

**-The Next Day-**

Himeko had interrogated Haruka after they left the event trying to find out whom that woman was but Haruka had remained silent. For the first time in years Haruka felt like drinking again, she couldn't believe her damn luck. She had spent all night silently crying, Himeko knew something was wrong with her girlfriend but Haruka just tried to act as if nothing had happened. Haruka was forcing herself covering her feelings with an 'everything is alright' mask.

The events from the previous night played over and over again in her mind. The image of that Derrick guy defending Michiru so determinedly as if they were a couple. That was too much for the blonde, confused as ever Haruka left Himeko home and was now at the racetrack trying to clear out her mind when suddenly her cell phone started ringing "Hello" the soft husky voice from the tall, handsome racer echoed through the phone line.

"Haruka" a soft delicate voice answered from the other end.

Haruka attempted to hang up her phone but decided against it "What do you want?" Haruka asked in a cold dry tone.

"I need to talk to you, Haruka. I need to see you to explain things to you" Michiru explained the reason of her call "Don't you want to know what stop me from coming back to you?" the violinist was determined to explain Haruka what had happened to her.

An hour later Haruka made her way to the same hotel where she had encountered the violinist but this time under different circumstances. She had accepted to hear out the violinist and had agreed to meet her at her hotel room. Room 541, a white door with golden numbers welcomed her; Haruka lifted her right hand and inhaled air before knocking on it. Steps grew louder from the other side of the door and a few seconds later, a beautiful aqua haired woman showed up on the door.

"Please come in" Michiru held open her door gesturing the blonde to come inside.

Haruka looked around the small living room area as if waiting for someone else to show up "So I bet your _boyfriend_ is not home?"

_Boyfriend? What is she talking about? Is she jealous? Baka Haruka, as if I could love somebody else. _"No, Derrick is not here and he's only my friend."

Haruka for some reason felt relieved. _He's only her friend "_Please be quick, I don't have much time" Haruka's tone kept being cold and dry.

Michiru looked at her and slowly nodded. She had expected a reaction like that "Please sit down. Can I offer you something to drink?" Michiru pointed to a leather couch in front of a coffee table.

After taking seat Haruka finally answered by shaking her head no, totally forgetting about the aqua haired woman's friend. "So, what is it that you want to explain to me?"

"First of all, I want to say I am sorry because I know I have hurt you and that's something I wanted to prevent. That was the motive of my long absence in your life" Michiru started "and looks at us; I have hurt both of us more than I intended" Michiru ironically said.

Haruka looked at the woman in front of her and saw her suffering. Why? Why if she felt the same, why hadn't she done something to find her. "Why? Just tell me why? Why if you knew you would hurt me, why didn't you try to find me earlier and fulfill what you promised?"

"Haruka, the day my father separated us I tried to escape, but I couldn't. It was then when my dad threatened me, saying that if I tried to escape again or contact you, he will not send another of his men to beat you up but to kill you" without noticing Michiru had started to cry, salty tear drops rolled down her milky white cheeks " I was so afraid that he will hurt you. ..I-I didn't want anything to happen to you" Michiru broke into more tears.

Haruka just watched silently, anger boiling in her blood as she remembered the day Masaru Kaioh had sent his men to beat her. She then remembered the time she desperately looked for Michiru in England but didn't succeed. "Where did he take you?" bitterness came out from her mouth "When my career was on the raise, I went to look for you in England but I could never find you."

Michiru was surprised that Haruka had tried to look for her and she weakly smiled at her "My father knew you would try to find us there and decided to move to the U.S. He would only let me go out to go to school and would closely watch my footsteps."

Haruka suddenly felt guilty to have said all of those selfish things to the violinist, when the aqua haired woman had suffered too. Michiru had only tried to protect her and yet she had acted selfishly. Michiru looked up to find Haruka staring at her, when she heard no answer from the blonde, she continued. "With the pass of the years, I became valiant again and confronted my father once again but he had me in his hands. You were ascending in your career and he once again threatened me to ruin your career and fame by revealing the world your true gender. I had no defense against that and had to obey him" Michiru was in a sea of tears. "You don't know how much I tried and tried, but he would always have me guarded!" Michiru cried harder as she remembered the times she had tried to escape from her father's prison. "You don't know how much I missed you every night and how long I yearned to see you again."

"I was in the same situation as you, missing you so much that I did some stupid stuff. I don't feel proud of what I'm gonna tell you but…" Haruka went back to her years in Spain and Italy and her crazy nights "I…I became an alcoholic and also started smoking" Michiru's eyes flashed with worry and melancholy, her mouth was trying to articulate something but before she did Haruka continued "Don't worry, I am recovered from that. It took me sometime and lots of help but I am cured" Haruka gave her an assuring smile.

Michiru thought of all the pain and problems her parents put Haruka and her trough. She couldn't imagine how hurt Haruka was to have fallen into alcohol. She looked tenderly at Haruka and couldn't do anything but think about her father and his erroneous decisions "I am glad you left that all behind. You couldn't have had my father win, not that it matters anymore" tears made her way down her eyes once again and Haruka couldn't do anything but stare at her "My father died a few months ago, that's how I recovered my liberty. My mom couldn't do anything to stop me and so here I am."

Haruka felt pity for Masaru Kaioh, the man that had separated her from the love of her life. Without thinking she stood up from her seat and sat next to the crying violinist. Haruka hugged the aqua haired woman tightly "Shhh, shhh don't cry please. I can't bear to see you like this" Haruka felt remorse to see Michiru in that condition; she had been selfish and had hurt the violinist with her words the night at the hotel without knowing anything.

Michiru felt herself at home in the strong yet gentle arms of the blonde ; however she couldn't totally lost herself in them, not without knowing "You still haven't answer me" the troubled violinist disengaged from the tall, handsome woman and looked up meeting her mesmerizing teal eyes. "Do you love her?" the aquamarine asked once again in a soft tone.

Haruka's eyes widen at the question. She had avoided that question the previous night when Himeko interrupted them at the balcony. Today there was nobody or anything that could save her from answering; she closed her eyes for a second and breathed in before she answered. "No, I don't love Himeko" Haruka looked away from the violinist, her eyes wandering around the hotel room. The blonde racer found courage to look back at the woman beside her. "What I said about her is true though. She has helped me a lot but no one has ever occupied your place in my heart." Haruka faced Michiru, confusion, remorse, and sadness overwhelmed her. How could life be so hard and unfair? When she thought she was ready to move on, her 'youth' love came back loving her as much as she still loved her, but there as a third person involved now, an innocent woman that didn't deserve to suffer because of her.

Even though Michiru had been given an answer, she couldn't help but feel sad. Even if Haruka still loved her, she understood that the blonde couldn't hurt her current partner. Michiru raised her right hand and caressed Haruka's temple. The blonde felt relax under the violinist touch and after a few seconds the aquamarine woman stopped "Haruka you will always have a place in my heart too." Michiru looked down to the tile floor of her living room area "but I do understand your position. I know you can't and won't hurt somebody else even if it means your happiness."

Michiru was right, Haruka couldn't even think of hurting Himeko, the woman that had helped and supported her the last few years. Haruka felt torn, between her happiness and Himeko's sake. "Michiru…" sweet lips were pressed together against Haruka's. Michiru silenced the blonde racer by kissing her gently and lovingly.

"Haruka please leave" Michiru calmly asked the blonde racer after she broke apart from her "it is for the best to leave things like this. I will leave in a few weeks and then you can continue with your life and I with mine."

The artist and musician stood up and headed towards the main door, slightly opening it she gestured the confused F1 driver to exit her hotel room and life. Haruka couldn't find words to say, the kiss had stirred old and new feelings inside her. Haruka also got up from her seat and stopped at the door looking at Michiru giving her a last look before leaving.

_Goodbye love, I will always love you, Haruka. I wish at least you can be happy and loved because I know I won't ever be, not without you._

**Same day –At night…**

Haruka had been tempted to stop by a bar in her drive back from Michiru's hotel. The conversation she have had with the violinist had left her with a big headache and a stirring of feelings. She better opted to go back to her house. She thanked God, Himeko wasn't home because it was then that she could think and cry in plenty solitude and privacy.

_Michiru, please forgive me for being such a coward. I love you, I only have always loved you and yet I can't bring myself to break all the chains that keep me away from you. _Haruka cried disconsolately as she tried not to run out of the house and find a bar or anything that could stop her pain.

"Haruka, are you home?" Himeko had arrived with shopping bags in hands. When she didn't see the blonde in the living room, she opted to go to their room. Sobs and sniffs could be heard from the room she shared with her girlfriend.

_Somebody is crying? Haruka? But she never cries, what could possibly have happened? _Himeko trailed off her thoughts and decided to open the door that lead to her bedroom.

Haruka was seating on the floor, her back resting against her bed side. She had the palms of her hands on her face, when she heard the door opening; she quickly wiped off her tears and remained seated.

"Haruka, are you ok honey? Himeko made her way to the figure on the floor, kneeling down next to her "Haruka, are you crying?" a worried Himeko asked.

Haruka was one of those persons who didn't like to be seen crying, plus what she was gonna tell Himeko. Yes, Himeko I've been crying because the love of my life is back, but I can't be with her because I don't want to hurt you. No, Haruka couldn't say that, so she quickly formulated a lie "Ah… no, not really" Himeko narrowed her eyes at her when she saw the puffy and red eyes from the blonde "It's just my allergies…this season always brings tears to my eyes with my allergies" Haruka hoped that Himeko had bought her lie and got up from the floor not before smiling warmly at her.

"You should see your doctor honey, those allergies can be a pain" Haruka was glad that Himeko had believed her lie.

"Yes, yes, I will visit him later. Now why don't we go to the kitchen I am hungry."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Get ready because next chap is the final of my first fic! I can't believe it! I did it, I did it! I wrote a fanfic about Michiru and Haruka best couple ever! H&M 3


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to all of y'all who made time to read and review this story. I'm final over with this story! :) Now I can say it I DID IT! Anyway, I want to inform y'all that I am currently working on what would be my second fanfic work, of course it will be about our two favorite senshi: Haruka & Michiru. I am trying to get things to work between school, work and social life. It's kind of complicated but it has to work somehow so be patient ;) so this is not goodbye but an 'I will be back' hehe

**Ch.16 Final Decisions**

**Next Day -Shakati Shopping District**

Gucci, Armani, Carolina Herrera and so many other shopping bags were hastily carried by two strong arms. Derrick, Michiru and a beautiful brunette walked peacefully inside Shakati Mall.

"Marissa, Michiru can we go home now? I am tired. We've been walking for hours and you both ladies have bought more than enough" Derrick said as he raised the many bags in his arms to prove they had gotten enough.

"No, not yet Derrick. I still want to look at those stores" a tall, slim woman in her mid-twenties responded the blond man happily as she pointed to another set of stores.

"Ahh Marissa, I think you should give Derrick a break" Michiru unexpectedly took part in the conversation "I'm sorry Marissa but I'm also tired" the aqua haired woman sent her a sheepish smile as she looked at Derrick sympathetically. She really wasn't in a mood to go shopping, but her friends had insisted to bring her because they well knew about her current love life situation. She had spent the whole night crying over a special blonde.

Marissa Silvetti was Derrick's wife and Michiru's best friend. Michiru and Derrick had met in the U.S when Michiru auditioned to play in the American orchestra. It was Marissa who introduced Michiru to her then boyfriend and since that day the trio became very close. Michiru had told Marissa her story in her college years and then when Marissa married Derrick and Michiru got acquainted with him she confessed him everything about her dad and her love for a certain Japanese blonde woman. The couple accepted Michiru without judging her and they became Michiru's family. After her father died, Michiru went to live with them and they had been working together in the American orchestra.

"Ah party poopers! There are so many stores and stuff I want to buy" Marissa pouted and crossed her arms harshly.

Michiru and Derrick looked at each other. They knew Marissa could be total shopaholic sometimes, most of the stuff she had bought could be well find in the U.S for a much less price but Marissa had insisted in buying so many things that they just couldn't stop her "What if you go to the stores you want to go and Michiru and I wait for you here" Derrick smiled hoping his wife could take his offer.

"But then who's gonna carry my bags?"

Derrick and Michiru sweat dropped. Yeah Marissa could be a little too exaggerated when it came to shopping.

"I will, just call me when you're done. I will take a break here and then I am putting these bags in the car" Derrick said as he walked towards a near bench area.

"Ok" Marissa happily answered and walked closer to her husband placing a quick kiss on his lips "I'll be right back babe" and with that Marissa left poor Derrick rest while she went shopping for more stuff.

"Haha my lovely friend will never change" Michiru giggled as she remembered the days she had to carry Marissa's bags and hers after a long day of shopping when they were still studying "She's been like that since college."

Derrick chuckled "Probably even before that."

After the blond man took the bags to his car, he and Michiru decided to take a coffee inside the mall's café while they waited for Marissa. They were happily talking about work and their lives without noticing a pair of teal eyes looking at them attentively.

The day before had been a nightmare for Haruka Tenoh. Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't _she _be less complicated? It was getting hard to deceive Himeko by telling her she was fine, when in reality she was anything but fine. Seven long years had elapsed since Michiru had left her, and then when she decided to finally give up on the aqua haired goddess she finally appeared. Without anything to do or anyplace to go Haruka decided to clear up her mind and took Himeko to the movies, after that the blue haired woman wanted to visit a new store they were opening in the same shopping district.

Haruka wandered inside the mall. Hand in pockets and gaze down. The blonde usually preferred to stay home and only went to the mall when it was absolutely necessary. As a good girlfriend, the blonde had to accompany Himeko but instead of going inside the store with her she opted to walk around. Only her thoughts and feelings escorted her, actually they were with her all the time. The scent of the sea was present with her all the time, the scent and essence of the sea nymph haunted her everywhere. For some odd reason the scent was becoming stronger in the mall, after almost bumping into a group of eager shoppers Haruka looked up. She was there, her torment, nymph, dream, nightmare and love…Kaioh Michiru.

_What am I doing? She made things very clear, but still I can't stand this agony. _Haruka walked over to the café shop and stood right in front of the aqua-haired woman's table "Hello" an unsure yet audible greet came out of the blonde. She looked at the blond man angrily trying to ignoring him; it wasn't until she saw Michiru in the eyes that she suddenly felt like disappearing from that place, from Michiru's gaze.

Michiru's eyes doubled in size when she saw the blonde standing in front of her so casually. She wanted to stand up and throw herself into the blonde's arms but she knew better "Hello" came a surprised yet happy reply.

"Friends huh?" an unexpected and unnecessary accusing tone over took the blonde. Haruka tried to read Michiru's expression to her sudden appearance and flinched at the sight.

Disappointment. That was the only word that could describe Michiru Kaioh in that moment. Didn't the blonde knew her at all? How couldn't she trust her? She had already told her that the blond man was only her friend. Michiru decided to ignore the blonde and continued her talk with Derrick.

Haruka was getting really upset at each second it passed and the aqua haired woman didn't reply. Without knowing what to do, the blonde racer in a frustrated jealousy attack knock off the cups of coffee from their table, thus earning their attention.

Derrick was pissed off with the act of the blonde. He stood up and instead of obeying his brain who screamed at him to beat the blonde up he did what nobody expected "YES! We are FRIENDS! F-r-i-e-n-d-s? What's your fucking problem with that?"

Obviously the blonde was taken aback. She was ready to pay for the consequences of her childish act and was ready to fight Derrick, but when the blond man screamed at her the truth she already knew, she couldn't do anything but stare at him.

Michiru shook her head in disappointment, her sadden eyes told the blonde everything "Happy now?" Michiru tried to dry off the coffee from her clothes as she took her pursue ready to leave the place. Without any other word or even glancing back at the blonde for a last time she left. Little did Haruka knew that salty tears ran down Michiru's beautiful blue eyes.

It was clear that Derrick was annoyed with the blonde's attitude but he knew better. After all she cared about his aqua haired friend "You shouldn't have done that. You're hurting her with your actions"

Again Haruka found herself speechless. What did Derrick knew? What did he care anyway? "It's not your problem what I do or what I don't."

"You're wrong! It is my problem when my best friend's WIFE and my own FRIEND is being hurt by a jerk like YOU!" Derrick ran a hand through his long hair "You should think things over. If you really love her, then don't do things like that and get her back" without waiting for any reply Derrick left the café shop.

_Gomen Michiru. I don't know what's wrong with me. _

**-A Week After-**

It had been a week since the Red Bull racer and the U.S orchestra's violinist talked or rather after Haruka's jealousy and childish attack. Things at Haruka's home were not going well. Himeko who had bought the 'allergies' lie was not dumb and noticed that those said 'allergies' were more frequent each passing day. Haruka wasn't the same since that day; the blonde had been distant and thoughtful, even though they lived it the same house, Himeko suddenly felt like a stranger in Haruka's life and home. Yes, they used to share and talk all time, but now they barely spoke to each other, even on bed. They both shared the same bed, but now it seemed that the blonde was uncomfortable by sharing the same space, Haruka would either go to sleep earlier or faked a headache to not touch the blue haired woman.

Himeko was reaching her limit; she needed to confront the blonde racer. The blue haired woman couldn't stand the situation anymore, she needed some answers. After all, all she ever wanted was to see the blonde happy and content and she was failing to do so. She needed to know, to help her and fix things. She had an idea but couldn't say more until she spoke to the blonde.

Haruka was now seated in her house's living room. If one word could describe her right now was nervous. She had her cellphone at hand, tapping it with her slender fingers and then moving it from her right to her left hand, again and again. It seemed as the blonde was waiting for a call or a sign to take action, but she did nothing aside from constantly looking at her cellphone's screen to look at the time. She in fact was nervous because Kaori, who had been in close contact with the aqua haired violinist had called and told her that said woman was leaving for the U.S today in the 7 o'clock p.m. flight to New York.

"Haruka we need to talk" Himeko voiced evenly to her girlfriend.

Haruka stayed frozen for a second as Himeko approached her. She knew she hadn't pay attention or better said ignored her girlfriend the last week. She knew this was her time to be honest "Yes, Himeko we do" she said as she got up from her seat forgetting about her cellphone and facing the standing woman in front her.

"What is going on? And I want the truth" Himeko firmly asked. "I am not dumb Haruka and I know you are up to something. You haven't been the same since that night at the hotel. Who was that woman? Was she your lost love?" the blue haired woman wanted nothing more but to know the truth.

Haruka looked down at the floor then looked up to see Himeko in her face "Yes, that woman you saw at the hotel was Michiru Kaioh, my ex-girlfriend"

Himeko soon realized what was going on but nevertheless dared to ask "You still love her don't you?" She looked at Haruka attentively, a knot was formed on her throat as she risked crossing the light bridge that would either connect or separate her from the blonde tomboy.

The sandy blonde looked at teary sapphires. _Oh God, please forgive me. _"I am sorry Himeko; I tried to love you… I really wish I could have loved you" Haruka felt like the worse person on Earth, but couldn't deny the truth any longer. "Himeko, please pardon me for the bad time, for shattering briefly your dreams in love" Honesty, Haruka had to be honest "I never wanted to hurt you. It was never my intention, but if I don't express myself it will make the situation worse" Haruka only waited for Himeko's response.

Himeko felt a cold bucket of water falling on her. The woman she loved was confessing her that she didn't love her, but then what was what they had? Weren't they just fine weeks ago? "But Haruka we are really good on bed and all! We can give more time to our relationship; I can wait for you if that's what you need."

"Himeko, this is not only about anatomy. We should not give it time to something that won't work." Haruka took a pause to deeply take air before she continued "I love someone else, that's life, and the world and you knew it. I am very convinced; you would be the best match. But no one chooses whom to love." Haruka let out the air that she was holding.

"You just said it Haruka, no one chooses whom to love and I love you" Himeko was now trying very hard to repress the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes.

"I know so, that's why it hurts me. I would want to love you like you deserve, but I can't although I want to, it doesn't come me from my heart." Haruka thought she was being harsh but she had to continue "And the cowardice to not hurt you, kept me in silence. Today I confess it's been years pretending. How do I invent feelings that have not been born in my soul? And what do I say to my heart?" Haruka was pouring out all her hidden feelings, hoping that the blue haired woman would understand her.

Salty tears were now rolling down Himeko's face. She feel hurt, but deep down she knew what the racer was telling her was truth. She had accepted to start a relationship fully knowing that the blonde still loved Michiru. "So this is how you have been feeling?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but in truth those tears you saw were not of allergies; it was depression. I know well that you have given me paradise, but she...In her hell, in my hell, in our hell fell in love again" Haruka was being honest for the first time with Himeko and believed she shouldn't keep anything.

Even though Himeko was in a horrible situation, she felt glad Haruka had opened up with her and confessed her truth feelings "I see."

"I ask you not to hate me and I accept your reproaches, in the end I knew this day would come" Haruka was now terrified that she would lose such an important and special person. Haruka could have not been in love with the blue haired woman, but she still appreciated her enough to want to cherish her as a friend.

"I don't hate you Haruka. I could never hate you, and even if I wanted I don't think I could" Himeko wiped off her tears and approached the silent racer, with shaking arms she hugged the blonde "I don't know if you remember but I once told you that all I wanted was to make you happy" Himeko looked up to meet two teal orbs still tangled in the blonde's arms "If she is your happiness then go and find her" Himeko smiled warmly at Haruka as she broke apart from her.

"Himeko, thank you. I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, and go before she leaves again." She looked at the blonde warningly "if you mess up this time I will really hate you Haruka" Himeko tried to tease as she plopped down on a near sofa.

It was gonna take Himeko time and tears to recuperate from the break-up of her relationship with the blonde, but she well knew that it was better to let go of the blonde tomboy instead of keep living in a lie. She only hoped that Haruka could catch the fortunate violinist before it was too late.

* * *

><p>A slender and graceful silhouette stood in line filled with anxious people who wanted nothing else but to board their plane. This person carried on her left hand a violin case and on her right a heart shape pendant with silver chain hanging freely.<p>

"_Hello passengers of the flight to New York City, we will leave momentarily please make sure you have everything you need so we can start our flight thank you and have a nice day" A_ lady's voice announced over the airport's speakers.

The screeching sound of tires suddenly startled and made jump pedestrians and tourists that made their way outside the busy airport. A 2011 white Lamborghini Gallardo was parked in front of the Narita airport and a handsome blonde climbed out of her vehicle, frantically making her way inside the place.

_Michi please don't leave. Don't leave me here alone again; I don't think I will survive this time. Please stay, wait for me, I am coming love. _Haruka desperately looked around the crowed airport, accidently pushing people aside, taking her hands to her head in an absurd attempt to concentrate and locate the person of her dreams among hundreds of people.

"_Flight 107 to New York City has already taken off. Our next flight to Morocco will shortly board, please enjoy your day" _The same voice from the lady before announced once more over the speakers.

"No" Haruka said under her breath. All her efforts to stop the violinist were futile. Outside in the sunny and clear sky an enormous and magnificent airplane could be seen moving away Narita airport and up to the clouds.

The aquamarine haired woman and love of her life had disappeared and left a devastated Haruka. "Michi, where are you as I lay dying?" Haruka asked to no one, driving in her car without any set destination on mind.

_Haruka, I don't know if what I have done is right or not. I don't know if this was the best decision, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something; I just hope you will understand. _ Michiru looked through a window as she traveled to her destination.

Without realization, the sandy blonde racer had stopped her Gallardo at a familiar place yet she hadn't been there for years. It had been years since Haruka last stepped on the Jubiard district. The last time she had been there was when she visited the park, with a special young girl. A smile adorned her handsome face as she remembered they day she spent with the Kaioh heir.

Kicking little pebbles on the dusty ground, the heartbroken tomboy made her way to the magical park. The last time she was there, Haruka had said that she would have like to bring her girlfriend with her the next time, but now that was absolutely impossible. She had destroyed Himeko's heart in an attempt to fulfill for her happiness but Michiru was now out of her reach and far from her. An unexpectedly soft melody distracted the young racer from her intense pain and worries. The music that filled the dreamlike park sounded vaguely familiar; suddenly a warm feeling filled the void sensation that occupied her heart. Haruka looked around trying to localize the place from the music came from. She caught sight of the little kiosk on front of the lake.

A dark silhouette could be seen from where the blonde stood, the person pace peacefully inside the kiosk creating beautiful melodies. _What is that? Is that a violin? _Haruka slowly got close to the small kiosk trying to get a better sight of the person playing that beautiful music. She quietly climbed the few steps onto the kiosk, the person in front of her was facing the lake, opposite of where the blonde stood but kept playing the sadden melody without noticing her.

_Love, wherever you are, I hope the wind sends my message to you. This I am doing right now is for you. _A violin was brought to an abrupt stop, silencing any sound emanating from the magical instrument. The expensive instrument was putting down by its owner when suddenly this one felt the presence of someone else in the same place and slowly turned around.

"M-michiru?" an astonished Haruka whispered.

A loud _**thud **_was heard and then a broken violin laid in two pieces on the cold floor of the kiosk. Michiru took her hands up covering her mouth to quickly take them away. "Haruka, what are you doing here?"

Haruka was shocked to say the less. She couldn't believe what was in front of her but regain promptly "Michiru, I thought you…what are _you _doing here?"

"I…I" Michiru was thinking of a lame excuse to explain her presence in Tokyo and couldn't think of anything but the simply but resounding truth "I…I just couldn't leave."

Haruka didn't give more time for the violinist to say anything else. She stepped closer to her, now inches apart from her face and lips "Michiru …" Haruka pressed her forehead to Michiru's "you are here…" she nuzzled her face on the smaller woman's left temple and whispered "You stayed and that's all it matters."

The sole action of the blonde sent shivers down the spine of the violinist but Michiru knew better that things weren't that easy "Haruka…" the violinist step back from the blonde "we can't do this" the thought of Haruka's new love hurt the aquamarine goddess, but to betray that woman would cause her much more pain.

"Michiru, why do you say that?" Haruka tried to approached Michiru again only to be rejected "Michiru, I love you and I thought you love me" the blonde racer said in a disappointed tone.

"Haruka, don't ever doubt my love. I love you more than anything, but I… you're not free. You have someone else waiting for you and I shouldn't be here" Michiru pushed away the hands of the insisting blonde that tried to hold her in place as she attempted to escape the kiosk.

"I broke up with Himeko!" Haruka blurt out.

Michiru stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to face a preoccupied Haruka "You did what?"

Haruka watched the violinist made her way back just in front of her again "I couldn't lie to her anymore, and more importantly to myself" Haruka paused and breath in "I was being unfair to her because I never loved her" Haruka now locked gazes with Michiru, deep sea blue eyes seal with beautiful teal eyes "I could have never loved no one else, but you Michiru."

No more words were said as the famous violinist thrown herself in her lover's arms. They kissed deeply while Michiru's hands stroked her partner's shoulder blades and traced the slight indentation of her spine. The aquamarine woman was delighted when her lover shivered at the sensation.

"I love you and I need you Ruka. I won't ever leave you again."

"Uh huh, I am gonna make sure you don't do so." Haruka teasingly as she nuzzled her face on Michiru's creamy white neck.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Michiru looked up to meet the blonde on her face.

"Of course, I accomplished what I told you that day" Haruka grinned widely.

"Hmm what was that? I think I forgot" the violist teased as she recalled the exact words of the racer.

"I told you I wanted to come here, to this same please with a girlfriend, and I think I have succeed" Haruka happily said as she took an aquamarine lock in her hand.

"Oh my and when did you ask me to be your girlfriend that I wasn't aware" Michiru playfully comment.

Haruka got down on the floor on one knee before Michiru, taking the latter's hands on hers "Michiru, I obviously didn't come prepare since I didn't know I was gonna find you here, but…" Haruka looked through Michiru's eyes and before she could drown on them continued "Kaioh Michiru, would you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Michiru was speechless, she wasn't expecting a marriage proposal, but "Of course, yes, I do! I do."

Haruka felt relieved when she heard the aqua haired woman say that she would marry her. She promptly got up from the floor and embraced her now fiancée.

"We're gonna be very happy Michi, this time nobody or anything will separate us." Haruka placed a kiss on the violinist's forehead.

"Yes, we are. We are going to stay together, always my love."

Two figures could be seen embraced in a small kiosk of Jubiard Park. A warm breeze caressed the now engaged couple. This time things were gonna be different, the two souls that had been through much hardness and obstacles were finally together and nothing could torn them apart now. This was fate, the fate of a destined couple because the wheels of destiny had already turned on their favor. Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru were finally one.

**THE END**


End file.
